Hybrid War
by Jess J
Summary: Completed. With the death of Viktor and Lucian, Selene and Michael are forced to hide with the lycans, who now look to Michael as their leader. But unknown to them Michael isn't the only hybrid, nor is Marcus the only other one. Please r&r!
1. Far from Over, Far from Gone

Author's note: I should kill my muse. I have four other WIP and look at what she does. Gives me another one. But the plot's too formed and intriguing in my mind, I had to get the prologue done. I doubt I'll write any more of this story before I finish at least one of my other stories, but trust me, this will get plenty of attention when I do. I loved the movie, and my muse really wants this done. So, here is my version of the sequel to Underworld. Please review, I'm quite the addict, and while I'm open for criticism, please don't flame. But do review!!!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own Selene, Michael, Viktor, any of the vampires, any of the lycans, Raze, Kraven (thank goodness!) or Lucian (bugger!!). I don't own Underworld, ok?!?! If I did, Lucian would have had a LOT more screen time would NOT have died. So obviously, I am only doing this for pleasure. Not profit. Don't sue please.

*******************

****

PROLOGUE: FAR FROM OVER, FAR FROM GONE

The air was damp and musty, the sounds of growling lycans and gunfire could still be heard in the distance. The war was nearing its climax, but it was still far from over. Tonight was the catalyst, tonight set in the final motions to bring about the end of the battle that had waged for far too long. The fight tonight was ending, and only a few scuffles were still taking place.

Viktor, the oldest and strongest of the three Elders, was dead; killed by his own kind, by the very woman he had turned and called daughter in the place of his own. The woman he had destroyed. He had joined Amelia in eternal death, two Elders gone in one night to no longer walk the earth they had for centuries before.

Marcus, the last Elder, a descendant of the first immortal and the common ancestor that linked lycans and vampires, would be awakened to the ruins of the covens. The surviving Death Dealers would have to inform him of his fellow Elders' fates. He would have to assume control, would have to start rebuilding the vampire clan.

Selene and Michael both knew that consequences for their actions tonight would be rendered. Selene held a greater comprehension of what could and would happen, but Michael, the hybrid Lucian had died to see completely turned, grasped this fact as well.

They would be hunted, though the lycans, their true leader lost to the hands of death, bowed to him. He was their only hope now. Lucian had been their survival, their only chance to defeat the vampires. Without him, without Raze or Singe, they had only Michael to turn to for leadership. For hope.

And Selene, the Death Dealer that had killed many of their kind, that had become infamous amongst the lycans for her tenacity and efficiency in her hunt, had killed her own sire, their greatest enemy. They had watched. As she defended Michael, whom she herself helped to create, they watched. When she grabbed Viktor's own sword, stained with the blood of lycans, and attacked, they watched.

When Viktor's head split in two and his lifeless corpse dropped into the knee-deep water, his blood mingling and turning the water crimson, they watched. They would tell the others, the few lycans that had witnessed this change in the female Death Dealer would tell their brothers and sisters to welcome she and Michael to their pack. They needed her, and she needed them now.

She had betrayed her kind. She could never go back. She didn't want to. Everything she had believed in had been a lie. Everything she had fought for had been taken away, the people she had loved were all dead, one by her own hand.

All she had left was Michael. And that was all she wanted now. Because Michael she could trust. Michael had done nothing wrong, had saved her. She had saved him, had created the creature Lucian had wanted to become or to see created before his final breath.

She did not regret it. Lucian had died doing everything he could to ensure his people would survive. He had died helping Selene and Michael avoid the same fate he and Sonja had been condemned to. And Selene was grateful.

The fiercest leader of the race she had so long sought to destroy had been the one to help her and Michael, to save them both. All this time, she had looked to Viktor for help and instead she received it from her enemy, Viktor's enemy.

She was grateful. She regretted nothing.

Tomorrow they would face the consequences, the war. But for tonight, Selene and Michael would rest, in the company of wolves.

***

They were gone. The lycans, Michael, Selene, the Death Dealers. All had fled. The vampires to Ordoghaz, the lycans to another underworld lair. Lucian had a backup hideout, in case something like what had taken place tonight ever happened. The lycans, along with Selene and Michael, had crept from the ruined lair and headed off. No vampires had crossed their path, and safe arrival appeared would come after all.

The bodies of dead lycans and vampires littered the grounds of the underground home of the werewolf clan. Viktor's remains still lie in a crimson puddle, while Lucian's lifeless body had been left where he had died. The mourning lycans had not the time to gather him for proper burial.

A soft moan echoed in the cavernous bunker. Movement came, a groan. A hand reaching up, reaching towards his neck. Fingers groped, felt for the precious metal that was his only piece of her. Panic flooded newly healed veins as he realized the pendant was gone.

"Sonja," he breathed. Lucian's eyes shot open. Lucian's black eyes.

Hybrid eyes.


	2. Glimpses of Familiar Faces

Author's note: Wow, that is the most reviews for a single chapter I have ever gotten. Whoa. Ya'll have inspired me to listen to my muse and write the first chapter of this story. So here ya go. Now, everyone's favorite lycan leader won't be in the next few chapters after this. But he will be back, I promise. He's quite crucial. But I have some things I need to work out and so does he, so no Lucian for probably two or three chapters. Then he'll be practically certain piece. Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter and please review, I'm addicted and so is my muse!!!!

Disclaimer: Ok, someone got mad at me last chapter, so I'll disclaim what pissed them off: the line at the end of the prologue is taken from the end of the novel for Underworld. Sorry, I didn't mean t make anybody mad. Nor did I mean any copyright infringement. I don't own any of these characters or situations really, please don't sue me. There. Although, I think whoever owns Lucian should give him to me. I'd take care of him, not let him get killed by that prick of a vampire.

********************

****

CHAPTER 1: GLIMPSES OF FAMILIAR FACES

Michael followed Selene through the city streets, towards the Metro station, heading for one of the lesser used safe houses the Death Dealers owned. Much to Selene's annoyance, Michael had insisted that they go and retrieve necessary medical supplies, tools for extracting any silver weapons from his half-brothers.

Even now, a week after he had become the hybrid creature, nocturnal and vicious, he still had his humanity. He still had his desire to save and to help. That was why Selene had finally acquiesced. She had lost her humanity long ago, and she knew Michael wanted to keep his as long as he could hold on to it. She wanted him to keep it to.

So now they were stalking through the city, looking over their shoulders and watching those around them. None of the lycans had been captured, so there was no reason for any vampires to be at any of the safe houses, but being who they were, they had to take extra and every precaution.

"I don't like this. Marcus has been too quite, you still have trouble controlling the change," Selene pointed out, "why couldn't we wait until we had more knowledge of Marcus' plans?"

Michael glanced at her. "Because we don't know what he's planning. Any time, one of the lycans could come back to the lair, silver bullets or shuriken in his body," he replied. "I don't want to take any chances, I refuse to let one of the pack die because we simply don't have the proper tools, when we could have them. I just wish we could go back to Singe's lab," he stated.

But they couldn't. They did know that Death Dealers regularly scoured the subterranean lair Lucian and his horde had been hiding out in for so long. It was much safer, going to one of the safe houses used for interrogation.

Selene sighed. He had a point. They were vulnerable, she, Michael, and the lycans. Marcus had been awakened and the death dealers patrolled Lucian's ruined, underground lair, but that was the extent of their knowledge. Marcus had been keeping quite.

She hadn't decided yet if that was a mercy or a bad omen. In a way, it was a small mercy, for Michael had trouble controlling his change sometimes. It would often happen unconsciously when he felt strong emotions. The lycans were still reeling from the death of their leader, and the birth of the new creature that had almost been forced to take the position of the new alpha. She was still having to accept the fact that the one person she had felt that she could trust, the vampire she had believed had saved her from the lycans, had betrayed her from the beginning. She still had to accept the fact that he was dead by her own hand. That she was now forced to hide with those she had once sought to destroy.

And then there were the dreams and visions Michael would have. Lucian's life had been playing out in flashes and images in Michael's head when he slept, and many times when he was awake.

But the most disconcerting thing was when he would wake, calling out _her_ name. And his voice sounded so alien, so close to Lucian's, it scared her though she would never admit it. He would call out to Sonja, as if he himself had become Lucian, then the memory would fade, Lucian's hold would fade.

It worried and scared Selene, but she had remained silent on the subject. She wasn't sure how Michael would react, and she wasn't sure how she was reacting. Everything had been turned upside down only one week ago. Even for someone like her, it took some getting used to a change from the life you knew for more than a hundred years.

"Selene, wait," Michael whispered abruptly, his hand reaching out to grab her shoulder lightly. She glared at the hand, then shot Michael a curious glance. He was looking off into the distance, to their right. She tried to find what could have caused the halt, but nothing out of the ordinary. She sniffed the air. Humans, her own vampire scent, Michael's mixture of lycan and vampire, but nothing else. Wait, a scent, foreign yet familiar.

It was lycan, mostly. Selene's brow furrowed in confusion. The lycan scent was tinged with vampire, yet that was impossible. Michael was the only hybrid. The scent was also vaguely familiar, but she was certain it was none of Lucian's pack. A rogue werewolf, perhaps? And she was merely mixing the smell of vampire from herself and Michael with this lycan's own scent?

"It was him," Michael stated quietly, his voice wavering. He turned to her. "Did you see him?

A shake of her head, her expressions still confused. "No, I saw no one other than these humans around us. Who did you see?" Selene asked urgently. They needed to move quickly if trouble was nearby.

"Lucian."

Selene stared at Michael, her eyes remaining blank, but she could hardly believe Michael. "Are you sure?"

The quiet sureness of his tone had told Selene he was absolutely positive he had seen the fallen lycan master, but she asked anyway. It was impossible, Lucian was dead. She had seen him, crawling on the ground, the silver infected veins clearly visible. Kraven had shot him again, she remembered hearing the bullets as she drank from Michael, doing what Lucian had told her.

He was dead, there was no way Lucian could have survived. He had not become a hybrid, she was sure of that.

Michael did not reply. He met her gaze and began walking towards the Metro station once again.

With a quick, searching gaze around, Selene followed before she could lose her hybrid.

_He must have been having some sort of vision again. That could only be it._

***

Lucian swiftly crossed the street as he walked away from Selene and Michael. He had only been following them to the station to make sure they were not followed. But now he had to leave. If what he discovered was true, they were all in more danger than first believed.

It was time for his backup plan to become his new course of action. If only Singe weren't dead. Lucian was no scientist nor a doctor. They needed Singe's knowledge. Knowledge someone else now had.

The war was heading for its bloodiest, hardest battle yet. Viktor may have been older than Marcus, but he was not more powerful. And now, now Marcus was more powerful than ever.

The supposedly dead - again - lycan master headed for the airport. Time to make a quick trip.

***

If there was one thing Lucian hated anywhere close to how he hated vampires, it was crowds. Which was what he was in at that very moment. One huge crowd of humans, shoving and pushing their way through, trying to get to their flight.

Biting back a growl, he pushed forward towards his own flight. He glanced around, staring at the people surrounding him. He discreetly sniffed the air, making sure there were no threat of vampires . AS he looked around, his eyes landed on a familiar, hauntingly beautiful face.

"Sonja?" he could not help whispering. He stared at her, the girl unaware of his smoldering gaze. It was not possible. Was he dreaming? Haunted to insanity by his dead beloved at last? His unnecessary breath caught in his throat as she looked up. It had to be her, the same emerald eyes could be no other's.

Eternity seemed to pass in that moment, as he held her gaze, but she quickly turned away, shooting one last fleeting glance at him before becoming lost in the crowd.

"No," he breathed. He searched around. Had it all been some hallucination? He shook his head. It had seemed so real. But how? Was it simply someone nearly identical? But her eyes, they had been his beloved's eyes.

_You're going mad, Lucian. You're finally losing your sanity._ He repeated this to himself as he began walking in the direction she had fled. Screw his flight, it was probably delayed anyway from the storm outside.

He searched and searched, but the woman had disappeared it seemed. _That's it, I'm mad. I've finally lost my grip._

He turned, defeated. He was late for his flight. As he reached the place where he was to board the plane, he smiled grimly to himself. Delayed.

***

Michael stood next to Selene, waiting for the M3 line to come. He barely noticed his surroundings, he was too lost in his thoughts. He knew Lucian had been nearby, he had seen him, smelt him. How could he not know him? Not with so much of his lycan sire inside his head. He had more of Lucian in him than he had Selene it seemed sometimes.

Perhaps he had been seeing things. Part of him wished Lucian would turn up alive, ready to take back his position as leader. Michael was no leader. He was still struggling to come to grips with everything, with what he had become.

And then there was Selene. Beautiful, frozen Selene, his vampire sire. At times, he could tell she truly did care for him, she had to, or else she wouldn't have made the sacrifices he witnessed her make. But at others, she was so distant, so cold, he wondered why she even came near him.

But he loved her, more so now that he had become this creature, this hybrid. He would stay with her and leave her to her thoughts for now.

A sigh came from his ice queen, and he turned to see her eyes closed and she leaned back against the column. She was weary, though she'd be loathe to admit it. The past week and a half had taken quite a toll on both of them, and both worlds.

Something told him, though, that things were only going to get worse from here. They would have to get worse before they could finally heal completely.


	3. Conflicted Memories

Author's note: Well, I got another chapter done!! I'm very proud to have gotten it done so quickly, especially since Lucian isn't in it. But I'm fairly happy with how it turned out, hopefully you will enjoy it. Not much of an author's note (oh stop cheering), since it's 2 in the morning and I'm tired. Please review and hope ya'll enjoy!! Oh, and HUGE thank you to my reviewers, I'm so glad you like this story!! It's kind of funny though that I got my first flame with it.

A/N2: Also, if anyone has any suggestions for who could match my description of Marcus (preferably with a British accent, or maybe even German or something like that, but not American), please leave them in your review!! I like to have actors with characters in fanfics!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except for Xander. The name of the family mentioned I took from the model that played Amelia, since she's Hungarian and I really don't know any names from around there. Also, I may have seen the idea with Erika (you'll get it when you read it) somewhere else, but I'm not sure. If you wrote it or said something about it somewhere, please don't take offense!! I obviously liked the idea!! OK, I think that's it. Please don't sue.

*******************

****

CHAPTER 2: CONFLICTED MEMORIES

Kahn entered Marcus' chamber, which had once been the tomb of the three Elders, quietly. He slowly approached the last Elder only halfway across the room. Dropping to his knees, he waited for Marcus to signal him closer.

The descendant of Corvinus, the first true immortal it was believed, was almost as fearsome as Lord Viktor had been. Though only younger than the fallen Elder by two decades, his youthful appearance made him seem closer to Amelia's apparent age. He appeared to be only in his late thirties, early forties. Shoulder length hair of a golden hue fell in waves and was secured behind his ears. His slender yet muscular frame reached a height of six foot three and his head was held high, though not as high as Viktor's it was said.

Eyes the color of ice stared down at Kahn with a cold, hard stare, imperious and searching. He made a barely perceptible motion with his hand, and Kahn rose to his feet before the Elder. Those frozen blue eyes met Kahn's and immediately Marcus' full mouth turned into a sneered.

"You lost them." It was not a question. "Or is it you never even found them." At Kahn's bowed head, Marcus let out a bitter laugh. "I take it is the latter." He stared at the humbled Death Dealer. "Be thankful Viktor does not see you now. Both covens have become pathetic and you, you who were born into the war, before Lucian's supposed death even, you have allowed the Death Dealers to grow soft!"

Kahn stared at the floor, silently taking in the tongue lashing. He knew Marcus spoke the truth. But how he loathed Kraven. He had tried to explain that their regent leader had slowly degraded them to nothing but watch hounds, but Marcus would not hear it.

And he was right. Kahn could have kept the Death Dealers in better condition. But the seemingly apparent victory, the seeming decline in lycans had cause them to unwisely become lax. He was ashamed, but he would make up for it. He would earn back his honor.

He thought of Selene. The most fervent of the Death Dealers. She had been their driving force for so long, trying her hardest to keep them at a constant vigil. And now, now she had betrayed them sided with the very lycans she had so long sought to destroy. The very race that had played a part in her birth as a vampire. And she was now helping them.

"I grow tired of this game of cat and mouse. Tomorrow, I shall leave Ordoghaz and search for them myself," Marcus announced. "It is time we took control of this situation."

Kahn finally dared to raise his gaze, and to speak to the Elder. "My lord, we have spotted a few rogue lycans during our tracking of Selene," Kahn spoke her name as one would a word they were unsure how to pronounce, "and the hybrid. Do you wish us to track them, or capture them for questioning?"

A strange look passed over Marcus' features at the word questioning, a look that Kahn had noticed whenever the lycans were mentioned to their leader. The old Death Dealer was not sure what to make of it. He had served under Marcus many times, but he had never seen the Elder act as he did now. It was as if he were being secretive, wary.

"My lord, are you all right?" Kahn asked with slight concern.

But the Elder merely waved the question off. "I'm fine. Go, inform the other Death Dealers I shall lead tomorrow night. We leave after as soon as the last rays of the sun are gone."

Kahn bowed. "Yes, My lord." He swiftly turned and exited the chamber. He did not understand, they were not allowed to kill any lycans unless attacked, nor could they bring any in for interrogation. Only hunt, track, follow. Nothing more.

What was Marcus planning? What was it that seemed to plague him so?

***

As soon as Kahn had gone and the doors to the chambers had been closed, Marcus breathed out an unnecessary sigh. Memories played over and over in his mind, causing his brow to furrow as he tried to fight them, force them out of his mind.

The lycan scientist's memories refused, and he felt the lycan's memories of Lucian surface. He was amazed at how loyal the lycan was to his leader, how all of them seemed to be. It was strange, no thought of mutiny, no thought of betrayal. When Lucian's wrath was brought about by failure, they took it with silence. Like a child who had failed a parent when he desperately tried not to.

So unlike his own kind. Or were they his kind any more? His blood was tainted, his loyalties challenged.

And Viktor was ironically at fault. Unwittingly and certainly unwillingly, but still. He had killed Singe. He had back-handed the lycan so hard that his blood poured out like a small flood, stretching out, spreading towards the sleeping Elder's small tomb.

The very creature they had fought so hard to keep from being created, and now Marcus himself, an Elder and peer of Viktor, was one. A second one even. There were two. And he needed to find that hybrid.

Kahn's memories, given in his blood when the Death Dealers had awakened Marcus unaware of the change that had transpired, surfaced and filled him again with hatred of the lycans. But it would not last for long. Singe's memories were much more prevalent. He had the whole life of a turned lycan inside his head. And his hatred had never been as strong as Viktor's.

But then, he had never had a child of his own.

***

Leila Deneuve rubbed her eyes as she looked over the file for one of her patient. She sighed. Leukemia, that's what she had been afraid of. She would have to break the news tomorrow, and she dreaded it. The family would be devastated, after all the boy was barely fifteen.

"Leila, what are you still doing here?" Dr. Adam Lockwood asked from the doorway of her office. The dark-haired American gave her a reprimanding look. "You should go home, get some sleep," he instructed.

A half-smile crossed her features briefly. "I'm fixing to. But the test results for the Gorog boy came in and I had to see what they said."

"And?"

"Leukemia. Like I thought. I have to tell them tomorrow, they're coming back in at nine," she told Adam. Looking up from the papers, she smiled wanly. "Don't worry, I'll get some sleep soon."

He nodded. "Good, you don't need to push yourself. Remember, lack of sleep can mean fatal errors in judgment. And the plane ride had to be tiring. Jet lag, that could be bad." He shot her a mock-warning glare and walked off, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

At the mention of her flight, her mind had wandered back to the airport. To that stranger, the man with the haunted stare. His eyes, they had been so sad and hopeful, as if he recognized her, as if he were looking at a precious treasure believed lost. She couldn't remember what he looked like really, she had been too far away to get a good look. That might have been a good thing. But his gaze, it had held no threat.

"Ok, I am way too tired," she stated and rose from her chair. She needed a hot shower and a long nap. Then she could think straight and wouldn't start to have romantic delusions about strange men in airports.

That seemed eerily familiar.

***

Erika stood gazing out the window as the sky began to grow light. Soon it would be sunrise and the windows would close, keeping the harmful UV rays locked out. The dew-kissed grass was beginning to shimmer from the first rays. With a sigh, she turned away as the blinds shut.

Only to come face to face with Marcus, the last of the Elders.

A gasp escaped her and she hastily bowed in respect as she recovered from her startle. "My lord, I did not hear you approach."

"That is good, I'm glad I can sneak upon a vampire still," he replied warmly. "Rise, you need not hide those lovely blue eyes from me," he stated, and a cold hand lifted her chin up to meet his gaze. "Erika, that is your name, correct?"

"Yes, My lord," she whispered in affirmation. "It is."

Marcus stepped forward, but his other hand swiftly grasped her shoulder lightly, keeping her from backing away. The first hand traveled to her neck. "Do not be afraid, dear child." A smile, white fangs showing against full lips. "I would not have you bow in my presence any more, am I understood?"

Erika stared up at his ice-blue eyes. "Yes, My lord."

"Good," he stated simply. He gently stroked her jawbone before letting her go and walking past her, his arm brushing against her own.

The young vampire stared after him, her gaze locked on the Elder as he strode down the hallway.

Forget Kraven!

***

The lycans, male and female, looked up when they heard their leader and his mate approach. Or at least they assumed she was his mate. Sometimes they were not so sure. But they knew the pair cared deeply, more than either would ever admit probably.

The ex-Death Dealer followed behind Michael, in hybrid form, both carrying supplies. Michael swiftly changed back into human form and called to one of the males.

"Xander, I need you to come to the lab please," he instructed and the lycan readily complied, rising from his seat at a small table where a few lycans were feeding.

Xander, or Alexander, was a tall yet lean male of Michael's height, with shaggy, dark brown hair that came a little below his ears. His brown eyes were large and round, and he walked with a slight hunch. He had been close to Trix, and was therefore wary of Selene. But he was loyal to Michael and would not dare hurt the vampire.

He had seen what the hybrid could do. And the ex-Death Dealer.

"I need you to help me set it up to be ready whenever we need it," Michael informed him. "I don't now how long the vampires will stay so lax, and therefore we must be prepared for the worst at all times."

"Yes, of course," Xander agreed. "Do you want me to get Zahra?"

Michael nodded. "Yes, please."

Xander walked off quickly, in search of the female lycan. The one thing about their new leader: he said please too much. But in time, he would learn. Xander could swear that Michael was just like Lucian sometimes. It was frightening almost.

***

"You shouldn't say please so much, you're their leader," Selene stated as she emptied her bag of supplies and began putting them in their proper place in the lab. "You must show that you are in command, we don't need a power struggle."

"There won't be one," Michael replied in a voice so similar to another's. "The lycans are not the type to rebel against each other." The unspoken implication hit Selene like a blow from her fallen sire. "We are loyal to each other. Family, and we do not hurt our own family."

Selene faced him, her eyes blue in anger at the venom with which he spoke. She closed them, bit back her anger and slowly approached her hybrid.

"Michael, you have to fight him, you can't let him take control," she told him. "Lucian is dead. You are not Lucian, you are Michael Corvin. A hybrid and descendant of Alexander Corvinus. The bearer of Lucian's memories, the new leader of the lycans. You are not Lucian himself." Her voice was firm and seemed to bring Michael back in control of himself, forcing another's centuries old hatred back down.

"I'm sorry, it's just," he began, shaking his head. "I have all his thought and memories, his pain. Every time I look at you, a part of me sees her."

Selene looked away at the mention of Sonja. It was strange. She felt as though she were fighting the ghost of a woman Michael had never even met. She felt more threatened by Lucian's memories of Sonja then she did of Michael's memories of his late wife.

"I know, I hear you, when you sleep. Just remember, we are fighting to keep Lucian's death from being in vain. But you cannot let him take control of you." She stared up into Michael's eyes. "Please."


	4. Plans

Author's note: Ok, now don't expect all updates to actually come this fast, it's just that my muse is being very generous for a little while. I've already started on chapter 4, which will bring Lucian back into the story, but I'm not sure how long it will be before chapter 5 gets written. So it might be a while. It might not. I'll shut up with that now. Anyway, thanks SO very much for all the wonderful review!! They've been so nice to read and have really helped me get into the mood for writing this!! Also, I'd like to explain about Kahn: since we aren't shown his actual death, and since it did seem like he might could have made it, in my opinion, I brought him back. I liked him, and since I couldn't bring Raze back, I figured why not Kahn? So, that's why he's in this. Well, hope ya'll enjoy this and please review!!

A/N2: One more thing. I do have actors picked out for the original characters in this. I thought I'd let you know who'd play who (like Nightslash did with her story, which you should read if you haven't already). Here's the list:

Anya: Famke Janssen

Zahra: Iman Bowie

Xander: Orlando Bloom

Dominique (who is actually a character briefly mentioned in the novelization): Keira Knightley

Katharine: Isabella Rossellini

And that's it for this chapter. Still no clue who would play my version of Marcus, but that's ok. Anyway, enjoy and please review!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anybody except for Anya, Zahra, Xander, and Katharine. I mean no copyright infringement, I only want to play with the characters a bit. And write my own sequel, since it's doubtful Lucian will be in the actual one. Please don't sue me, it isn't worth it.

******************

****

CHAPTER 3: PLANS

Xander knocked on the door to Zahra's small room. "Zahra, Michael has returned, he wants to see you." Xander backed away as the female lycan stepped out of her room.

Zahra was a tall, slender woman of Moroccan descent. Strong cheekbones and black eyes made her striking, full lips and smooth skin helped make her beautiful. She was lithe and toned and carried herself like a queen. Her eyes now held a sadness to them, ever since she had been told of Raze's death. A lycan always had a sadness to them if their mate died.

"Tell them I'll be there shortly," she instructed, her voice low and throaty.

***

"Erika, what are you doing?" Dominique asked in a scolding tone as the blond vampire entered the servants quarters. "You should have been here nearly fifteen minutes ago!"

But Erika barely paid the slightly older servant any attention. Her thoughts were still on her brief interlude in the hallway. With Marcus. An Elder. The last one. A descendant of the first immortal. And he had touched her, spoken to her.

And nothing was mentioned about Selene or any other woman.

With a schoolgirl smile, she went to her own room and began to get ready for her rest. But how on earth could she rest after the meeting with Marcus?

"What in the world has you in such a good mood?" Dominique asked curiously. "I don't think I've ever seen you that happy. It's like your daydreaming or something."

"That's the best part," Erika abruptly said. "I'm not!" She grinned and plopped down on her bed. "I'm not at all!"

"Ok, spill, now!" Dominique ordered and sat down beside Erika. She grinned, eager to hear what could make her friend so happy.

"I was in the hallway, looking out one of the windows and about to come back here," Erika began, just as eager to tell the cause of her smile. "And as I turned, there was Marcus." She held up a hand to keep Dominique from making any comments. "So of course I was startled and tried to bow, I probably looked like an idiot. But Marcus spoke to me, and told me not to do so in his presence."

Dominique's hand flew to her open mouth, shocked and excited over Erika's news. "And Elder said that? My stars Erika, you have no idea how much of an honor that truly is!"

"Oh, I think I do." Erika grinned. "I think I do."

"Would you two be quiet!" Katharine, the head of the servants, said harshly as she stood at Erika's doorway. "Some of us would like to rest." She glared with pale blue eyes at the younger pair. "I would suggest you both do the same. Tonight we must prepare for Marcus' first venture beyond the grounds. There will of course be a small celebration beforehand. So if I were you, I would go to sleep for a while."

With a final, withering glance, Katharine walked away.

"I have no chance of resting, not now," Erika stated with a sigh. "But you should go, before the witch comes back again."

Dominique nodded and rose from the bed. "I'll see you later. Do try to rest though, remember," she gave Erika a playful smirk, "you'll get t see Marcus again."

Erika smiled and shooed her friend away. As the door closed, she lie back down on her bed, her eyes closing. Tonight was going to be interesting, she was sure of it.

***

Marcus entered his bedchamber fighting back more memories that threatened to overpower him yet again. He walked over to his bed, the lush blankets and sheets smooth velvet and silk.

"Hello Marcus," a sultry voice said from behind him.

Without turning, he spoke to the vampire behind him he had known about before even entering. Partly because of the lycan senses he now had. They did have a much stronger sense of smell. And hearing.

"Get out, Anya."

He felt slim, cold hands slide up his arms to his shoulders. "And why should I do that?" came her seductive reply.

He whipped around and grabbed her wrists. "Because I said so. You are stupid to risk my anger, Anya," he hissed. "I wish to be alone. And if I did want company now, it would most certainly not be you."

The youthful looking vampire glared at him, her brown eyes flashing blue. While almost the whole male vampire population would have given anything to have Anya in their bed, Marcus despised the viper. While she was beautiful, her eyes held a poison and her fangs were venomous to him.

"So, does another have your eye?" she asked slyly, her eyes calculating. "A younger, more naïve vampire you wish to bed?"

Another hiss escaped Marcus' lips. "I am not so cold. But yes, there is. A servant even," he stated, gaining satisfaction from the look of insult that passed over Anya's face. "Yes, that bruises your pride, doesn't it?"

Anya swallowed and shot him a sickeningly sweet smile. It was as disgusting and as sugar-rich blood to him.

"And just who is it that is worthy of the attention of an Elder? Katharine, Nicole, Dominique? Or have you now switched and are gazing at males these days? She questioned icily.

"None of the above. I would prefer to let you find out later. When everyone else does," Marcus declared.

"So you do plan to take a mistress. But a servant? How have you sunk so low? It's degrading," she began, but Marcus grabbed her by the throat.

"I am the last of the Elders, and the ruler of the covens. Do not evoke my wrath, Anya, for you will regret it for all eternity." He brought her face closer, staring into her eyes with his own incensed pair. "And I know how to keep you barley alive for that long, my dear. I know the art of torture quite well."

Letting go of Anya, he walked to his door and opened it, staring at her expectantly.

Finally realizing she did not have any chance of changing his mind, she rushed out of the room. Her fists were clenched in anger at the humiliation.

Marcus slammed the door closed as soon as she passed. That was when another flashback came over him. Clutching his head, he stumbled over to his bed. It would take all his strength to go against the lycans tonight, and he had to rest yet again.

***

Michael stared at his lycan pack, the clan he now ruled over. Reluctantly. He breathed in deeply, though it was unnecessary, and gathered his thoughts.

"Earlier, as Selene and I went to fetch more medical supplies, I had to think over our next course of action, what we needed to do, what would be our best defense against the vampires at the moment. When we returned, I still did not know, but now I do." He sighed. He wasn't crazy about the idea, but they had little choice.

"It's time we move yet again," he told the pack. "We must leave the city for now, we have very little supplies, and the vampires have many. They may not outnumber us, but they are more prepared. And with them being so quiet, with Marcus keeping them back, we have no clue when they will strike. We have no inside source," he spat the last part out, Lucian's memories of Kraven mixed with his own making him angered, "but we will survive. We will head to the ruins of Lucian's fortress in Moldavia. Before we leave, we must send word to the others in England of what has happened."

He stared at the lycans, taking another unneeded breath. He felt that part of him, the little piece of Lucian, take over as he informed the pack of the plan. Off to his side, Selene stood, watching him and his people.

"Go and gather up only what is needed, for we leave before sunset. The vampires must not know of our departure."

They lycans bowed their heads slightly and left the main room, heading for their own small chambers and shared quarters. Zahra though, stayed behind.

"Michael," she called and came towards him and Selene. "Are you sure this is wise, leaving the city? Now could be our best time to strike." She met his eyes for a moment, then lowered her again. "But if you feel it is best we leave, then it is best."

Selene stared at the female lycan. One hundred and twenty-seven years worth of instilled hatred made her wary of any and all lycans, but she forced those thoughts away. Michael had been right earlier, the lycans would not go against their leader.

Michael nodded. "I understand that it may seem like now is the right time, but it isn't. While it may be unexpected, we would be too ill-prepared with our lack of weapons. If Singe were here, we might have been able to make enough UV bullets, but he isn't." Michael laid a hand on Zahra's shoulder. "We will avenge him, I promise."

Zahra nodded and walked away towards her own chamber. She would trust her leader's judgment, just as she had said.

"You see, you can be a leader," Selene stated. She turned to walk towards the lab when Michael reached out to stop her. She looked down at his hand holding her arm.

"I know this has to be hard on you," he spoke softly. "And I'm sorry about those things I said earlier. Obviously, vampires can be loyal, even if not to their own kind. You have proven yourself loyal, to me," he said. "Thank you."

Selene met his eyes. "We need to get everything together."

She walked off, and Michael followed, knowing that he had gotten the closest thing to a "You're welcome," from her. He was satisfied with that.


	5. Old Friend & Past Lives

Author's note: Well, I finally finished this chapter, which hopefully straightens out a few mix ups I made with the timeline. Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers!! I'm so glad you like these chapters. From now on, chapters will most likely focus on only a couple of characters, which will make this story longer, but will help to keep it from being one giant puzzle of perspective switches. Lucian is back in this chapter. I'm not yet sure who should play Erik though. But I'll put who when I do find someone for him. Next chapter should go back to Michael and Selene and the lycans, with a possible scene between Marcus and Erika. And Marcus' attraction to Erika will be more detailed soon. Well, hope ya'll enjoy and please review!!

Disclaimer: I own only the characters that weren't in the movie and the novel, which are: Xander, Anya, Erik Drake, Katharine, and Zahra. They come from my imagination. Please don't sure me, I mean no harm. But I can't stand that Lucian died, and that he most likely will stay dead. So this story was born. Not my fault you killed Lucian off. But please don't sue me.

**********************

****

CHAPTER 4: OLD FRIENDS & PAST LIVES

It was cold and storming outside when Leila walked out of her apartment complex. She wrapped her coat more closely around her small frame and rushed towards the Metro station. It was nearly eight o'clock, but she should arrive at the hospital in time before her nine o'clock appointment with the Gorog family. Today was not going to be a pleasant day, she could tell, and not just because of the weather. Though that was a bloody pain as well.

"Why does it always have to rain?" she asked the sky, glaring up at the oppressive clouds that flashed with lightening. Of course, she was no stranger to rain, since it often rained in England as well. But here it stormed. It was as if the country was trapped inside a horror movie.

__

But it's probably the other way around, she thought wryly. She smiled at the thought and breathed and sigh of relief when the stairway to the station came into view. Brushing a stand of soaked hair out of her face, she carefully hurried down the stairs

It was amazing to her just how many people always crowded the Metro station, but she supposed it shouldn't really. She wished she didn't have to always come here, but she could barely pay her rent, much less own a car.

_So much for being a well-paid doctor._

***

Lucian sat in the back of a cab, staring at the city of London as it seemed to pass by. He could see Big Ben in the distance, silhouetted against the misty sky, a dark gray growing lighter as the sun rose in the distance.

_It has been too long_, he thought to himself. He closed his eyes, remembering the first time he had ever laid eyes on the shores of England, the first time he had traveled to London and many other cities of the country.

It had been the early eighteen hundreds, not long after one of the war's grittiest battles since his "defeat" nearly four centuries before. He and many of his clan had come to England in search of rest and healing. Lucian had bought a large, old castle far outside the city limits of London, and his lycan brethren had lived there, almost never leaving for fear of coming across traveling vampires.

But Lucian had not been content to sit inside another castle, doing nothing. He was a fighter and a doer, not just content to plan and lay low. He had been that way since his escape, since _her_ death. And so he had often visited the city during their twenty year stay.

He had made friends and enemies, had even killed at least seven wandering vampires, five of which were Death Dealers who had come because of rumors of lycans hiding in the country. He had easily enough dispatched of them. And had given he and his pack something to feed on.

Many humans had been brought into the war during that period. Many more lycans had been born. When the pack had grown nearly three times its original number, Lucian had seen fit to return to his home land. Though he had left a small pack in England, seeking to spread his people to make sure they would always survive.

But upon the return to his native land, he had already acquired a very strong British accent during his stay in Britain, and it still amused him how many people truly believed him native to this land.

"Here we are, sir," the driver stated, alerting Lucian that they were stopped. "That'll be,"

Lucian handed him a larger amount of money then needed, he had made sure to get British currency upon his arrival, and opened the door. "I know how much. Keep the change," he told the driver and stepped out of the cab.

He looked up at the British Museum, smiling slightly. "Well, let's hope you still work here my friend."

***

Leila entered her small office, closing the door and leaning against it for a moment. She sighed and rubbed a few wet strands of hair away from her eyes. She was soaked through and freezing and tired and still had a long, hard day ahead of her.

__

Maybe I shouldn't have taken that trip to see mother, she thought dryly. But her mother had needed a familiar face, and Leila was an only child. Even if she had sibling, she wouldn't have been able to abandon her mother during this period in her life.

Walking over to her desk, she went through her papers and files, making sure she had everything prepared for the day.

"The Gorog family is here," one of the nurses told her, opening her door.

It was time. She nodded and walked towards her door. "Thank you, if you'll go call them to room twelve."

***

Lucian entered the museum, looking around. So much had changed, but that was no surprise. It had been so long since he had set foot inside the old building. Quickly heading towards the front desk, he cleared his throat to get the attention of the woman sitting behind it.

Looking up from her papers or whatever she had been going through, she raised her eyebrows, staring at him curiously.

_Probably not used to someone being here the moment they open,_ he thought wryly.

"May I help you?" she asked. She gave him an almost suspicious look.

"I was wondering if a man by the name of Erik Drake still happens to work here?" he inquired politely, smiling at the mortal woman. "He and I are old friends, but have not spoken in quite a while, so I am unsure of his whereabouts now," he explained.

Her eyes widened slightly, and she looked at him closer. "Is your name by any chance Lucian?"

He grinned. This seemed promising. "Yes, it is."

"Erik will be thrilled! He's told all of us here about you!! Of course he still works here, he's the curator!" she informed Lucian. "Hold on just a moment, and I'll go get him."

***

Leila slowly drank her cup of coffee, looking over her files. She was in one of the doctors' lounges, at a small table. She heard Adam sit down across from her, but didn't look up.

"Don't even ask," she warned him. "So," she finally raised her eyes, emerald eyes, to meet his, "how has your day been? Hopefully not as bad as mine."

Adam shook his head. "No, probably not. It's actually been ok, although I did get a call from the police again, looking for Michael." At the mention of his loner friend that had gone missing about a week and a half ago, Adam's expression to grim. "I just don't get it. He never seemed like the type to get involved. And I know, that never means anything, but he always seem to really care about saving people."

Leila shrugged. She had never met Michael, he hadn't worked during her hours except once or twice and always on another floor.

"Maybe he is, somewhere. Perhaps he just needed to get away from everything. I'm sure he's fine, and that there's more to it than a simple, 'He got in with the wrong crowd'." She sighed. "Well, I have to go."

Adam looked up as she rose from her seat. "You taking off early today?"

She nodded. "Yes, I need to catch up on my sleep and get some things. I'm almost out of food at the apartment, and I don't want to starve. So I'm just going to stop by the store on the way home, get the groceries, and when I get home, go to sleep until tomorrow morning, after the sun has risen preferably."

She smiled at Adam. "Don't worry, something will turn up. He'll turn up. And not in the morgue."

With that, she walked out and headed towards the elevator. Absently rubbing her eyes, she pondered over everything that had been going on lately. She needed a vacation, badly. First this whole Michael situation with Adam, then her mother's illness.

_I'm going to have gray hair before I'm twenty-seven_, she mused.

***

"Lucian! It has been too long, far too long," Erik Drake greeted his sire warmly. "I was worried about you, it's been over a year since I last heard from you."

Returning the warm smile, Lucian embraced the younger lycan. "I know, my friend. But what is a year to us?" he asked with a wink. "I hear you've been telling tales about me, good things I hope."

"Only. So of course all of it has been lies," Erik teased. "But I did tell them what you looked like last I saw you, and that you would never change you appearance." He smirked. "And I was obviously right, I see."

Lucian mock-glared for a moment before smiling. Then he became serious. It was time to get down to business, no matter how much he would have loved to have caught up with Erik.

"Could we speak in private, I have come for a specific purpose," Lucian stated.

Erik nodded, his expression also turning grim. "I would not have expected otherwise. Emma, Lucian and I are going to my office, I am not to be disturbed unless it is an emergency," he instructed and led Lucian to the curator's office. "Now, what has happened?" he asked after closing the door. "What has kept you form keeping us informed of the events taking place in Hungary?"

"So many things, Erik. So many things." Lucian's voice sounded weary and as old as he truly was. His eyes closed and he sat down in on of the plush chairs. "I'm afraid I bring bad tidings as well as good. Viktor has fallen,"

"Viktor is dead? The Elder?" Erik asked in shock, cutting Lucian off. "But I didn't think it was even his time to awaken, form what all you have told me."

"Patience, Erik, let me finish and then ask your questions," Lucian told him. "Viktor was killed. By Selene, the infamous, female Death Dealer. She and the hybrid defeated the Elder, whom she herself raised. She discovered his true, vile nature and his betrayal against her. We were finally able to create the hybrid. Michael Corvin, an American."

Lucian paused, gathering his thoughts, trying to decide what to tell next. "I was shot, silver nitrate, the vampires' new weapon against my kind. But I got Amelia's blood in time. The others do not know yet of my survival though. I have chosen to remain in the shadows for now."

Erik took everything in. Not even two centuries yet, it was slightly overwhelming to hear of all that had happened.

"But there is more, so much more. I believe that Marcus, the last Elder left, is a hybrid as well. I'm not sure how, exactly. But I snuck onto the grounds, it is easy enough for anyone over two hundred to do, and upon seeing him, his eyes were black." Lucian looked up at Erik. His eyes now the color of midnight. "Just like mine are now."

Erik stared in wonder at Lucian's transformed eyes. He had never seen eyes like that, never completely black, not on anyone in human form. But there Lucian sat, looking perfectly normal. Except that his eyes were black, all black. Like two holes.

"I think we need to go see the pack, right away."

***

__

Sonja slowly entered the room, smiling as her eyes fell on the back of Lucian as he stood at one of the windows, staring up at the half moon. He was bathed in the silvery light, the few pieces of armor still on him glittering in the glow.

Hearing her silent entrance, he turned and came to her, his lips growing wide in a smile only for her. He reached up, gently caressing her cheek, his fingers moving to her hair. They ran through it before traveling to her bare neck.

She let out a gasp as his warm hand touched her cold skin, bringing her next to him. She felt the cold metal of his armor through her velvet dress, but ignored it. She reached up with both slender hands, and her fingers entangled in his hair as well.

"Sonja," he moaned and leaned down, his mouth hungrily claiming hers. He moved both hands to her slim waist, holding her firmly to him.

Warmth and passion flooded her senses, and she felt herself become lost in the heat he wrapped her in. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, her fingers seeking to remove the rest of the cold metal on her lover.

"In a hurry are we, my love?" he asked her tauntingly, nipping at her nape playfully. He smiled against her skin at the soft whimper she made. "Perhaps you should learn patience."

"I have patience, I must to go through the day without you, now take this accursed metal off!" she ordered him, her voice barely above a whisper.

Lucian readily complied, for he too was ready to get rid of the armor, and to be nearer to his beloved. As soon as he was finished, he took her back into his embrace, kissing her mouth, her cheeks, her jaw.

"Beloved," he whispered huskily, and Sonja felt a shudder rush done her spine.

She had to tell him. Had to tell him now.

"Lucian, you must know this."

***

Leila jerked up, her breaths coming in labored gasps. She felt slightly sweaty, and her heart was racing. She still could feel burning fingertips on her shoulders, warm lips against her neck. It had been so real. Even now, it was more like a memory, not a dream.

_It's happening again_, she thought to herself. _I thought they were gone for good._


	6. Preparing to Flee

Author's note: Well, here ya go, a new chapter!! We actually get to hear from Kraven this time around, hehe. Kraven fans, you probably don't want to read anymore. I'm not a Kraven fan. I'm quite anti-Kraven. But I am trying to keep Kraven as in-character as possible. But he will get plenty of torturing in this story, as I'm sure you'll be able to figure out when you read. Also, BIG apology to Nightslash. I said "her story". It's "his story". I'm very sorry, and I feel very stupid for that. But everyone should go and read his Underworld stories, they're great. But rated R, just so you know, still good. Anyway, next chapter we'll probably go back to Ordoghaz again, to see what's going on with Marcus and Erika, and all those other vamps. Now, the new female lycan character in this story, Avery, would be played by Hudson Leick. I hope to get the pictures of each actor for each character up on my site today, perhaps tomorrow, if anyone is curious. Well, thanks for all the wonderful reviews, Lucian will be back soon, of course, and hope ya'll enjoy!!!! Oh, and review again. Please?

Disclaimer: I own: Zahra, Avery, Xander, Anya, Katharine, Erik Drake, and any other characters that were not in the movie or the novelization. But that is the extent of my ownership. Everything else belong to Len Wiseman, Danny McBride, Kevin Grevioux, Sony, and whoever else has the rights. But couldn't I just have Lucian? Please? No? Bugger. Anyway, please do not sue me.

********************

****

CHAPTER 5: PREPARING TO FLEE

Kraven trudged along the sewer, dodging the rays of light that managed to shine down into the murky underground. He felt filthy and was covered in dirt and blood and his clothes wore soaked, and he sometimes wondered if the stench he thought was his surroundings was actually coming from himself.

He cursed in many languages he knew as he tripped and fell into the knee deep water. Muttering in Romanian, he rose back to his feet. He ached and was starving blood, any blood. But he hadn't even been able to catch one of the rats he had spotted. He had to get to one of the safe houses, a deserted one. And he needed to soon.

He wondered if Soren was alive. Probably not. Even if he had survived the lycans, the Viktor would have seen to it that he had been swiftly executed. If Viktor was alive, but Kraven imagined he was. He was an Elder after all.

What of Selene, and her precious Michael? Had Viktor killed them both? Had they managed to defeat him? If Michael could somehow survive the silver nitrate. Lucian had seemed positive that he would. But Lucian was a fool, and a dead one at that.

Kraven stumbled on, weary and yearning for sleep. But it wasn't safe. He had to get somewhere safe, he needed help. But who would help a traitor?

_What about that Erika? The servant girl, she might could be of service to me still_, he thought smugly. He would find a way to get to her, get her to help him escape from Hungary or something. He had no other choice really.

***

The lycans were ready to go. All of them each held a small bag with their own supplies and few things they wanted. Everything else they would simply get once they had settled into Lucian's ruined fortress. They stood, waiting for their leader and his vampire mate to come.

Zahra looked around, sad to see that it had come to this. Not that she would necessarily miss this underground lair, with it's stench and constant dampness. But that again they were forced to run.

She sighed. It was necessary, she knew that. And it would give them a better chance of survival and victory against the vampires in the end. Hopefully.

"Calm down, Zahra," Avery told her in a calm voice. "It's for the best. They'll be here soon, we'll go, and we might could finally get some rest without having to worry so much about Death Dealers finding us."

Zahra merely glared at her, then folded her arms across her chest.

Avery Williams was an American lycan, bitten and turned in the late nineteenth century, when some of the pack members had ventured over to the country. She had been one of the few that ad been turned during that visit to actually join the main pack. She was also the only blond female lycan in the room, which made her stick out like a sore thumb, if it hadn't become so natural. Now it was more like she stuck out if she wasn't present.

"Is everyone ready to leave," they heard Michael ask loud enough for all to hear him. Which, fortunately for the soft-spoken hybrid, didn't have to be more than a whisper really. When he saw them all nod and a few mutter yes, he nodded also. "Good. Then let's go."

***

"This will be difficult, Michael," Selene warned him. "So many lycans, traveling will not come easy for a whole pack."

"We have done it before," Michael, or rather Lucian, answered. "And now we will do it again. We are survivors." He turned and looked at her. His features softened and once again Michael had regained control. "Sorry. It's just so hard to sometimes. He was so strong."

Selene nodded grimly. "And still is, it seems."

***

Kraven stopped abruptly. His hair stood on end and he listened carefully to the approaching sounds, sniffing the air.

Lycans. Lots of them. Getting closer, much closer.

_Time for a change of plans_, he thought quickly and turned on his heel. Rushing off as quietly as he could, he turned down another tunnel, trying to escape the lycans' senses. For once he was actually thankful for the stench that surrounded him and soaked him, it was his only defense against the lycans right now. If the smell of the sewers could possibly overrun his own distinct vampire scent, then he could possibly get away without being noticed.

***

Selene looked around at all the lycans surrounding her. Again she had to go over the events that had led her to this point. For a Death Dealer who had despised the lycans so to now travel and hide with them. She still felt wary and distrustful of them, remnants of an instilled hatred that had become instinctual.

But she also felt twinges of guilt. She had killed so many, and for no reason now. Before it had been justice, revenge, preventing others from going through what she went through. And what of her own kind? They were just as horrid as these lycans could be.

Perhaps worse. After all, it was the lycans that had taken her and Michael in. It was the lycans that wanted the war to end without complete genocide. The vampires, they wanted to erase the lycans. The lycans merely wanted to be free, and to have their own justice.

She looked at Michael, his jaw set and his shoulders slightly hunched as he led the lycans towards a safe place to go aboveground, where they would split and take their different routes to Moldavia. She lowered her gaze to the metal chest-shaped pendant that hung from his neck. The pendant she had given him after the battle with Viktor.

Lucian's pendant.

Sonja's pendant.

"Do you think we will live six hundred years?" Michael asked her out of the blue. He glanced at her, eyes catching hers briefly before turning back to look ahead.

Selene shrugged. "I don't know. Perhaps. If we survive the war then probably," she stated.

"He lived much longer than six hundred years. But he lived six hundred years alone," Michael told her. "He was always alone. Lycans, they mate for life, just like normal wolves. And he lived six hundred years without his mate."

A small nod. "He was strong, like you said. But so are you," she told him.

***

Kraven ran, certain he was far enough away that he could without having worrying if the cursed werewolves would hear him or not. He ran towards one of the safe houses on the western side of the city, near the outskirts.

He would get some blood, some new clothes, hopefully be able to wash some of the grime off of him, and then would sneak to the mansion and try to get to Erika. It should go as planned, he would reach the safe house before sunset and would probably be able to avoid the sunlight and still get in. He could rest until the last rays of the sun were gone, then rush to the mansion.

Still, he had to wonder what the lycans were planning, it sounded as if the whole horde had been approaching. Were they going to attack the Ordoghaz? Or were they fleeing? To scared to fight without their precious leader Lucian.

_Probably the latter_, he thought smugly.

He stopped, and leaned against the wall of the tunnel, taking a short break. He would be so thankful to get out of the sewer, out of the country. All he really needed was some money and a car, really. Perhaps he should just kill someone after sunset and take their money and car, instead of risking the mansion.

No, he was not going to do something so, degradingly like an act a lycan would do. Besides, a part of him was curious what sort of state the mansion was in now, and who had survived the battle that night.

***

Xander, Avery, and Zahra walked closely behind Michael and Selene, but shut out the conversation going on between the two. They would not pry. Michael and Selene were mates, that was obvious, but they wanted to be closer to their leader, in case something happened. They couldn't afford to lose him.

Xander felt Avery slip her hand into his, and he gripped it tightly. He smiled at her reassuringly, silently telling her they would make it.

She smiled back at his reassurance, comforted. They laced their fingers together and continued to walk close behind their leaders.

Zahra watched them a maternal fondness, and deeper sadness. If only Raze had been there as well.


	7. Welcome Home

Author's note: Wow, I'm getting a lot of reviews!! Thanks so much!! I'm an addict, so I've been quite happy to see that you all like it and have left your thoughts!! Well, here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it as well. Michael and Selene will be back next chapter, and Lucian, along with the lycans over in England will prepare to come back to Hungary next chapter as well. Meanwhile, we get Kraven torture!! And some Erika/Marcus moments, as my muse and I have become quite fond of them. Well, hope ya'll enjoy and please leave a review!!!

A/N2: Oh, and I have most of my characters' actor picks' picture up on my site now, including my pick for Marcus. Thanks to NightSlash for the suggestion of him (and go read his story if you haven't already!).

Disclaimer: I own only the characters that were not in the novelization or the movie. Dominique and Marcus are not mine, these are just my versions of them. They and everybody from the movie and novelization belong to the people involved in the movie. I am making no profit. But could I please have Lucian?

*******************

****

CHAPTER 6: WELCOME HOME

It was sunset, at last. Time to get everything prepared for the celebration. Erika sighed as she rose and left her room to join the other servants to make sure everything was ready. She quickly made her towards Dominique as they waited to be given their instructions.

"Well, well, did you get any rest?" Dominique asked cheekily, smirking at her friend. "Or were you too busy thinking of a certain, powerful male to rest?"

Erika mock-glared at her. "I got plenty of rest." She then winked. "And thought of a certain, powerful male."

"Everyone, silence," Katharine ordered softly as she stood in front of them all. "Now, tonight is a very important night. Lord Marcus will be leaving the mansion tonight, to lead the Death Dealers in the search for the lycans and their hybrid. Along with the traitor, Selene."

Erika's eyes were downward cast at the mention of the female Death Dealer. Ex-Death Dealer, really. It was hard to believe Selene could have killed Viktor. After all those times she had stood, looking in on his tomb. After all those rants about Viktor having her and the other Dealers out there searching for the lycans. And she had joined the lycans? After killing her beloved Elder? Something just didn't add up.

"But first, there will be a short celebration. And we must make sure everything is perfect."

Erika and Dominique glanced at each other and rolled their eyes. Duh.

***

Kraven peered around nervously, making sure no vampires were around as he left the safe house he'd been able to sneak into. Certain it was clear, he left and quickly hailed a cab. He felt humiliated, having to ride in a mortal's filthy cab, but he had no other choice, except to walk the ten miles to the mansion.

And he was not going to walk ten miles, most of it through woods. He had just gotten relatively clean.

He quickly got into the reviling car and briskly told the driver where to go, rolling his eyes at the man's idiotic mumbles, praying to be safe at such a close distance to the Devil's House.

***

Marcus strode through the halls of the mansion, watching as the servants busied themselves with preparing for the celebration. He fought back the wave of disgust the curse lycan part of him felt and picked up his pace.

He entered the front parlor and headed for the stairs. He would wait in his room, the lycan's memories and the lycan part in himself were already struggling for control over the vampire Elder he had once been. And was still trying to be.

Heaven and Hell, how would he be able to get through the night? Even if he managed to make it through the festivities, by the time they got near the hybrid or any lycans the abomination that he had become would be turning quickly on the Death Dealers.

Shaking his head, he continued up the staircase and turned to the left once he reached the upper hall. Only to spot the same servant, Erika, he had run into earlier. She was in a beautiful, strapless and sleeveless gown, dressed for the occasion.

She looked perfect, the top layer of her light golden waves pulled back into a French braid, the rest falling freely down slightly past her pale, bare shoulders. He watched her as she turned in his direction, her beautiful, natural blue eyes meeting his vampire ones. Her crimson lips parted slightly and she almost bowed.

Fighting back a smirk as she remembered his command at the last moment, he walked towards her. He could tell she was having trouble holding his stare without so much as a simply nod.

"My Lord Marcus," she greeted nervously. He could almost imagine her cheeks slightly flushed, but they remained the same pale shade.

"Hello, Erika," Marcus smiled kindly at her, trying to make her relax. Her posture was extremely tense, but he would see to it she quickly lost all anxiety towards him, and his position. He would make certain of it.

"I see you are already dressed for the celebration tonight, I must say you look quite lovely," he told her, keeping his tone warm. He swore he saw the color of her cheeks brighten the slightest hue of red. "Erika, there is something I wish of you," he told her.

Her beautiful eyes widened slightly, and she nodded quickly. "Of course, I am at your command, My lord."

"No," he shook his head. "I do not want you to obey me, I want you to accept me," he whispered. "I wish for you to be at my side at tonight's festivity." He placed a finger on her lips as they began to open, an automatic yes about to escape them. "Do not say yes, not unless you wish to be by my side. Not by an Elder's, not because you think this is an order and as a servant you must obey, not because this could be a chance to snatch power."

The girl moaned softly as his finger trailed down to her jugular, then as his fingers slid down to her shoulder. His other hand moved to the opposing shoulder, and a sigh escaped her.

"I want you only to say yes if you wish to be by _my_ side."

Erika stared up at him, her eyes searching, for what he did not know. All that mattered was that he was now gazing in her own, the beautiful ocean blue hypnotizing. For some reason, he was not hybrid, abomination, vampire elder, or lycan when he looked in them. He was simply Marcus. And it had been more than a millennia since he had felt that way.

"Yes," she whispered. "I, I wish to be by your side tonight."

Marcus stared at her hard for a long moment, then let his hands fall to his sides. Smiling, he reached and took her right hand, bringing it up to his lips. "It will be my honor, Lady Erika," he replied. "I will see you there."

As he walked towards his room, and Erika headed off towards her own destination on shaky legs, neither of them noticed the pair of envious eyes watching from the doorway of another room.

***

Lucian followed Erik into the large estate his friend now resided in, along with the rest of the British section of his people. They had stayed together in a single pack, just as Lucian had commanded. It was better, safer this way.

Erik turned to Lucian, smiling for a moment. "You can meet my wife now," he told his leader. "I regret it is under such circumstance though.

The much older lycan waved him off. "Do not worry over it. It will be good to meet her finally, no matter the circumstances surrounding it."

"Karl," Erik called to one of the nearby males. All eyes in the front hallway had turned towards Erik and his companion, curious of what was going. A lycan that appeared to be in his late forties came forward. "Go and get Diana, tell her there's someone here I want her to meet. Then go and gather everyone in the conference room," Erik instructed, and Karl nodded before heading off.

Lucian grinned, looking around at the almost cavernous hall. "You've certainly been doing well, my friend, I think this may actually outdo Ordoghaz," he teased.

Erik was about to reply when someone else spoke up first.

"Lucian, is that you?" a familiar, missed voice spoke from behind and Lucian turned around to find himself face to face with his own nephew. It had been well over a hundred years since he had last laid eyes upon the last of his blood kin. "It is!"

"Rudolf," Lucian greeted warmly, embracing his nephew tightly. "It has indeed been too long."

***

Kraven stumbled through the wood, the lights of the mansion growing brighter and larger. He had told the driver to stop about a mile from the house, where he wouldn't be seen. The superstitious man had readily agreed and had even taken the much smaller amount of money from Kraven, probably not even registering how much he had been given. Kraven realized he probably hadn't even needed to give away the money he'd taken from a foolishly nosy mortal woman he'd run into near the safe house.

It seemed like something special was going on, from all the lights on. Which meant a heavier watch. Just his luck. If he only get to the back, near the garage he could undoubtedly sneak into the mansion and get the necessary supplies.

He might not would even need that servant's help after all.

***

Leila sat at her kitchen table. She was quite thankful she didn't have to work the next day, well technically today, unless there was an emergency that called for her to be needed. Her head hurt and she was still exhausted. Probably because what little sleep she had gotten had been filled with those strange, haunting dreams.

_Memories_.

She'd had those somewhat disturbing dreams since she turned thirteen, although not constantly. Just enough to stay regular and to strike as more than simple nightmares or fantasies. Some were wonderful, some were horrid. But she could never remember them much after waking. Only a voice, low and soft like a lover's caress.

And a name.

Lucian.

But she didn't know anyone named that. And it seemed as though the voice called her by a different name, but what it was she could never remember.

She took a sip of her hot tea, trying to figure out why they had started back up. The dreams had stopped, rather abruptly, nearly a year ago. And now they were back in full force. Why? Was there some trigger event that would bring them back?

_Those eyes._

Her thoughts went back to the stranger she had locked eyes with for a few brief moments. Those eyes, haunting and familiar.

_Like his eyes._

Leila stood up and began fixing something to eat, her stomach growling, telling her that she would probably think more clearly if she ate and just tried to relax.

***

Erika could not believe it. She still felt like water practically. Somehow she was able to get back to the servants' quarter's without stumbling.

Lord Marcus wanted her to be by his side tonight. It was, she didn't really know how to describe it! Amazing, incredible, honoring, thrilling, frightening, and so much more. And the way he had looked at her, his eyes so cold and yet so, she couldn't think of a word to fit them. The way he had touched her, his words.

Why? Why was he interested in her? She had practically thrown herself, ok she had thrown herself at Kraven, but still he had rejected and refused her time and time again. But then, Marcus was quite different from Kraven.

Cuter, too.

"Erika," she turned, startled at the whisper of her name. Her jaw dropped in shock when she saw who it was that had called her.

_Speak of the Devil_, she couldn't help but think as she saw Kraven hastily coming towards her, leading her to an abandoned room. 

He shut and locked the door before turning back to her. "I need your help, Erika. I'm sorry for what I did to you, but now you're the only one I can count on."

Of course, he could count on her. Not trust, not love, not even desire. Count on. It made her cold blood start to boil but her face remained confused. This was her chance.

At revenge.

"Yes, of course I will help you, but what do you need me to do?" she asked innocently, fighting back the urge to smirk. "Tell me what to do."

Kraven sighed with relief. "I need you to get some clothes, not many, just enough for a day. I can get the rest. But you must be quick," Kraven instructed her.

It was all she could do not to roll her eyes and snap at him, telling him she wasn't an idiot. But she managed to avoid those actions and simple nodded. "I will, where do I meet you?"

"The garage," he said hurriedly. "Now go, I don't have much time."

_Oh, you have no idea, Kraven. No idea at all._

***

Erika strode briskly to the Death Dealers main quarters and headed straight to Kahn. The weapons master and leader of the lycan-hunting clan looked up at her arrival in slight surprise, obviously wondering what could bring her here.

"We have an unwelcome guest," she stated, finally allowing her smirk to show.

***

Marcus groaned lightly when he heard a knock on his door. All he had wanted was some peace and quiet before the stupid party, enough time to gather his strength and collect his wits. To push the beast back into its place. Apparently, he wasn't going to get his wish.

He rose from his bed and walked over to the door, opening it to find Erika and Kahn standing outside in the hall.

"My Lord, forgive the interruption, but the traitor Kraven is in the mansion," Kahn informed the weary Elder. "He came to Erika, asking her to steal some supplies for him, help him escape."

Marcus glanced at her briefly, curious of why Kraven would go to her. But it did not matter. She had come forward with this information, and he would possibly be able to get some much needed answers from the backstabbing ex-regent.

"Then you are forgiven, seeing as this should of course be brought to my attention. Have some of your men tighten security. Then we shall go and deal with Kraven." He turned to Erika. "Do you know where he is now?"

She nodded. "Yes, my Lord, he said he would meet me at the garage."

"Then you and I shall go and see if he is there yet," Marcus told her and stepped out of his room. Turning to Kahn, he gave the Death Dealer the orders to have five Dealers join himself and Erika as they went to arrest Kraven.

"My Lord," Kahn bowed and walked off to see to his instructions.

"Now my dear, we must go and catch ourselves a rat."

***

Erika and Marcus, flanked by five stoic Death Dealers, headed for the massive garage where she was to meet Kraven. She smiled, satisfied that she would finally be able to see him put in his place. Humiliated in front of her. Betrayed by her.

_Turnabout's fair play._

They entered the garage to find Kraven waiting, His eyes widened in alarm when he saw Marcus, not even registering the Death Dealers.

"Hello, Kraven, so glad you've come back home. It has been a long time," Marcus greeted. "You look surprised to see me."

Kraven's betrayed expression fell on Erika, but she merely grinned, baring her fangs. He visibly gulped and looked back at Marcus. "What of Viktor, did he wish to sleep again?"

Erika and Marcus glanced at each other, realizing the extent of Kraven's unawareness of what had been happening since the bloody battle nearly two weeks ago. Erika almost felt sorry for Kraven.

Almost.


	8. Haunted

Author's note: Wow, I'm already at eighty reviews!! Thanks SO much, everyone, for the lovely reviews and support!! I hope I continue to keep you happy. This chapter has plenty of Michael/Selene, since someone keeps bugging me for it. And also a bit of Lucian/Sonja and Marcus/Erika (which someone has also been bugging me for, you know who you are!!). Hope you enjoy and please review!!

Disclaimer: Ok, I only own the characters not found in the movie or novelization, got it? Good. As much as I'd love to own Lucian, I don't. I'd even like to own Sonja, so they could be together, cause I'm a die-hard L/S shipper, but I don't own her. Obviously. Please don't sue me, Sony. Don't be like White Wolf (sorry, I couldn't resist).

*****************

****

CHAPTER 7: HAUNTED

_Lucian lie on the cold, hard ground in agony, blood pouring from his whipped back. Still, as long as Sonja and the child were unharmed, he would gladly bare this and more. He could not imagine Viktor possible of such a vile act as to kill his own daughter, but he could not help but worry for his beloved and their child._

Everything hurt as he struggled to move, to look up at Sonja. He heard a creaking noise, and wondered what was happening. He finally managed to push himself and up he looked to see a round opening in the ceiling of the cavernous room.

No!!_ Lucian tried to scream, but his body stayed still as he watched in horror. Sunlight poured in through the widening circle, hitting Sonja._

Her scream filled the room and he finally found the strength to move. Violently struggling against his chains, he cried out in protest, watching helplessly as his princess' skin melted and burned, turned black and chipped.

She writhed in pain and let out a final scream before the light had burnt her enough to kill her.

Lucian stared in horror and despair, and her name escaped his lips in a scream.

***

"SONJA!!!!" Michael cried out as he jerked up. He looked around, dazed. He took in his surroundings, remembering where he was. Moldavia, Lucian's fortress, or what was left of it.

"Michael," he heard Selene whisper next to him. He turned to see her kneel beside him on his makeshift bed. Her eyes had turned the pale blue that marked a vampire, but why he did not know. "You were dreaming." A simply statement, not a question.

He nodded. "It was when she died again," he confided. "So much pain, so much sorrow. It was worse then when," he hesitated, thinking of his own lost wife. Michael turned to Selene, her eyes still blue. "It was so extreme, more passionate than any human could feel. I don't know how he lived with it, it sometimes feels as though it could destroy me."

Selene remained silent for several minutes, before laying a cold hand on his warm shoulder. "It can only destroy you if you let it," she told him. "Lucian used it to fuel him, he took control. If he hadn't, it would have destroyed him, his kind, and the vampires. He sought justice more so than mere vengeance." Selene sat down next to Michael.

"It grew," Michael stated. "The pain, the love, everything. Time didn't make it fade, it made it stronger. When Lucian bit me, he loved her more then he had the day she died." Michael turned towards Selene.

"You should get some sleep, you need to rest some, you haven't since all this started," Selene instructed, but Michael didn't listen.

Instead, he leaned over. Whether it was the leftover passion from the memory, or his own feelings for Selene, perhaps and most likely both, he felt the urge to be near her, feel her cold skin against his warmer flesh.

Kissing her softly, he moved near her ear and whispered, "I don't want to sleep." He raised his hands to hold her shoulders, keeping her near him. He felt her stiffen, but then she relaxed. As he pressed his own mouth against hers, he felt her begin to return his actions, her own hands coming to rest on his chest and her lips parting slightly against his.

He laid her back down on the makeshift bed, careful with her as though she would break. He remember Lucian being that way with Sonja. But this was Selene, not Sonja. He was Michael, not Lucian. He would not break her, not hurt her.

But she could tear him down. And right now, that's what he wanted. To forget everything, to shove away all his responsibilities just for a few hours.

***

Lucian and Rudolf sat next to each other at a large table in the conference room Erik had ordered Karl to gather everybody in. Nearly fifty lycans were in in the room, and these were not all of the British sect of the lycans. Merely the ones Erik felt needed to be present. Lucian grinned as his nephew told him how things had been going, catching up on old times. It was good to see one of his own flesh and blood, especially after losing so many of his closest friends that night. He still harbored hope that Raze had managed to survive that night.

But he was certain he would have seen the large lycan sometime as he watched out for Michael and his pack. And the vampire Selene.

"Lucian, I would like you to meet my wife, Diana," Erik announced as he and a young, at least in appearance, beautiful female lycan. Long, nearly black hair and lovely cat-like eyes were her most striking features, but she would have been beautiful nevertheless.

Lucian stood and shook her hand. "It is an honor to finally meet you after reading about you in Erik's letters," Lucian told her.

Diana smiled. "No, it is I who am honored, to finally meet the leader my husband has told me of since my turning. My husband tells me you come with grave news though."

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Lucian confirmed. He turned to Erik, signaling it was time to start the meeting. He wished to get this over with as soon as possible. His native land and the continuing war beckoned him to return quickly.

Erik nodded and turned to face all of the lycans in the room. "Everyone, I'm sure you've all discovered who it is that came home with me this morning. And you're probably wondering why. It appears that the war may be close to ending, and much has happened. Lucian has come to inform us of the new developments." Erik stepped aside and Lucian walked over to stand in front of the group.

"Viktor and Amelia are dead. Only one Elder remains. A little more than a week ago, we found the human descendant of Corvinus." He waited a moment to let the murmurs die down at these statements. "This is hardly a short story, so I can only give you the basics, as we haven't a moment to lose. A young Death Dealer, Selene, woke Viktor prematurely when she discovered my plan. But we were able to capture the Corvinus descendant, Michael Corvin, and I injected his blood.

"The vampires though, attacked that night, seeking to destroy us all before a hybrid could be made. But they were too late. I was able to inject Amelia's blood into my own, and with Corvinus blood in my system, I was able to take the change. But I am not the only hybrid. This Selene I mentioned, she cared for Michael, and helped him to escape. She bit him, to save him from silver poisoning and therefore changed him into a hybrid as well."

"Isn't that good?" A lycan male asked.

Lucian nodded. "Yes, it is. But not everything else that happened afterwards is. I do not know of all the details, but Viktor was killed in a battle with Selene and Michael. But somehow, Marcus has become a hybrid."

An uproar resounded through the crowded room, but Lucian quickly put an end to it. He did not have time for this.

"Silence!" he commanded loudly and sternly. "You must hear this, for I do not know the Elder's plan. Michael and Selene have been leading the pack. They believe I am dead. Kraven, our source inside the vampire's clan, betrayed us. They have a new weapon, which he used on myself and Michael. Silver nitrate. Fast acting, straight into the bloodstream. There is no digging out, no expelling it from your system. So far, Marcus appears to be hiding his new change. But no attacks have been ordered on the lycans. Simply tracking. I do not know how Marcus has become a hybrid, or what it is he plans. But what I do know is this: we must go back to Hungary. Until Marcus proves otherwise, he and the vampires are still our enemies and a threat to our survival." Lucian stared at the faces looking at him, waiting for his orders, ready to listen to their leader. "We leave for Hungary tomorrow. All of us. On different flights, different times. We will go to the ruins of an old fortress in Moldavia, where we will join the rest of the pack. Now, go, and gather up only what you need."

***

Selene watched as Michaels chest rose and fell with his breath. It was nearly nightfall outside, soon they would have to go and see how many of the pack had arrived, and how they were fairing. But for now, Michael rested. He needed to. And she strangely enjoyed watching him sleep.

To think, not more than two weeks ago she had loathed and despised lycans, and would have hated any breed with lycan blood in it. Yet here she was, lying half atop a lycan/vampire hybrid, after making love to him.

But was it making love? Were they in love? Could they really, truly be feeling something remotely close to what Lucian and Sonja must have felt for each other? It was strange to think she could feel something so, warm. For so long she had been frozen to everything and everyone. Except Viktor, at times. 

But Viktor had been a lie. He had created her, molded her to his standards and his expectations. Tore her down and then built her back up. Made her hate the lycans, did everything in his power to keep her from the same fate as Sonja.

Yes, she had to love Michael, to have even thought of betraying Viktor. And it had brought Viktor's deceit and treachery into the light. At first she had almost hated Michael and Lucian for it. But even more, she had hated herself and Viktor.

Now, she simply pitied Viktor. For being so blind, so arrogant, and so cruel. She was beyond her hate of him, of Michael, Lucian, and herself. Viktor was dead, herself, her family, Sonja, Lucian, and their child avenged. Justice served. And that was the end of it.

She had to focus on what mattered now. Michael. Survival. The lycans and her own kind. Bringing this war to its end at long last. That was what mattered. Nothing more. When the war was over, perhaps she could openly admit to herself and to him that she was not as cold as she used to be.

Until then, she simply cared for him. Nothing more.

She looked at the pendant that Michael wore. She reached up, fingering it delicately. Sonja's pendant, worn by Lucian for six hundred years, six whole centuries. And in a way, he still wore it. She wondered if Lucian and Sonja wore reunited in eternity, if there really was an afterlife.

For some reason, she believed there was. And if so, then she knew they were together. No other deserved it more.

_Would I be able to love someone for six hundred years?_ she questioned herself. Looking at Michael, she began to think it might be possible.

***

Erika walked down a hallway, a soft smile upon her face as she remembered the sight of the Death Dealers dragging Kraven away. Marcus would hold judgment tonight, his first venture outside Ordoghaz postponed until the situation with Kraven was taken care of.

The smile grew as she then remembered the look he had given her as he followed the Death Dealers. It had sent shivers down her back in a delightful way. Kraven had never been able to make her react like that. Her lust for him had been nothing compared to what Marcus made her feel.

She wondered though, why was he interested in her of all people? She was merely a servant. The only way to acquire Kraven's attention was to throw herself at him, or if he wanted someone to check on Selene. But Marcus had come to her, had shown more than passing interest in her. 

It was thrilling and an adrenaline rush, making her feel warm almost. She was eager for her next meeting with Marcus.

Which was now, she realized as she turned the corner to the hallway towards her quarters. There stood Marcus, dressed in his regal Elder robes, similar in style to Viktor's only his were gray. He turned, hearing her silent approach, and Erika nearly gulped.

In his Elder attire, he was even more commanding and handsome. Almost unconsciously, she found herself bowing slightly, but a hand reached out to lift her chin. Her eyes raised slowly to meet Marcus'.

"Forgive me, my Lord Marcus," she began, but his forefinger was once again placed on her lips to silence her.

"You have done nothing wrong. I realize it must be hard to forget years of training in simply one day," he said kindly. "I was looking for you, my dear, I wanted to ask you, why did Kraven come to you for help? What made him think he could trust you?"

Erika lowered her eyes, wishing she could bow her head in shame. But Marcus' hand was still holding her chin up, and he would not so quickly let her hide.

"When he was regent, I often tried to," she hesitated. She was afraid what the Elder would think of her when she told him. "I often tried to make him notice me," she stated finally. "And I suppose he thought he still mattered to me. But he doesn't."

She felt Marcus' cold breath on her skin and she looked to see him leaning down so close their noses were almost touching.

"I am glad to hear it."

Erika was about to respond when she felt cold lips on hers, and whatever she was about to saw flew out the window, along with any other coherent thoughts she may have possessed.

***

Lucian stared out at the setting sun, his hand reaching up to where he could still almost feel the pendant. But it wasn't there. Gone, now hanging from Michael's neck. He smiled, a bittersweet smile. It had relieved him when he discovered where the necklace had gone to. But he would be happy to have it back. His only piece of her, the only tangible part of Sonja he'd had for six hundred years, the only part of her he would ever have for the rest of his life.

"You'll have it back soon enough," he heard Rudolf say as his nephew approached. "Don't worry, from all you've told me, this Michael will take good care of it," he said, trying to comfort Lucian.

The lycan leader nodded. "I know he will. There's too much of me inside him now for him not too." He glanced at Rudolf. "But it's all I have of her, and I can not stand not having it with me."


	9. Judgment Passed

Author's note: I'm nearing one hundred reviews!!! I'm so excited, I've only gotten over a hundred reviews on one story, and that was at twenty-something chapters with just 108, I think. So, I must thank all of you so very, very much!!! The reviews have really helped, and will keep on helping me if I keep getting them. Yes, I know, shameless attempt at being subtle and hinting for more reviews. I'm an addict, and reviews are more addictive than drugs, I'm certain. Now, Michael, Selene, and that pack aren't in this chapter, but they will be back. And will probably meet up with Lucian next chapter. Anyway, hope ya'll enjoy and please review!!!

A/N2: BTW, the Kraven of Leicester title is from the novelization, likewise with the Battle of the Alps, the fight in which Lucian was supposedly killed. I did not come up with that stuff. Also, according to my calculations and all the knowledge I've gathered about Underworld and the chain, Marcus was ruling when Lucian was "killed" by Kraven. Just wanted to state that, clear up any confusion about Marcus' comments on that part.

Disclaimer: I own any characters that did not appear in the novelization, the script, or the movie. Everything else belongs to Sony, Len Wiseman, Kevin Grevioux, Danny McBride, and anyone else with legal claim and copyrights of Underworld. Please, don't sue me. Don't be like White Wolf. I'm making no money of this anyway. Oh, and could I please just take care of Lucian until you need him for the sequel? He needs to be in the sequel, BTW. And Stephen Billington needs to play Marcus. And he needs to end up with Erika. Just thought you should know that, Len and Kevin and Danny and Sony.

********************

****

CHAPTER 8: JUDGMENT PASSED

Kraven tried not to groan as he was dragged into the large room where the Elders had once slept. Marcus sat on the stone throne-like chair, clothed in his Elder robes. Bowing his head, Kraven noticed a few of the oldest vampires and many Death Dealers on each side of the room. He was slightly surprised and angered to see Erika among them.

He would have loved to throttle her at that moment. Stupid whore, betraying him to Marcus. But he couldn't move if he tried to, the Death Dealers held him in an iron grip as they pushed him to the ground and chained him to the cold floor.

"Before us is the traitor and one time regent, Kraven of Leicester," Marcus announced, his voice and expression cold and unmoving, "who betrayed us to the lycans nearly six hundred years ago when he made a pact with Lucian the night of the Battle of the Alps. The only vampire to return from the battle, he brought with him the branded scrap of Lucian's skin. He claimed to have take it from the lycan leader after killing him." Marcus glowered down at Kraven. "Instead, he and Lucian made a deal, to wait until the right moment and kill the council and Elders."

Murmurs and whispers echoed through the room as all stared down at Kraven, their eyes the pale tell-tale mark of their race.

"SILENCE!" Marcus shouted, his voice loud and commanding. All hushed immediately, their heads bowing in shame. His cold eyes flashed white for a moment before closing and his lowered his head slightly, bringing a hand up to rub his temple.

"My Lord, are you unwell?" Kahn asked, starting to approach, while Kraven tried to hide a satisfied smile at the pain the Elder was apparently feeling.

Rage and humiliation surged in him as he kneeled in front of so many of the coven. And to think, all of this because of Selene, Lucian and Michael Corvin. But Marcus would be more merciful than Viktor, though it was nearly impossible for Kraven to truly believe that the oldest of their kind had been killed by Selene and her disgusting lycan.

Marcus waved Kahn off, rising again to sit up ominously in his throne. "I still remember the night you returned, holding the bleeding scrap of skin. I still remember the lies you told, and the deaths we suffered that night," Marcus hissed, rage in his eyes. "Kraven of Leicester, you are hereby condemned to die by sunlight. Tomorrow at sunrise, you will be executed," the Elder announced what all knew would come. He looked at Kahn. "Take him away."

Kraven felt the urge to struggle with the Death Dealers as they unchained him and began to drag him out of the room. But he remained still, letting the warriors lead him away. He knew what to expect at sunrise. He had been present at Sonja's death, the only vampire to have been executed, at least by that manner, in over his seven hundred years as a member of Viktor's coven.

Sonja. The reason this whole bloody struggle had ever started. All because she fell for a mangy lycan, Lucian. And Selene, Viktor's replacement for the daughter had killed, had followed in her predecessor's footsteps.

***

_Her arms ached and her wrists burned, but the only thing Sonja was aware of was the merciless whipping Lucian was enduring before her. Tears, streaked down her cheeks, crimson flowing down ivory skin._

His cries of pain filled the room, echoing off the stone walls. She struggled against her bonds, calling for Soren to stop, pleading with her father to have mercy. But the lashes kept coming, making her beloved writhe unwillingly in pain. He managed a glance at her between lashes, his eyes meeting hers for one brief, bittersweet moment before the whip came crashing down on his back yet again, shattering the heartfelt stare.

"Father, stop this, please!" Sonja cried, but her father never even glanced at her, his face cold and hard, his pale blue eyes glowering down at Lucian. "How can you do this?" she demanded, anger and sorrow flooding her being. She could not understand how he could do this to her and her beloved. And their child, his grandchild, no matter what it was.

Another scream from Lucian grabbed her attention and she turned to see him finally collapse onto the cold, stone floor. They had broken him, at last they had succeeded in breaking her lycan guardian.

She gazed down at her lover, her eyes stinging with new tears at seeing him in this broken, bleeding state, she turned to watch her father turn and walk out wordlessly. She sent him a hateful glare.

Are you satisfied now? Is seeing him broken what you wanted? No, I don't think you could be satisfied with that,_ she thought balefully, the cruelly cold and blank faces of the council barely acknowledging her. They followed her father out, and she turned to look at her suffering lover._

A creaking sound took her attention away from Lucian, and she stared up in horror, knowing full well what was happening. She looked once more at Lucian, her eyes filled with despair.

I don't regret a thing,_ she thought, wishing she could tell him as he managed to lift himself up and look at her. She felt the sun's fatal rays hit her skin, burning her. She screamed in agony, sorrow, rage, and mourning. _

It was not just she they were killing, but her unborn child. And she knew they would want Lucian as well.

As she felt her skin burn and melt, one last scream filled the room and her lover's voice was the last thing she heard.

"SONJA!!!"

***

"No!" Leila cried out, nearly screaming. Looked down at her arms, touching her skin. The burning sensation still lingered. Breathing labored, heart pounding, she closed her eyes in relief when she was certain she wasn't on fire.

Shaking, she rubbed her arms, suddenly cold. Pulling her cover up tighter around herself, she sat back against the headboard of her bed, the dream (_memory_) still vivid in her mind. Which was odd, because they had never stayed with her once she woke. They had always quickly faded. But this one was clear as day and confusing as hell.

She dreamt she was a vampire? And her lover, Lucian, was a werewolf?

_Lycan._

It was insane, she was insane it seemed. She felt as though she was losing her mind, having all these crazy dreams and visions. This whole life playing out inside her mind as if memories long forgotten, a life not her own and yet hers being relived as she slept.

A long sigh escaped her as she tried to block out the screams of this Sonja's lover, tried to forget the smell of his blood and the sight of his broken body. But they were still so clear, so fresh. As if they had just happened.

With a sigh, Leila got out of her bed and headed for the kitchen. Her bare feet tapping on the cold tile floor of the small room, she went to the fridge and got out the milk. She needed something to drink, her throat felt incredibly dry.

_Probably from that scream I let out, hope I didn't upset the neighbors,_ she thought, worried she'd get complaints. But she shrugged, if they did, they did and she didn't care at the moment. She just wanted to go and get some peaceful, dreamless sleep.

Sleep without a werewolf lover named Lucian, with haunting, gray eyes. Familiar eyes. Like those she had seen briefly in the airport. She thought about Lucian, his face. It resembled the face of that man at the airport, from what she could remember. But that day was hazy, so much had happened. And it was actually night, wasn't it?

_I'm losing my bloody mind._

***

Anya smirked as she watched the Death Dealers lead Kraven out of the room. He probably thought he was finished, no way of weaseling his way out of execution. Fortunately for him, she needed the dirty little secrets only he knew. As the others left the room, bowing their heads to Marcus first, she threw that servant whore a malevolent glare, disgusted at the ring on her finger that had the Marcus' emblem on it, before striding out, trailing behind the Death Dealers.

Taking care not to be noticed, she watched as the Dealers took Kraven to a room in a more deserted part of the mansion. As soon, as they had gone, leaving one to guard the door, she grinned slyly. Time to get to work. She was not about to lose her chance at power to a mere servant that wasn't even a hundred. 

Slowly striding towards the Dealer guarding the door to Kraven. "Hello, is this where they're keeping the traitor?" she asked seductively. The Dealer looked at her, unsure of what she wanted. She winked at him, then reached up and slammed her palm against his throat. She then hit him in the back of the neck, effectively knocking him unconscious.

But not for long. Though that trick did work on vampires, it didn't last as long as it would on a human. She had to hurry for this to work.

***

Erika stayed behind, watching as Marcus rubbed his temples, his brow furrowed. Once everyone had left, she slowly approached him, her heels clicking on the stone floor. She knew Marcus was aware of her presence, though he didn't acknowledge her yet.

"What troubles you, my Lord?" she asked upon nearing him, reaching out to lay a hand on his shoulder. "Are you in pain?"

Marcus shook his head. "No, I am just weary of this war, and of the fact that I must now rule without slumber," he replied, trying to reassure her, but his tone did not convince her. He kept his eyes closed, never meeting her own which she found quite peculiar.

She reached over and turned his face towards her and his eyes flew open. She gasped, but did not back off, staring in surprise at him.

No longer were his eyes a pale blue, instead they were completely black. Almost like a lycans'.

"What has happened to you?" she asked him, kneeling beside his throne. He turned away for a moment and when he met her gaze again, his eyes were once more the color of ice.

Marcus sighed and stood, walking over to where he had once slept. "The lycan's blood, it just poured over here, Viktor had carelessly left the corpse. I did not think Viktor would forget something so important, he knew of the possibility, Singe told him."

Erika's brow furrowed at the name. Who was Singe? And what was Marcus talking about, being a possibility? She remained silent though, as Marcus would undoubtedly explain as he went on.

"But I suppose with everything that had happened, everything that was going on and coming to pass, he was overwhelmed. Even what took place that night would tire the most powerful of our kind, I have no doubt. It was the lycan's blood that awakened me, not Kahn's," he tried to explain, though Erika still did not understand just what he meant. "Because of my heritage, because I am of the Corvinus bloodline, it changed me, mutated me." He turned to face her, his expression torn. "I am a hybrid, a crossbreed now. Lycan blood now runs through my veins." He paused, closing his again as if in pain. "I have his memories inside my head."

Erika stood and timidly approached the Elder. She was still quite confused of how this was possible and whose blood he had received, but she now understood what had him so tense.

"I will keep your secret," she told him, placing her hand on his chest. "I will keep all of your secrets, just don't hide them from me anymore, please," she pleaded.

Marcus smiled down at her, lifting a hand to stroke her cheek. "I do not think you will have to worry about that." He sighed and leaned his forehead against hers. "I am so weary of his thoughts in my head, these strange visions and memories so alien to my mind."

Erika moved her hand to his neck, wrapping the other one around as well. "We still have plenty of time before sunrise. And I could probably think of ways to take your mind off these foreign memories." She smiled up at Marcus.

He grinned, wolfishly, and took her into his embrace. "Oh, do you? I'm all yours, and all for distracting myself from these thoughts," he told her, pressing his lips against hers then lifting his head. His eyes were now teasing, his posture again relaxed.

Erika grinned. "Then I shall do my best to make you forget all of that," she promised.

"You, my consort, can make me forget simply by touching me it seems," Marcus replied. "Now come, I wish to spend this night with you and only you, before the sunrise and Kraven's execution."

Erika nodded and eagerly let Marcus lead her out of the room, following him to their rooms.

***

Lucian sighed as he watched the lycans busied themselves with preparing to leave for Hungary. At sunrise, they would leave for the airports, two different ones. They had already dived into groups, to keep from the confusion of having to split up at the airports.

He wondered how Michael and Selene were fairing, if Marcus had located them yet or not. He doubted it, Selene would make sure of it although he was certain Michael was becoming a capable leader. But Lucian had been alpha too long and could not help worrying about his pack, his fellow lycan brothers and sisters.

And he longed to feel the comforting metal against his skin again. But he would have to wait another day. Soon, though, soon they would be back in his native country, walking the familiar streets of Budapest. Soon he would again see the familiar ruins of his first fortress. 

He walked off to find Erik and make sure everything was on schedule. It would be good to get back and be able to personally make sure Michael, Selene, and the pack were well and unharmed. They had now become his reason to keep on fighting. Viktor was dead, and justice had been brought about. Now he simply had to ensure his species' survival.

And what would become of him after the war was finally, truly over? What would he do? Six hundred years of his life spent for only one purpose, to fight, to survive, to take his vengeance and make sure his kind did not fall into extinction. He hardly knew anything else any more.

As the years had passed, he had thought less and less of what would happen to him once the war was over. Even that night, when he felt he was close to bringing the brutal rivalry to its end, he had so many things to take care of, to think about. Becoming the hybrid, dealing with Kraven - who would put that one traitor from the American's Revolutionary War to shame -, to having Viktor and his Death Dealer storm the subterranean fortress.

But now, now it seemed that he had too much free time with nothing to do on his hands. Too much time to spend thinking about life after the war. About his life afterwards.

It didn't matter. Not now at least. He would face life without the war when it finally ended. If he lived.

***

Kraven heard the door of his bleak room unlock and open. He looked up and saw a familiar, beautiful, and not particularly welcome face.

"Anya," he stated, his expression confused by her sudden appearance. "What are you doing here, with a traitor no less?" he asked dryly. Anya was old, nearly as old as Amelia had been. And just as ruthless, sneaky, and power-hungry as he was.

"Why, I think it's quite obvious. I'm setting you loose," she told him, a snakelike grin forming over her features. "I think we can both help each other out, and at least this time you won't be dealing with a filthy dog."

Kraven smiled. Perhaps she wasn't as bad as he had always believed. "What do you need me to do?"


	10. Unexpected Developements

Author's note: This here is the longest chapter I have ever written. And I didn't even put in everything I was planning to. It's over seven pages, and I just felt I had reached the right stopping point. Next chapter, we'll get some trio action, some more intrigue with Anya, and Marcus will debate over, well, can't give everything away. I'm afraid to say though, that my muse has come up with a plot twist/point that is quite cruel. But, it will bring more Kraven torture, ultimately. Anyway, thanks SO very much for all the reviews, and hope ya'll like this chapter!!! And please review. Sorry for the shameless beg.

A/N2: Oh, and BtVS fans, movie or TV show, I have nothing against that franchise, I think the movie is ok, and the show was ok as well. And I am American, just so you know. I mean no offense to anyone or any country (especially my own, I happen to be proud of my country).

Disclaimer: I only own the characters not present or mentioned in Underworld the movie, the novelization, or the script, or even the comic. Nor do I own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I mean no harm, I simply had to write my own sequel, and bring Lucian back. And Sonja. Don't sue me, please. Oh, and I would like Lucian, until you need him for his part in the sequel. Which he needs to be in. Savvy?

************************

****

CHAPTER 9: UNEXPECTED DEVELOPEMENTS

Lucian smiled grimly. Sunrise at last. Time to leave. Time to return to Hungary. They would arrive in Budapest and regroup, before heading to the old fortress in Moldavia after joining with Michael and the pack. Unless Michael had led them to the old fortress, which would not surprise him. It was the smartest, safest move they had at the moment.

"Everyone is ready, Lucian," he heard Erik inform him from the doorway. Lucian looked up from where he sat in the library. Rising, he nodded.

"Good, then let's not keep them waiting," he replied smoothly, eager to leave. The end was so near, he could feel it, more so than that fateful night now two weeks ago. He longed for his pendant yet again to hang from his neck, he worried for Michael and his own vampire lover, and for his pack there.

"Are you sure going to Budapest is a good idea?" Erik asked. "And not simply going straight for Moldavia?"

Lucian nodded. "I have to make sure the pack isn't still in the city. I'm almost positive, since Michael has my memories, he'll lead the pack to the fortress. But," he continued, "I can't be sure."

Erik nodded and followed Lucian.

***

Kraven smirked as he closed the blinds of his window. Anya had given him money and a car, plus clothes, sending him into the city to find a place to stay for the now. Once the sun had set, she would slip away from Ordoghaz and they would meet to discuss just what it was she had in mind.

He was alive, and it was now sunrise. He was safe, for the moment. And that was all he needed to ensure his survival for a while longer. He would outlive the last of the Elders, he would make sure of it.

"Well, I suppose I must rest until nightfall," he mused to himself, with a sigh. He would love to have seen the expression on Marcus and Erika's faces when they heard of his escape, but would simply have to settle for Anya's descriptions.

He still could not believe Erika was Marcus' consort. But then, she was his type. And Erika had done all she could to get into a position of power by attempting to become the lover of a male in a higher class. But it had been different when she had come after him, her own sire and the at-the-time most powerful vampire in Europe. Now she had betrayed him to the last Elder, whether before or after she had jumped into the vampire's bed he didn't know. Nor did he care anymore. All that mattered was that they would both pay.

They all would. At least Viktor and Lucian already had.

***

Lucian boarded the jet, followed by Rudolf, Erik, Diana, and a few other lycans. It was nice enough, not too crowded, at least at the moment, and clean, with fairly comfortable looking seats.

None of it mattered or even registered in the leader's mind. All he could think about was the last time he had been in an airport, the emerald eyes that had caught his for one fleeting, beautiful, and cruel moment. He sat down in his chair once he found it, still going over every detail of the familiar face.

It had either been a hallucination, or there was now someone walking around that looked exactly like his beloved princess. It may have been six hundred years since he had gazed upon his precious Sonja's face, but he still remembered every detail as if he had seen her every day every year since the start of the accursed war.

And that face he had seen, those eyes he had stared into, had been _hers_. There was no denying it. But he was almost positive now that it had all been in his mind, the sight of Selene and Michael reminding him of his own eerily familiar situation. Causing him to want to see his beloved once more so badly, outside of his memories, that he had simply created the delusion.

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?" Rudolf asked quietly, cutting through the haze that had formed around Lucian's thoughts.

The lycan elder turned to face his nephew. "Am I that obvious?"

Rudolf smiled sadly. "When it concerns her, yes. You get this look in your eyes, bittersweet could not come close to describing it and yet it is the only word I can think of. Joy and despair fill them, and you almost seem to leave and travel back to the past," Rudolf explained.

Lucian chuckled softly at the statement. "Yes, I believe I do. Or at least a part of me does. But she is never truly off my mind. A portion of my thoughts are always about her, thinking of her, remembering her. She was my life, and I must think of her constantly if I wish to keep it." He shook his head, staring down at his hands.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking," they heard over the speakers, and Lucian sighed. At last, the time had finally come. Time to go back home, time to officially return from the land of the dead.

***

Marcus silently left his chambers alone, fully clothed in once again in his Elder robe. He had told Erika she did not need to witness the execution, his tone softly pleading. He had seen too many in his time already, and even though Kraven was a traitor and the cause of so much misery for the vampires, she did not need to see such a brutal show before she even reached her first century.

Erika had reluctantly agreed, and it pleased him greatly that she wanted to accompany him even to the gruesome execution. Because even though she may have hated Kraven, she hadn't necessarily wanted him to die. She probably would have preferred he be kept alive and tortured for several centuries.

"So, you made the servant your consort," a familiar, slippery voice said and as he turned a corner, he found himself face to face with Anya. Her eyes were pale blue, and her smile was dark. "I'm surprised at you, going so low. She's nothing more than a girl-child compared to you, if even that," Anya continued.

Marcus' eyes narrowed, but otherwise he showed no sign of the rising urge to rip Anya's throat out. "Better a girl-child than a viper," Marcus replied calmly, satisfaction at Anya's furious look cooling his own anger a bit. "But it's really none of your concern. And," he went on, stepper closer, "if I ever find you near her, or even suspect you mean her any harm I will gave you an ear to ear grin, below your mouth," he warned her, his tone threatening. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have an execution to attend."

He walked away, unaware of the knowing smirk Anya threw his back as he left, or the fact that she had caught the slight change in his scent.

***

_Lucian looked around at the carnage before him. Five horses, ripped and torn, their coats soaked with their own blood. He saw one still struggling to breath, its chest rising and falling faintly, not even perceptible to mortal eyes most likely. Pity swelled in him and he walked over to it._

Its eyes were open and it looked up at him in fear. It tried to move, whinnying softly as Lucian kneeled down beside it.

"Shh, shh. It's all right, I won't harm you," he softly whispered. He examined it, his eyes closing when he was done. Just as he had feared, it would not survive. "It's disgusting, how he kills even your kind so cruelly," Lucian said to the dying beast. He sighed and unsheathed his sword. "I'm sorry," he told the horse before raising the blade only to bring it down on the horse's neck.

And Viktor said he and his kind were better than Lucian's. That they were mere beasts. And yet, it was the lycans who killed their food quickly, it was lycans that treated animals they did not feed on with respect and gentleness, it was the lycans that had mercy.

"Where are you, Viktor?" Lucian asked as the wind whistled through the leaves of the forest nearby. He stood, walking out of the stables only to find another body rips to bloody shreds. This time though, it was human. Male and older, probably just past his prime. Lucian passed the body without checking it for breath. No human could survive that beating. He slowly, warily entered the fairly large home, his sword ready.

"What have you done?!" Lucian hissed when he saw what was left of what he assumed was the family of the dead man outside. An older woman, her throat and chest slashed open, and Lucian saw that Viktor had drunk of the woman's heart. A younger female was located several feet away, the same wounds as the first.

He shook his head in loathing and disgust as he headed down a hallway. He looked inside each room, searching for the Elder or any survivors. He opened one door to find two girls, mere children, torn apart practically.

Seething with rage, he nearly lost all control and let the moon's power once again overcome him. But he growled and fought the primal urge down. If there was a chance that someone had survived the massacre, he did not want to frighten them any more than they already had been.

Lucian searched the whole house, but found no more corpses and no survivors. He snarled in rage and frustration. Then he faintly heard the Elder's voice.

Quickly leaving the house, he sniffed the air, trying to determine where Viktor was, which way he had gone. The air was filled with the smell of death and the Elder's own vile stench. Suddenly he heard a horse whinnying.

But there were no living ones left,_ he thought to himself, running around to the back of the house. In the dim moonlight, he saw two horses racing off, very familiar figures atop each._

Viktor and Kraven. And someone else, a young woman it seemed, sitting in front of Viktor, the Elder's left arm holding her on the galloping animal. Long, raven black hair and fairly pale skin was all he could see of her, but he knew she must have been from this family, since she was dressed only in her nightgown.

So, you decided to take a different kind of victim this time, did you, Viktor? And what will you tell her, I wonder? That she was the victim of the war, that rabid lycans came and slaughtered her family? Yes, you most certainly will, I'm sure.

__

Lucian cursed the skies. He had come too late and another family had bee ruined and destroyed because of the cruel Elder. He walked off, he would not be able to take on the Elder now that he had fed himself past the point of gluttony. But Viktor would pay one day, he would suffer justice for those he destroyed.

***

Michael slowly opened his eyes, taking in everything he had just witnessed through Lucian's. He looked over at Selene, now asleep in his arms. He stayed where he was, not wishing to wake her now that she had finally fallen to slumber. He reckoned it must have been because it was day and her natural time to sleep.

He remember when she had told him of her family, of what had happened to them. He remembered the brief glimpse of the girl Viktor had taken, of the victims he had left behind. That had been her. Lucian had been tracking Viktor, not the other way around. He had been seeking to kill Viktor, to keep the Elder from ruining more lives.

And all this time, Selene had believed otherwise. Michael tightened his grip around her slightly, careful not to wake her. He had the feeling it was the small part of Lucian in him that made the action happen, but he was not positive.

The memories had been ones that had taken place more recently, as though they were finally ready to move past Sonja. The part of Lucian in him was becoming less powerful and less separated. Like they were blending now, and Lucian was giving up his hold on Michael. It was a welcome change, though he hoped he would keep the qualities of leadership Lucian had passed on to him.

Sighing, he closed his eyes, blocking out the sounds of the pack as they settled in. He decided to get some more shut eye. He would probably need it.

***

Kahn had never before felt the dread he felt now as Lord Marcus approached him and the other Death Dealers. He had no idea how Marcus would react, but it would not be pleasantly, of that much the veteran Death Dealer was certain.

"Something is wrong," Marcus stated as he neared the group of warriors. "And I am assuming it has to do with Kraven."

The other Dealers bowed their heads in shame as Kahn nodded and answered. "Yes, my Lord. He has somehow escaped," Kahn informed the Elder. "We're not sure how, Brian is missing from his post, Kraven most likely killed him."

Marcus closed his eyes, gritting his teeth. "Search the entire mansion, for anything that will tell us what happened, and as soon as night falls, I am leading the Death Dealers on the hunt for the rat!" Marcus roared before turning swiftly and striding away so that his Elder cloak billowed behind him.

Kahn turned to the others. "You know your orders, go!" he told them and walked off to alert the others. He shook his head. The ex-regent was causing more problems than the lycans it seemed.

***

Erika sighed. She hated staying behind while Marcus went to the execution, but she hadn't been able to refuse him when he had requested her not to come. She could barely stand when he gave her the look he'd used as he asked, much less argue!

"You are hopeless, you know that?" she told herself, getting out of the more than comfortable bed. Quickly dressing, she decided to go and see if Kraven's punishment was over yet or not. True, Marcus would come back once it was, but she felt a little stir crazy. Walking out of the room, she was met by one of the older vampires, Anya.

"Hello, is it Erin?" the aristocratic female asked condescendingly. Her pale blue eyes stared at Erika with a mightier-than-thou contempt, and Erika's defenses immediately were raised.

"Erika," she hissed back, her eyes narrowing and the blue turning pale to match Anya's. "What do you want?" she demanded, not caring to act polite.

"My, my, what a temper you have, Eliza," Anya scolded mockingly, deliberately saying the wrong name. "I simply wanted to congratulate you on your new position as Marcus' consort. Although, knowing him, it won't last for long. He'll probably have had his fill of you before the next full moon. Which is in two weeks, I believe."

Erika seethed over the comment, her jaw clenching and her hands balling into fists. Two could play that game. Yes, indeed they could.

"Thank you, for the advice," she replied coolly. "I'm sure you speak from experience. But trust me, it has nothing to do with Marcus or any other male that dropped you. You brought it on yourself, I'm sure of as well." Much to Erika's satisfaction, Anya's eyes narrowed to slits and she scowled. Almost pouting, really. Erika resisted the urge to smirk, and simply smiled sweetly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be going."

Anya reached out and grabbed Erika's arm though, stopping her from moving. Erika glared at the older vampire as she leaned in, sneering. "I would watch it, young one. I haven't lived nearly a millennia only to see a servant rule over me." Anya spat out the word servant with disgust, and Erika nearly growled.

"I think you are the one who should be careful," Erika warned. "I'm not the one threatening an Elder's consort right in front of him," Erika told the older vampire smugly.

Anya's eyes widened and she turned to see Marcus at the other end of the hall, glaring at her. Fear flickered in her eyes momentarily. Then something even more frightening happened, something that scared Erika a bit herself. Marcus was suddenly between the two females, as if suddenly teleporting there.

Erika wondered if this was an Elder trait or something he had because of the lycan blood mixed with his. Anya's reaction confirmed the later.

"How did you?" she asked, frightened and shocked.

Marcus growled. "I warned you, Anya, I told you to stay away. If we did not have a small crisis on our hands, I would order the Death Dealers to lock you up until I decided a fitting punishment. But for now, that will have to wait," Marcus told her. "Now get out of my sight, before I simply kill you now."

Anya shrank away, quickly turning and hurrying off without actually running. Erika was more than happy to see her go.

"Are you alright?" Marcus asked, turning to face her. His features softened and became worried almost, delighting Erika. It was nice to know he cared that much.

She nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Just a little pissed off, but nothing more." She then remembered something Marcus had mentioned. "What's wrong, you said there was a crisis?"

"Oh, yes," Marcus sighed. "Kraven, the bastard, escaped somehow. Tonight, I'm going to lead the Death Dealers on a hunt for him." He closed his eyes in exasperation. "I swear, when we find him, I'll kill him myself, laws and traditions be damned."

Erika placed a hand on his shoulder. "You should be careful, Anya knows something is off with you," Erika said, coming nearer. That's when she really took notice of it, the peculiar scent of him. She had never been near a lycan, except for Michael, if he could count, and did not know their smell. She had never been around an Elder, and did not know if they perhaps smelled slightly different, being the oldest of their kind. But now she realized, as she took in the scent of him, that he must have the scent of lycan mixed in with vampire. She had always noticed he carried a different scent from the other vampires.

"Marcus, you must be very, very careful, your scent is strange," she told him. "I think you may smell of lycan."

"Wonderful, as if it wasn't already hard enough to keep that part of me hidden," he said wearily. "Perhaps I should simply reveal myself. I am an Elder, and many would not dare challenge an Elder, especially a descendant of Corvinus and the last Elder remaining," he mused to her.

"Do you think it is safe?" she asked him.

Marcus stared down into her eyes. "I don't know.

***

Rudolf glanced over at his uncle, glad to see Lucian was at least had his eyes closed and was seemingly resting. He then turned his attention back into the ridiculously stupid vampire movie. He loved it, of course. He often wondered if they would get a quick surrender if they somehow were able to force the vampires to watch some of these movies.

__

Probably wouldn't last a day.

This movie was, oh what was the name? _Buffy the Vampire Slayer._ Yes, that was it. He vaguely remembered hearing that there was a series based on it. He shook his head, smiling. While many countries put out bad vampire flicks, America seemed to produce them ten times for each one that didn't come from the young country. But then America seemed to make more movies than many countries combined.

Of course you had you crappy werewolf flick as well. He shuddered when he remembered that one _Howling_ movie. He believed it was the seventh, but he couldn't be sure. Horrible. Disgustingly ignorant as well. It was slightly insulting though how vampires got much, much more movies based on them than lycans did.

__

But then again, he thought while watching the very blond "slayer" attack Paul Ruebens, _that might not necessarily be a bad thing._

Chuckled at a joke, glancing again at the lycan beside him. He was worried about Lucian. He wondered what effect this change had on his uncle. He wondered what it was that made him seem more despairing then he had been for several centuries. At first he had been seething and sorrowful. But as the years passed and the war evolved, he had become more and more self-controlling, restraining, and determined. The sorrow never left his eyes, nor the suppressed rage, but they were the only signs that remained to hint of the tragedy that began the gruesome war.

But now he had seemed much more yearning, as if something very specific had made him think on her and nothing but her. He supposed it could be the fact that he no longer wore her pendant, but something told him that wasn't it.

Rudolf sighed and turned back to the movie. He had been there, six centuries ago. He too had been born in slavery, and only twenty years before the death of Sonja and the lycan revolt led by his vengeful uncle. He hadn't even been allowed to fight for the first ten years of the war. He wasn't supposed to until he was fifty, but Lucian had allowed him to begin fighting in smaller battles after the death of his parents.

Another stupid joke was made, and Rudolf chuckled slightly, but kept quiet. He didn't want to disturb Lucian. He pushed away his worries and memories, cuts almost opening up again, and focused on the movie. Kristy Swanson was about to kill Rutger Hauer.

At least the only had time for one more movie, and a short one at that. It would be good to see his native land again.

***

Selene woke up to the sensation of a warm body pressed against hers, arms wrapped around her, her own arms returning the instinctual embrace. Skin against skin, she had never woken to this before. She tried to push away the voice in her head that said she liked it and opened her eyes.

Michael was asleep beside her, his slumber appearing peaceful at the moment. Hopefully he had been given a small reprieve from the torrent of mostly unpleasant memories. He needed his rest, the war was far from over, and he was, unfortunately, the only one who had any chance of leading the lycans into victory.

She looked around, trying to decide if she could move without waking him. But then, did she want to move? It was quite comfortable in his embrace, his warmth. He still tasted of the sun, his skin still tan form the exposure to it.

How long had it been since she had felt the sun? More than a century, but it mattered little. Viktor had taken her from the sun, turning her to ice. But she now felt warmth, the closest thing she had to ever seeing the sun again.

Closing her eyes, she decided to simply settle in next to him, slightly under him almost. She still felt sleep tug at her, it was her natural time to sleep, and it had been so long since she had allowed herself rest. It was almost frightening, how comfortable he was, how right it felt, being here, with him.

Selene shoved those thoughts away, determined to either sleep and simply lie in silence and not think about her feelings for Michael. Now wasn't the time, she couldn't and shouldn't focus on their relationship until after the war.

Suddenly, she felt him move and his breathing changed ever so slightly, alerting her that he was now waking up slowly.

"I see you're awake now," he whispered groggily, taking one arm from around her waist - she refused to acknowledge the cold feeling that came over her when he did - rubbing his eyes. "Do you wish to sleep longer?" he asked softly.

She stared into his dark eyes, like a puppy's almost. Of course, that's all he was age-wise compared to the lycans and even herself. She shook her head.

"No, we should check on the lycans," she stated, suddenly desperate to escape his heat. "Make sure all of them are here and that there were no problems."

Michael nodded, agreeing reluctantly. "Yes, I suppose you're right." He let go of her - again, she ignored the coldness that washed over her - and stood up, reaching out his hand, offering it to her.

She took it, for reasons she didn't think she could ever have, and started to walk out of the room. A hand grabbing her arm gently stopped her, and she turned to see Michael staring at her strangely. "What is it?" she asked, the tiniest hint of impatience in her voice.

"There's something I think you should know," he replied. "Something I dreamt, saw from Lucian memories." He waited, making sure she was paying attention and not just waiting for him to finish so they could move on. "Lucian tried to save you, and you family," he told. "He was following Viktor, not wanting to wait until he became a hybrid to kill your sire. He knew about Viktor's periodical slaughters, and wanted to stop it, and to take his vengeance."

Michael paused for a moment, and Selene blinked rapidly, several times. Her head lowered and she took this shock in. All along, Viktor had said he had been tracking the lycans but had arrived to late to save her family. And all along, it had been the other way around, though Viktor probably hadn't known it. If he had, he surely would have tried to kill any lycan following him, especially if he found out it was Lucian, alive and well. She felt something eat at her, feelings of guilt and betrayal rising again. She pushed them away.

_Later, Selene. Later you can deal with them, and Michael, and everything else. Now is not the time._

"He saw Viktor, riding off with you and Kraven, who must have come from a hiding place in the forest, as none of your horses were alive," Michael continued. "He tried to see if any of your family was alive, but no. Only one horse, which he had to put down."

Barely even registering the act, Selene nodded. She looked up and met Michael's eyes. "We should go check on the others now," she said, at a loss for anything else to say. What were you supposed to do when you found out something like this?

"I know," Michael replied and let go of her arm. The left the room, heading to find the pack.

***

Anya stared at the Death Dealer tied up on her bed. Brian was his name, she vaguely remembered. She smiled cruelly at his unconscious form, thinking of all sorts of things she could do to pass the time till he woke again. She had plans for this one. He was her own, sired by her not even fifty years ago. He had been strong and tough then, which was why he had gone straight to the Dealers' clan. But he was hers, first and foremost.

And she planned on making him remember that. Her mind wandered back to her encounters with Marcus, remembering the way he had smelled, how he had moved so quickly. The smell, which she hadn't noticed before, almost reminded her of lycans, their awful, disgusting stench still in her memory form the old days when they had been nothing but slaves. But that was impossible, there was no way he could have been around a lycan, much less would have been. But his speed, it was impossible as well. The Elders couldn't move like that, not even Viktor.

So how had he done it? Why did he smell so odd, almost like those filthy mutts they were fighting? And what the bloody hell did he see in that tramp?

Anya quickly decided to tell Kraven this, to see if he could have any clue, since he seemed to know all of the secret nowadays. Though it would be quite low to ask him of all people. Especially since she was nearly five centuries older than him.

***

Lucian woke, reluctantly, as he felt the jet landing. Finally, he thought. He supposed waking from sweet oblivion only to find that they had finally arrived back in Budapest was a fair enough trade. He unbuckled his seatbelt, and waited impatiently for them to be allowed to get up and off the jet. He was itching to see the pack, to return to Moldavia, to get his pendant back!

And he was simply sitting at the moment, waiting for permission to stand. And Rudolf was trying to hide his smirk beside him. Silently, he fumed.

***

Michael stood outside, watching the sunset. He almost wish Selene could see it, it was lovely tonight. The clouds were dark purple and the sky a bright pink before turning light purple then darker, until it became a darkening blue. It was range right around the sun before it turned pink.

All of the pack had made it there safely and without incident, for which he was extremely thankful. At least something could go smoothly and without causing more problems for him to solve. He was amazed Lucian had been alpha for six hundred years. He hadn't even been leader for six weeks and already he felt like ripping out his hair.

Which he was sure would grow right back, rather quickly, and he'd have to do it all over again.

A sigh escaped him and he turned his back on the fading light. Tonight they would go through the supplies, try to determine the best course of action, and rest. He entered the fortress again, looking around at the ruins. He saw flashes of visions, bits of Lucian's memories here. He tried to see if memories of the night Lucian was supposedly killed would come, but they did not want to be remembered yet it seemed.

"We should get started," she said from his side. Selene walked off, glancing back at him momentarily to see if he was following.

He nodded, used to her abrupt, matter-of-fact attitude that she put on most of the time. Especially when something she didn't know how to handle happened to her. He understood. He might even would do the same thing if he had been through all that she had.

They entered the largest room in the ruined castle, which they had made the main room for counsel and planning. Most of the lycans stared in there anyway, conversing and sometimes sparring playfully with each other. The part of Lucian in Michael had often made him shout at them to stop, that they needed to save their strength, but for the most part he let them be.

All eyes turned to them, knowing it was time for a meeting. Silence filled the room, and the pack bowed their heads slightly to Michael.

"First off," he began, going straight to business, "we must put all the food and medical supplies in the safest room, and make sure we have enough for at least two days. W shall then store all the weapons in there as well, except for a few personal ones that you may keep if you wish to." Michael was about to speak again, when Xander - who had been on watch - came bursting in.

"We have company, and I didn't recognize them," he alerted. Those not standing rose at the news and murmurs spread through the room.

Selene and Michael exchanged worried glances before Michael walked over to Xander. "Which direction and how far away were they?" he asked. He remained blank as Xander opened his mouth to answer, when someone cut him off.

"Twenty yard sand approaching fast from the east, but don't worry, they're with me" a hauntingly familiar voice said from the shadows and everyone looked over to see Lucian, champion of the lycanthropes and the first alpha since their enslavement, their fallen leader, step into the dim light of the torches and silvery moon. Gasps were heard, but Selene and Michael could only stare in shock as he smiled at the pack.

"I believe my death not being factual is becoming a bit of a habit now," he stated wryly, a smile forming on his lips.


	11. Back from the Dead

Author's note: I have over a hundred reviews!!! I'm so happy!!!! Thanks so very, very much to my reviewers, this really means a lot to me!! So, here's another chapter for ya, hope ya'll enjoy it. I had t retire Marcus and Erika, but they'll be back and in the spotlight next chapter. Now, I am going to have to put this story slightly on hold, seeing as my mom is getting surgery this Thursday, and I REALLY need to finish another story of mine that's almost done. But I should get a chapter done this week, possibly two. As always, reviews are much loved and appreciated!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except the ones not in the Underworld comic, novelization, script, or movie. Savvy?

*******************

****

CHAPTER 10: BACK FROM THE DEAD

Michael was the first to speak, though he barely registered that fact. "How, how can you be alive?" he asked, dumbfounded, as were many others. They had seen the silver infected corpse, with blood and the liquid metal oozing out of the bullet wounds.

Lucian came closer to them, a soft sigh escaping him. "Amelia's blood. Unfortunately, it didn't act as fast as I would have hoped, but at least it did at all," he explained. "I will explain further, in due time. Now though, is time for more important and pressing matters," he told them. His eyes searched for someone, until finding Zahra. She met his eyes sadly, and his suspicions were confirmed. "I was afraid of that," he whispered. He closed his eyes briefly before sending meaningful looks at Selene and Michael. Mourning fallen friends would have to wait.

"You two, I need to speak with you in private," he told them. His gaze flickered over to Michael's neck, and the young hybrid knew what it was Lucian wanted. The alpha then glanced at Xander to give him instructions. "When the others arrive, tell them to wait in here."

Xander nodded. "Yes sir." He walked off to wait for the rest of the lycans to arrive, smiling at the fact that Lucian was indeed alive.

Lucian turned back to Selene and Michael, motioning them to follow him out of the room. Quickly leading them out, he headed for the room that had once been his old private chamber.

***

Upon reaching the fairly large room, its walls crumbling and the windows bigger than they used to be, Lucian faced Michael.

"There's something I would like returned to me," he requested softly. And Michael nodded, taking off the necklace. He handed it back to Lucian, who clasped it tightly, for a moment, the feel of the warm metal soothing in his palm. It felt as if it had been decades, centuries since he had touched the ancient treasure. He again put it on, pleased to once again be wearing it.

"So," Selene began, "you're a hybrid now yourself." A statement, not a question. Lucian met her eyes and nodded, but she lowered her gaze as soon as he did.

"Yes, and I'm not the only other one besides Michael," he informed them, earning confused and worried looks from the pair. "Marcus has somehow become a hybrid himself, though he of course has not told the covens of this development," Lucian explained, a smirk on his face at the Elder's predicament.

Michael looked at Selene and Lucian. "How is that possible?"

"Singe." Selene simply said. "Singe's blood leaked into Marcus' crypt. And since he is of Corvinus blood, he would be able to take the change," she finished, looking down at the floor, completely lost in thought.

"And how did Singe's blood end up in that room?" Lucian asked, struggling not to sound accusatory. He had known that the scientist had to be dead, but that didn't mean he had taken the fact well.

"Viktor, killed him after he told us of your plans, and after we learned of Amelia's death," Selene replied, still not meeting Lucian's gaze. "I captured him when Michael was abducted."

Lucian nodded. So, that must have been what frightened Kraven into leaving and coming to the pack. He looked back at Selene, curious of why the ex-Death Dealer refused to meet his gaze. She seemed unsure, which was - from what he knew of her and had seen of her - odd. But now was not the time to ponder over it.

"Well, then that explains how Marcus is a hybrid. There is more to it though. Kraven, spineless bastard," Lucian muttered, "is free somewhere, after escaping his execution. Which I believe was supposed to happen this morning."

Selene finally looked up, slightly puzzled. "How do you know this?

Lucian grinned. "Because the security at Ordoghaz is only a problem for someone under two hundred," he replied. "Oh, and Marcus has chosen a consort."

"Who?" the vampire warrior asked. She may not be on their side anymore, but they were still her kindred.

"Some blond, I didn't try to find out really, saw her with him though," he told her. "It doesn't matter. At least not at the moment," Lucian added. "What does matter is, Kraven is free, the covens are in turmoil and Marcus, their only Elder and leader now is a hybrid, and probably not in his best condition to be a proper ruler. Now is the time to strike, if we want to win this. If we want it all to end," Lucian told them emphatically.

Michael nodded. "I agree. This needs to end."

They turned to Selene, who was strangely silent. She meet their gazes for a moment, then nodded. "Yes, if we have a chance to bring it to an end, we must take it." She met Lucian's eyes finally. "But how will we defeat Marcus, even if the covens are in such a state? He is a hybrid, and so far it looks like that does ensure immortality."

"That is something that has plagued me as well. If only Singe were here, he could see if there is any weakness in the blood or DNA, some sort of virus we could use or even create," Lucian mused. He turned to Michael. "I don't suppose you specialized in that field."

The younger hybrid shook his head. "No, almost none except for a few classes and overheard conversations at doctors' lounges. But Adam, someone I worked with," he explained when Selene and Lucian gaze him blank expressions, "had a friend who was studying that field, she wanted to work exclusively in it sometime."

Lucian's eyes almost visibly perked up. "What was his name?"

Michael looked at him. "Oh no, we can't kidnap her, and it's a her, by the way," he corrected.

"We need someone to try and find a way to defeat Marcus, and since nobody here has any medical knowledge beyond first aid, other than you, we have to bring in an outside source," Lucian insisted. "It's not like we'll kill her once she finds something we can use."

Michael would have looked at Selene, but he already knew that she would ultimately side with Lucian. She didn't like bringing innocent humans into the war, but the Death Dealer had sometimes employed humans themselves, most of which ended up becoming lycan bait. Relenting, he lowered his head in a submissive manner.

"Don't worry, Michael, no harm will come to her," Lucian assured him. "Now, what is this doctor's name?"

"Leila, Leila Deneuve."

***

__

I am definitely going to be in trouble when I get there, Leila thought to herself as she raced to the hospital. She was already late, an hour and a half late, and Nicolas was already in a bad enough mood from what she could tell on her answering machine. He had been ticked about her being a half hour late, now add an hour, not good.

Swiftly entering the building and heading for the elevator, she tried not to think about everything she had learned in her dreams last night. And this morning, if you wanted to get technical. But something like that didn't just go away. It plagued you and bothered you and made you acknowledge its presence so that it could drive you even more insane by making you run circles trying to understand it.

Vampire and werewolves, um, lycans, were in her dreams, she even dreamt she was this Sonja, a vampire, and her lover was a, a lycan. That was not normal dreaming. These were coherent and real. Too real. It was beginning to terrify her, and they were certainly taking their toll.

Shaking her head, forcing herself to forget for a little while, she stepped out of the elevator as the doors slip apart. Walking towards her office, she was met by a very tired and angry looking Nicolas.

"I know, I know, I'm extremely late, but it won't happen again unless there's an emergency, I promise," Leila told the older doctor, but he wouldn't settle for that.

"Leila, I know you're having a rough time, with your mother being ill and everything, but if you can't make it to work, call," he told her, keeping his voice calm. "I would rather you not come at all then show p over an hour late and expect that it's ok." He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, his expression kind. "I know how it is, we have all lost loved ones, and have had to watch them fade. But you must remember, your job is important and you can't screw up. Or else you might become the cause of another person losing a loved one."

Leila nodded. "I know, I'm sorry. I'll remember to call in next time," she assured him and he finally let her pass.

***

Anya smiled as Brian opened his eyes, conscious again at last. He struggled against his bonds, nearly breaking the chains. He was a Death Dealer after all. But it was still to no avail, and Anya had to bit back a mocking laugh at his expression. Lazily, she strolled over to the bed to lie beside him.

"Good afternoon, sleepy head," she cooed. "I thought you would never wake up." She laughed softly at the glare he sent her. "Now, now, I simply want to talk. You and I have much to discuss, very pressing matters."

Brian continued to glare. "You mean about that stunt you pulled with knocking me unconscious? Or whatever it was you did with Kraven?" he spat.

A devilish grin spread across her lips. "Both are really all part of one big plan, and you now play a crucial part. Let's put it this way, I'll slit your throat and drink your blood as it pours out, killing you, or you can do what I ask of you. You decide which."

The young Death Dealer she herself had sired just barely over a century ago looked away, thinking. He glanced back at her, his naturally high eyebrows raising in curiosity. "What's in it for me?"

"Well, what do you think about blondes?"

***

Selene only half-listened to Lucian as he informed the pack, now joined by the sect from Britain, of what the situation now was, and what their course of action would be. She almost completely missed his announcement that he, accompanied by Michael and herself, would return to Budapest tomorrow and find this Leila Deneuve. She already knew all of this, or at least all she needed to anyway.

She kept thinking about what Michael had told her. Kept replaying her memories of that night, kept thinking about the fact that Lucian, the leader of the lycans, had almost saved her and her family. The "What if?" scenarios nearly overwhelmed her. 

What if he had gotten there in time? What if he had saved her, from Viktor, and had made her a lycan? What if he and Viktor had fought, killing one or the other? Or both ended up dying? What if someone else from her family had been saved, by Lucian and then turned?

Shaking her head, trying to clear it, she turned and silently slipped from the room. She hoped Michael wouldn't follow her, because all she wanted was a few minutes to herself to try and think this out.

How did you deal with the fact that not only was your family killed by the man you thought had saved you, but you were nearly killed by the fiercest leader of the very race you had thought responsible, and had spent almost all of your life trying to wipe out, was your would-be savior instead?

The best way you knew how, and the only way. Simply ignore it. But that wasn't working, so she had to find another way. Was she supposed to go up to Lucian and say, "Thank you for almost saving my family and I"? The fact of the matter was, she didn't know how she was supposed to deal with this, and she didn't like it.

Walking outside, thankful it was still a ways off from sunrise. Tomorrow evening, as soon as the sun set, she, Michael and Lucian would be traveling back to Budapest, Hungary. They would find this doctor, bring her back here, and try to find a way to strike Marcus. End the war, hopefully.

But she knew, it wouldn't be that easy. It never was.

***

Lucian approached Michael, the meeting with the pack over now. He noticed the young man looking around, most likely wondering where Selene had slipped off to.

"Michael," he called softly, getting the other hybrid's attention. "I wish to ask you something about Selene. She seemed, troubled earlier. Almost unsure, nervous even. Is something wrong?"

Michael shrugged. "I'm not sure myself. I can usually read her, but not all the time. I think though, that it might have something to do with the memory I had this morning, and then told her about," he explained to the alpha. When Lucian remained silent, Michael continued. "I saw the night her family was killed, when you came as Viktor and Kraven escaped."

Lucian nodded. "I see." He thought for a moment. He had long suspected that had been the case, but he had never been certain if the young girl he had seen with Viktor had been the one to grow to be one of the most tenacious Death Dealers. He looked back at Michael and motioned to one of the exits. "Listen, she slipped out earlier, I noticed her leave."

The younger hybrid moved to go after her, but Lucian grabbed his shoulder gently. "No, I would like to speak with her first," Lucian told him, then left at Michael's compliant nod. He walked outside, spotting the vampire at on of the lookout posts.

"I would rather not talk right now," she stated as he approached her slowly.

"You've never struck me as the type to ever want to talk, really," Lucian replied almost cheekily. He smiled softly as she faced him, her eyes glaring at him slightly. He came to stand next to her, no longer facing her.

Almost warily, she glanced at him, staring at him, thinking about what Michael told her earlier. Trying to imagine herself as his protégé, not Viktor's. Fighting for him and for his race, not Viktor and the vampires. She wondered what it would have been like to be a lycan under his rule, not a Death Dealer molded by the fallen Elder she had trusted for so long.

Lucian smiled, aware of her gaze, and he could almost hear her thoughts, the different lives she might have had being played out in her mind. He didn't blame her, it must be incredibly hard to take in how different, how completely opposite you life had nearly been.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there in time," he finally spoke. He looked at her, regret in his eyes. "I truly am."

Selene met his gaze, and she nodded. She saw what he was doing. Giving her some sort of closure. Because right now, they didn't have time for her to think about how her life could have turned out, she couldn't be caught up in alternate lives. And because he was genuinely sorry she had to suffer the same fate so many, including himself, had to at Viktor's hands.

"Thank you," she stated simply. "I think I'll go find Michael, he's probably wondering where I am now," she said and walked off.

The hybrid watched as she went to find her lover, for they had to be, they smelled so richly of each other's scent, smiling wistfully. A hand reached up to hold the pendant, the metal giving him some comfort. This was what he would do with his life after the war was over, if he survived. He would spend it here, watching the two of them. It would be his own form of closure.

***

Selene entered the medium sized room in which Michael and she had been sleeping. Sure enough, her hybrid was already in it, waiting for her it seemed. She almost smiled when he looked at her, his expression searching.

"Are you ok?" he asked her softly, and she nodded.

"I'm fine. How about you? How are you taking his return?" she replied, stepping close to him.

He shrugged. "To be honest, I'm relieved. I never wanted to be alpha, and he's much better at it than I am. And a part of me is happy for him, and then another part of me, the part of me that's still him I think, is almost sorry for him. He'll never get any rest it seems."

Selene nodded. She agreed. But right now, she wanted something. When it seemed that Michael was finished, at least for the moment, she reached up and pulled him down, kissing his semi-warm lips with her frozen ones.

***

Kraven strode down the sidewalk, looking around to make sure the were no Death Dealers or lycans in sight. He looked down at the address Anya had given him over the phone, which he had proceeded to write down. It was a coffee shop or something like that, near the hospital he was now walking by.

Rain poured down, and most of the people had umbrellas and were running to their cars or the Metro station. Some were coming from the hospital. He heard a honk and instinctively turned towards the sound. As he looked back, he barely had enough time to registered the person walking straight into him, and no time to avoid the collision.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," a female voice said as the young human backed away. At least they hadn't fallen to the ground. She looked up at him, and Kraven knew he must have dropped his jaw to the concrete below his feet. The girl gave him a similar look, obviously recognizing him.

But it was impossible. She was dead.

"Um, I, uh, I have to go, I'm sorry," she stuttered nervously, moving around him.

Kraven's arm shot out and he grabbed her arm, still dumfounded and desperate to look at her again, hoping he was only seeing things. Or the other way around, to prove that he wasn't crazy. Indeed, the emerald eyes staring back at him, the face that was covered in rain and filtered moonlight was perfectly identical to the face of Sonja. Viktor's daughter. Lucian's lover.

"Would you please let me go," she pleaded, struggling to get away. She appeared frightened, but unaware of who he really was. But she had recognized him, somehow. He noticed the tag on her shirt, she was a doctor here.

Letting go of her and watching as she ran off, he made a mental note to find out about this, Leila Deneuve.


	12. Promises

Author's note: Wow, I am so happy with all these reviews!!! Thanks so much for them, they've really meant a lot to me!!! Oh, and special thanks to livingdeadgirl for the pimpage in her fic (which is good, as long as you like Freddy Krueger, Samara Morgan, and their franchises, so, very good fic, read it). I'll try to catch up on that story this weekend! And many thanks to those who wished my mom well with her surgery. My muse has decided that I am to spend my writing with Underworld and specifically this story. Which is why you get an update so quickly. Warning, this chapter contains sap. Much sap. But next chapter gets into action scenes near the end. Oh, and to those who suspect Kraven will do something to Leila, wait and see. Wait and see. As always, hope you enjoy and please review!!!!

Disclaimer: Ok, I'm tired and don't want to do a long disclaimer so here: go read a previous chapter, and you'll know where I stand. Savvy?

********************

****

CHAPTER 11: PROMISES

_She was so soft, he loved to just simply stroke her, his fingertips brushing her pale, smooth skin. Her hair was like silken strands, he loved to bury his face in it, taking in her scent. He loved everything about her, everything about her was special and unique._

Lucian smiled when he heard his princess moan as he grazed his lips against her shoulder. He knew the expression was felt by her, at the sharp intake of breath she made. He moved down to her abdomen, not yet swollen with life, though it would be soon. He met her eyes, then pressed his ear against her stomach.

Sonja laughed softly. "What do you expect to hear, this soon?" she asked him. "It's too small now, to young."

The lycan glared at her petulantly. "Would you please let me indulge myself for a moment? I would like to spend a moment with my child, if you don't mind."

"Well, I do mind," Sonja replied, pulling him upwards yet again. "I want you for myself right now. You can spend time with him later," she said before kissing Lucian. "And yes, before you ask, I am almost positive it's a boy."

Lucian smiled down at her. "And how are you so sure?" When Sonja merely shrugged and smiled secretively at him, he moved to nibbled at her nape. "And what will he looks like? Blond and fair and beautiful like you?" He lightly kissed her throat. "Or dark and rough like his father?"

"A mixture of both." Sonja ran her fingers through Lucian's own mess of hair. "You're eyes, beautiful gray eyes. My hair, but not as wavy," she described their son with a smile. But there was sadness in her eyes.

Lucian knew why.

He sat up, pulling his beloved onto his lap. "I know, Sonja, I know," he whispered, and his princess laid her head on his shoulder, holding him tightly.

Then she broke away, staring at him. "Let's run away, far away from here," she pleaded. My father does not return from this last trip to the northern regions for another moon cycle."

The lycan shook his head. "No, not yet, my love," he told her. "In two months time, your father will awaken Amelia, and he will sleep. Once he slumbers, then we will flee," Lucian assured her. "You won't show for at least two months, and it will be slight at that time anyway."

Sonja nodded. "You are right. Father would hunt us down if we left before he went into his slumber." She sighed. "I just want to be with you, without looking over our shoulders, praying we will not be discovered."

Lucian kissed her, gentle and reassuring warmth to her frigid worry. "I know, my love, I want us to be free as well. And I want our child born in freedom as well. And he will be, we all will be free soon enough."

***

Lucian opened his eyes, sitting up from his spot on the floor he had to call a bed. He closed his eyes, clutching the pendant fiercely, as if it was the only thing keeping him alive. At the moment, he believed it was.

He rose from the floor, swiftly leaving the room. He had to get outside, he needed the sun, the open air. Just to get away from that room and those memories. He couldn't bare to think of them again, not again. He couldn't take the guilt of remembering their lost chance.

***

Leila jerked up from the sofa, tears in her eyes. She placed a hand over her pounding heart, surprised it hadn't beat its way out of her chest. She blinked, fighting the tears that started to fall. That had been the worst one. Worse than the one last night, when she, Sonja, her dream self, had died. This one, she didn't know how to describe it.

Bittersweet, perhaps. Heart-wrenching, that was for certain. Whatever it would be called, however described, it haunted her now. The dreams were now coherent and stayed with her when she woke, at least these last two.

She got off the sofa, hurrying to get ready. She had to get back to the hospital, she had several appointments.

"Why, why didn't they run?" she asked, wiping her eyes. She knew why, but seeing their future, it gave a completely different perspective. "I have to stop this, I have to stop living this life in my dreams." It just wasn't sane. And it was wearing her down quickly.

***

Michael woke abruptly, though he didn't open his eyes or move away from Selene's frozen embrace. Like _hers_. He was comfortable here, content here. Just as Lucian had been with Sonja. And their child. The child that would have been the first hybrid. Instead it was killed, its life snuffed by its own grandfather.

And now he had taken its place as the first hybrid. The only others of his kind were the lycan leader that had wanted to become a hybrid for so long - and had helped Michael to live and become this creature - , and a vampire Elder that probably wanted them both dead. But he was still the first. And for a small while, he had thought the only. Sometimes he wondered which he preferred. He feared what Marcus could and most likely would do. Lucian, on the other hand, he knew well mostly from memories and the part of the alpha inside his mind, and he trusted the lycan-turned-hybrid.

Selene moved slightly, her grip on him loosening as she did. Michael carefully slipped away, making sure he did not wake her. He needed to go and talk to Lucian, but he didn't want to keep Selene from getting her own rest.

***

Erika lie on top of Marcus, her body held tightly against his. As far as she could tell, he was asleep, peaceful for the moment. She sighed softly, letting her mind drift back to the incident with Anya. Marcus had nearly exposed himself, Erika could smell the lycan scent growing stronger and then fading as he had embraced her in the hall.

He would have killed Anya. She knew that. If he had lost control enough to change, he would not have had any thought of letting her live. Thankfully, he hadn't. Not yet. When would he though? He was losing his control, the more things happen, the more he lost his grip. And what would the covens do when they found out? Who would suffer the wrath of a Elder turned hybrid creature?

She knew Marcus would be in danger if he was found out, she was certain at least some of the joined coven would reject him when they learned of his "tainted" blood. No matter who he was, there were too many that had hated lycans too strongly for too long a period of time.

Erika's thoughts drifted to Selene. She thought she could understand the female Death Dealer's, ex-Death Dealer's motivation for saving Michael now. And she couldn't blame her.

"Something troubles you," Marcus whispered, startling her. His arms tightened around her and pulled her up closer to his face. "What?"

She looked up at him, her expression worried. "The covens can't know," she told him. "You can't tell them what you are, they'll reject you. Most of them have hated lycan blood too long for them to accept that you now have it in your veins."

Marcus looked away for a moment. "Must you remind me?" he pleaded. "I know how they feel, I hate myself now." He slid away, getting off the bed. "But the change, it's almost subconscious. When I first awoke, and ordered everyone to leave me be for the first few days, it was more because I kept changing without meaning to. So many memories and warring thoughts," he whispered hoarsely."

Erika looked at him with sympathy. "Then leave, go away and change for a while, maybe it will help," she suggested. "It seems that your anger fuels it, and with everything happening, you're only get more and more angered. Sooner or later, you'll change, and there will be witnesses."

"I can't leave, not with everything going on!" he declared. "Kraven, Anya, the Death Dealers' incompetence. There must be a leader here, someone who can actually make sure things are run properly. And besides, I hate the change," he added wearily.

Erika got up and walked toward him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders from underneath his own arms. "I don't care what you are, and you must accept it. You can't change it, and if you keep on hating it, you will only make everything so much harder," she told him. "Just, please be careful."

Marcus unwrapped her arms, only long enough to turn around, pulling her against him. She rested her forehead on his chest. "I promise you, nothing will tear me from you, ever."

She nodded, but clung to him tighter all the same.

***

In the largest room in the old fortress, most of the male lycans, from both sects of the pack, had congregated and were now playing cards, fighting, and/or making bets on the card games or sparring matches.

Rudolf, Erik, Diana, Zahra, Avery, and Xander though, had all gathered at one table, discussing what had happened with each clan. Xander told of the battle the fateful night the hybrids had come into being. And why they now had an ex-Death Dealer in their midst. Rudolf, since he was well known to most of the lycans in the Hungarian based sect, told of what had happened since Lucian had left the small yet growing group of lycans in England.

Rudolf of course had been saddened by the news of Raze's death, remembering the huge lycan that had been only a few years younger fondly. Zahra had remained silent throughout the conversation.

"So, what do you think Marcus is thinking, now that he has lycan blood running through him?" Xander asked, smiling slightly. "I know this might make thing worse, but I think he deserves it, after all the only person who hated our kind more was Viktor. At least he had something resembling a legitimate reason though."

Zahra nodded, but remained silent still, watching the younger - other than Rudolf at least - lycans discuss the current situation. Avery laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I agree, although this does make things a lot more complicated," Rudolf stated. "Lucian's right, we need to find a way to defeat Marcus, and fast, before they can gather up their strength again."

"Quiet," Zahra finally spoke of, whispering, watching one of the entrances. Lucian strode briskly through the room, paying attention only to whatever was directly in front of him as he went outside in the afternoon air. "He must be thinking of her," she said softly after he was gone.

Silence had descended upon the pack member in the room. They could all sense Lucian's troubled thoughts, and they mourned for their leader's loss, though many did not even know what it was.

***

Michael walked around the outside wall of the fortress. The sun was drawing closer and closer to the trees and mountains, soon to fall behind them. Soon after dusk, they would leave. He had mixed feelings still about this mission, but Lucian and Selene were right. They needed something to use against Marcus.

"You too," he heard a familiar voice say from behind, and he turned to see Lucian coming out of the old castle. Apparently, the alpha was suffering from what he had given Michael two weeks ago. "What is your reason?"

"Most likely the same as yours," Michael replied. "Memories. Yours."

Lucian met his eyes, nodding in understanding. "Yes, that would be the same as mine own reason. Strange how I can remember the first two centuries of my life with more clarity then the last five." He looked away, staring straight at the sun for a moment before turning away and staring at the faintly visible, Gibbous moon lower in the sky at the other side.

"What would you have named the child?" Michael heard himself ask, and mentally slapped himself for asking such a stupid and painful question. But the older male didn't seem to mind too much. Though he did seem slightly surprised at the mention of the lost child.

"We never decided, though we had many ideas. But we were going to wait until he was born before naming him. Sonja said she wanted to look at him, see his eyes first," Lucian explained, his voice tight, barely audible over the wind.

Michael nodded. He didn't have all of Lucian's memories, at least not yet anyway, and he could not recall anything about naming the child. He slowly approached Lucian and stood slightly behind and at his side. He was a good head and shoulders taller than the alpha, yet he knew he would stand no chance if he should ever fight Lucian. But that would never happen, for Lucian was just, and as long as he lead them, Michael would stay loyal.

"I'm sorry."

"I think she would have liked the name Michael," Lucian stated, out of the blue. 

***

Kahn and Mason headed for one of the rooms on the top floor, where only a few Death Dealers stayed. Including Brian, who had been found alive and chained up in his room. It was obvious that Kraven had been freed by someone, because the retired Death Dealer, then regent, then traitor could never have gotten a Death Dealer all the way to the top floor without being noticed. Even if the warrior was young and unconscious. Someone would have seen the coward.

But who would help Kraven? Not even Erika was pining for the traitorous bastard any longer. Even before Marcus announced her as his consort. There was no one that had ever been all that close to the ex-regent, and Soren was dead, that was for certain.

Kahn and Mason turned to see Alexis standing outside Brian's door. She waited for Kahn to approach before speaking softly.

"He says someone came up from his side, quickly and before he could react. They grabbed his neck, knocking him out, and that's all he knows," she informed them. She looked skeptical, but Kahn could believe the story.

Brian was a good Death Dealer, but they were not trained to be wary of their own kind, and he was a young vampire, younger than Selene. And with a much less powerful sire, though Anya was now the oldest female with Amelia's tragic murder.

Kahn turned to Mason. "Go and alert Lord Marcus that we have found Brian alive but without much information, only that there is another traitor in our midst," he instructed, and Mason hurried to do so. Kahn then turned to Alexis. "Wait here, I need to speak with Brian."

She nodded and stepped back, allowing him to get inside the small, bare room the young male slept in. Said male was sitting on the bed, rubbing his unchained wrists.

"How are you feeling, Brian?" Kahn asked, startling the younger vampire. 

He shrugged. "Like a failure." He sighed. "I'm over a hundred years old, and I can't even guard properly." He looked up at Kahn. "And I didn't even get a good look at the man, or woman, who did it. It's unacceptable."

***

A moan came from Erika's mouth as Marcus kissed her and stroked her sides with his hands. His wandering fingers came up to her shoulders, then grazed down her arms to her elbows, tickling her slightly. He rolled over so that she was on top, straddling his chest. Her blood was intoxicating as he kissed her neck, but he resisted the urge to feed on her. He had no idea what effect it would have now that he carried the lycan's blood.

Marcus groaned under Erika when they heard someone knock on the door, breaking away at the sound.. "Why does everyone around here have such horrible timing?" Marcus sighed as Erika pulled away from him to give him room to get up. He reluctantly left her side, sliding into his pants before answering the door.

"My Lord, forgive the intrusion," the Death Dealer Mason said when the door opened, and he noticed Marcus' state of undress, "but we have found the Death Dealer that was posted at Kraven's room, he is alive, and has told us someone helped the traitor escape, though he does not know who."

Marcus suddenly become the Elder ruler again, standing up straighter and nodding. "Good, I'll be out in a moment." He then closed the door and sent Erika a longing, reluctant glance. Then he grabbed his shirt and threw it on, buttoning it.

"Just, remember your promise," Erika stated simply, understanding and worry in her eyes. Her golden hair was a mess, wild and framing her face.

Marcus smiled confidently at her. "Of course, I could never forget," he reassured her, kissing her swiftly and passionately before leaving the room. Once he was out, he sighed. He knew she was well aware of how strong the temptation to change was becoming, and he knew he could not fool her.

But he would not lose control. He would not change into that beast. And he would not break his promise.


	13. Plans in Action

Author's note: Ok, I'm really sorry about the double posting of certain parts last chapter, I'm not quite sure how I missed that. I've fixed the problem, though. Anyway, here's the next chapter, I hope ya'll enjoy it!! Next installment should get us to the meeting between Lucian and Leila. As always, please review, and thanks so much for all the reviews so far, they mean a lot!!!! And to those who asked about my mom, she's doing well now and thanks for your concern!!

Disclaimer: Look at one the earlier chapters, ok? I don't feel like typing another one up. Savvy?

*********************

****

CHAPTER 12: PLANS IN ACTION

Kraven let out an impatient sigh as he sat in one of the uncomfortable hotel chairs, waiting for Anya to call him. He had not been pleased last night when she had called to tell him - after he had already arrived at the small shop they were to meet at - that she couldn't come until the next night. She couldn't explain then, so she told him she'd call this afternoon.

She hadn't yet. And he didn't like waiting. Especially after all the waiting Lucian had put him through.

He sighed again and got up, pacing as he waited for the phone to ring so he could get some answers finally. Why did he always end up being the one in the dark when it came to deals and plans?

Nearly jumping when the phone finally did ring, he rushed over and picked it up. "What the hell has taken you so long?!" he demanded. I've been waiting all day, since I have nothing else to do, thanks to your backing out last night!"

Anya's sly smile could be felt through the phone practically as she laughed softly. "Kraven, dear, you really should calm down. I'll explain, just sit down, and take a deep, calming breath."

Kraven was not amused.

***

Lucian and Michael walked back into the fortress, Lucian heading for his chamber, while Michael headed for the room he shared with Selene. It was time to get ready, they would leave for Moldavia within the hour, as the sun was nearly set. They needed to get ready for the trip back to Budapest.

Stopping to talk to his nephew, Lucian smiled wistfully as Michael went on to his lover. He then turned back to Rudolf.

"I will be placing you in charge while I'm gone, I trust you can handle that?" Lucian asked him. When Rudolf nodded, Lucian went on. "Do not leave the fortress, even for food. We have enough food supplies for a few days, and I will make sure to bring back more upon our return here."

"I understand," Rudolf replied. "Go on and get ready, you don't want to make yourself late," he mock-chided. "everything will be fine here, we'll all be careful."

Lucian glared at his nephew then turned and headed towards his room to gather the few things he would need. Including his newly acquired replacement blade for his sleeve. He'd been needing one since the old one was broken after stabbing Kraven. Lucian chuckled slightly at the memory. It had certainly been worth it.

_I wonder if that scumbag is still alive. Knowing him, he probably is. Just barely._

***

Marcus entered the small room the Death Dealer Brian, who had been guarding Kraven's room, slept in. The Dealer was young, younger than Selene, and was of Black Irish descent. Fortunately not the same bloodline as the treacherous Soren. His eyebrows were high and almost always looked raised, though Marcus couldn't tell if his eyes were green, gray, or hazel. Probably all three. He was thin, almost lanky, but rigid as he sat, guilt on his intense features.

Taking care not to get too close to any of the vampires, since he was unsure how strong the lycan scent was now, he approached the Death Dealer.

"What is my punishment?" Brian asked, his head bowed.

"I do not have enough information to punish you, yet," Marcus told him. "Tell me everything you can, and then I will decide your fate."

Brian looked up for a moment, then nodded. "After taking Kraven to his assigned room, the other Death Dealers left, while I stayed to guard the door. Only moments after the other were gone, someone rushed up and grabbed my neck, hitting certain spots so as to knock me unconscious. It worked. When I woke up, I was here, me hands and feet bound with chains. That's all I know, my Lord," Brian explained swiftly.

Marcus nodded. "I see. Kahn," he called the Death Dealer to attention, "get a group of eight Death Dealers together, we're going hunting for Kraven. Brian, since I do not find your part in this sufficient for punishment, you will be spared. However, you are now to take position in the security booth, make sure no one trespasses or tries to sneak off. I am to be informed of every departure and arrival," Marcus instructed the two Dealers, who nodded as they received their orders. Marcus then turned to Alexis. "I'm placing you in charge of the remaining Death Dealers, I trust you're up to the task?"

The female Death Dealer nodded curtly and followed Kahn out of the room. Brian quickly put on his coat and headed off for the security room. Marcus strode out, heading for his chambers. He wondered if Erika had gotten dressed yet. Knowing his luck tonight, probably.

_Oh well. Don't have time to do anything anyway_, he grumbled mentally.

***

Selene looked up as she heard Michael enter, his hair falling in his face. He brushed it back and looked at her, smiling softly. Hesitantly, she returned the expression. She moved towards him, stopping before she came within arms length. "I've already got everything we need packed in your small shoulder pack," she told him. "Where were you?" she asked before she could stop herself.

_Only care about him, you only care about him until the war is over, remember that, Selene._

Michael shrugged. "Outside, talking to Lucian. I couldn't sleep any longer," he replied. He stared at her intensely, and Selene wondered if he'd had an extra painful or passionate, or both, memory. He reached out to stroke her cheek, but she bowed her head, causing his fingers to tangle in her hair.

_Why? Why was I the one to follow in Sonja's footsteps? Why do I still have to fight her ghost as she still haunts Lucian, the part of Lucian in him?_

She didn't want the result of a foreign passion, of a love Michael experienced in his dreams.

"We should go see if there's anything Lucian needs us to do," Selene stated and walked by, her hand brushing his unintentionally. At least, that's what she told herself.

She heard Michael turn around and follow her out of the room, picking up his pack as they did. She suppressed the urge to stop and turn around, let him touch her. She knew he was warm with the sun's heat, burning and scalding heat, and a part of her wanted it. But she simply walked on.

When they reached the main room, many of the lycans had already turned, as they liked to give in to the moon when she was full, despite being able to just as easily ignore her pull. She noticed Zahra and another lycan, one from England that bore a slight resemblance to Lucian, in one corner talking quietly.

Xander and Avery were together in another part of the room, but Selene had a sneaking suspicion that as soon as she and her traveling companions were gone, the pair would swiftly leave to find some privacy. Near them stood another pair, also from the English pack. She looked around for Lucian, but the alpha was nowhere in sight.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon, why don't we just wait here for him" Michael said loudly to be heard over the crowd as he stood beside her. "Since he wants to leave as soon as possible, I have a feeling he's simply going to come in here, tell everyone goodbye, announce who is in charge while we're gone, and then head off."

Selene nodded in agreement. Even if Michael didn't have a part of Lucian's psyche inside his own mind, most anyone who had been around the lycan ruler would be able to figure that out really. He certainly wasn't one for stalling.

"I hope that since both of you are out here, with a bag, that means you're ready to go," a familiar voice stated from behind. Lucian's eyes sparkled with the smile he managed to keep off his face. At Selene and Michael's in synch nod, he walked past them, shouting for the pack's attention.

Selene and Michael stayed behind him, though they both bowed their heads in lycan fashion as he spoke to the crowd.

"It is time, Michael, Selene, and I are leaving for Budapest, and will return as soon as possible. While we are gone, Rudolf," Lucian gestured to the appointed lycan with his hand, "will be in charge during our absence. Do not leave the fortress, unless you have no choice. There is enough food for everyone for a few more days, and we will bring more supplies back with us. Do not light more fires then necessary, we do not want to attract attention to the ruins." He looked around at everyone, his expression grim. "Take care, and be on you guard."

As he turned and walked out, all the lycans in wolf form howled softly, bidding their leader goodbye. Many came and said goodbye to Michael, Xander and Avery coming saying goodbye to both Michael and Selene. Zahra and Rudolf nodded in their direction, but stayed at a distance.

Michael turned to Selene. "Well, we had better run or we might lose him."

***

"So, how did it go?" Anya asked Brian as he made his way towards the security room. With a sigh, he turned to face her, his eyes met with her cruel, black pair. "Seeing as your walking around just fine and without an escort, I take it everything went perfectly.

Brian managed a smile. Of course, it was a blatantly sarcastic and unhappy smile. He hoped Anya realized that. "It did, more so than you planned I imagine. I've been placed in the security room," he explained, sickened by the look of delight and triumph that came to his sire's face.

"Why that's absolutely wonderful, " she whispered. "Don't let me keep you, go, get to your perfect post," she told him, shooing him away with her hand.

Thankful that he didn't have to look at the snakelike grin on her features, Brian turned and briskly walked to the security room. He hoped she would leave as soon as possible. Of course, she'd probably stop by the security room first, to make sure he knew to go and play with Erika.

A genuine smile crossed his mouth. At least he would get a nice payoff.

***

Marcus entered his chamber, and saw that Erika had indeed gotten dressed. But he quickly decided it wasn't such a bad thing, as she looked stunning in her lacy blouse and form fitting slacks. She was sitting in one of the large chairs, but she stood when she heard him enter.

_No, definitely not a bad thing. Down boy._

"You're leaving, aren't you?" she quietly asked, though Marcus had the feeling it wasn't much of a question. "Be careful."

A playful smirk came to Marcus' lips, and he approached her slowly. "Are you giving me an order, Milady?" He then reached out and grabbed her arms, pulling her to him. "And here all this time I thought I was the coven leader."

Erika grinned slyly. "You are, but someone has to keep you in line." She then leaned into him, kissing the top of his chest that was exposed before grazing her fangs across the skin. She smiled against him when he groaned, and male pride told him to grab her and turn the tables.

The rest of him though, told his pride to shut up and let her do what she wanted. Because it felt quite good.

Leaning down, Marcus began to whisper in her ear. "You are making it quite difficult for me to finish preparing to leave."

"That's the point, dear," she whispered back, and lightly kissed his ear, then moved to his neck, kissing and nibbling, her fangs sometimes brushing against his skin. He felt the bloodlust running through him, but he resisted. He wouldn't take any chances on her. "I don't want you to leave."

Finally, he somehow managed to pry himself away from her, though the pout she gave him nearly made him simply dive at her and rips her clothes off then and there. _Again, down boy._

"As much as I would love, and believe me when I say I would love to stay, I have to go. I have to lead the Death Dealers on the hunt for Kraven," he told her. He cupped her cheek, coming close to her and kissing her fiercely. "I will come back, I promise nothing will happen to me. I swear it."

Erika stared up at him, her dark blue eyes meeting his. "Go, hurry back."

Marcus smiled at her, amused slightly by her refusal to say goodbye. "I will, love, I will." He kissed her forehead and walked to where his sword, much like his fallen peer's, then left the room, meeting Erika's gaze one last time before closing the door.

"Goodbye," he heard faintly, her voice barely a whisper. He smiled softly. If not for his newly heightened senses, he wouldn't have heard her.

***

Anya watched from the shadows as Marcus and the Death Dealers assigned on the mission left, most of the other vampires standing in the light of the main hall. She sneered in derisions at the pet, Erika, as she watched the group leave forlornly. Apparently, the little tramp didn't want Marcus to leave.

How sad. Not.

Oh, how Anya would enjoy seeing the young vampire fall out of Marcus' favor. Even if it was rape, Marcus would hardly want spoiled goods. Though it was quite clear Marcus had spoiled her. Many times. Everyday.

But that was different. He was doing the spoiling. Besides, Erika would hardly want him to touch her that way after her traumatic experience. And then he would figure it out, he wasn't stupid, and she would become shamed. Publicly, too, since Marcus was the Elder and she was officially his consort. Even if not, Ordoghaz would be infamous for its gossiping residents, if anyone outside the mansion knew about the goings on.

Revenge was quite sweet. Like fresh, pristine blood.

***

Lucian, Michael, and Selene entered the Metro station that would take them to the one near the hospital. They were going to go and "retrieve" - as one lycan had put it - Dr. Deneuve before anything else, as long as they didn't run into any Death Dealers.

Fortunately, it seemed that the Death Dealers numbers were not as great in the city. Hopefully they would be able to avoid any trouble.

Lucian stood a few feet in front of the pair traveling with him, though they seemed to be trying their hardest not to look like the lovers they obviously were. Ten feet away from one of them and you could still smell the other's scent all over them. He assumed the distance was because of Selene, since Michael seemed as happy about the silence as a puppy would about being ignored.

A smile came unbidden to Lucian's features at the comparison. Yes, Michael did remind him of a puppy around Selene. A big puppy who wanted nothing more than attention, but was quiet even when he didn't get any. Chuckling to himself, Lucian glanced back at them.

Michael was throwing glances at Selene every so often, and the female vampire was reaching over to take his hand.

Lucian's smile grew. So, the ice queen wasn't as cold as she tried to make everyone believe her to be. Good.

The three bought their tickets, and headed into the train that had just arrived at the station. _If only everything would be this easy_, he thought to himself. _But somehow, I have the feeling it won't be._

***

Not long after that, as the three of them exited the train and turned towards the stairway leading out to the city square. And that was when they caught it. All three, though Lucian was the first to begin sniffing, the pair behind him following suit.

Death Dealers.

And another scent. Like Lucian's and Michael's. Hybrid.

Lord Marcus Corvinus.

Lucian looked around, spotting a tall figure in dark robes. Then another not far away. And then he spotted the familiar light blond hair of the Elder himself. The vampire turned hybrid faced the three, his icy eyes meeting Lucian's.

"Hello, slave."


	14. Torn Apart

Author's note: Wow, I am so proud of myself! Already have chapter thirteen done!! But I'm afraid that the next chapter won't come as quickly, and this chapter leaves on a cliffy as well. Sorry, I don't mean to be evil, but it is a cliffy. Hope ya'll enjoy it anyways!! And thanks for all the reviews, again!! They mean a lot!! So, please review this chapter! Yes, I'm shameless. But not as much as Kraven.

Disclaimer: See previous chapters. Savvy?

********************

****

CHAPTER 13: TORN APART

They were surrounded, eight of the best Death Dealers, led by Lord Marcus himself, Selene assumed. She had not yet lived through his reign, but the way he and Lucian glowered at each other, and the fact that she had never seen him before solidified his identity.

She also faintly caught the familiar scent of hybrid from him, though his smell was the opposite of Lucian's in that the scent of vampire was more pronounced.

Lucian moved as if to face herself and Michael, though he never took his eyes away from the hybrid Elder. "Get back on the train, go into the tunnels, we do not fight here," he instructed them. It was clear they had to fight, but he did not want it to take place before so many humans.

Reluctantly, Selene and Michael did as he told them, stepping back into the train car they had just left. Then they turned and ran into the tunnels, most of the Death Dealers following. The humans finally took notice of the situation around them, but they decided it was best to simply hurry out of the underground station as swiftly as possible.

"So, you still aren't dead. What is it with you and your refusal to die?" Marcus asked in a friendly tone, as if making polite conversation. He sneered. "Never mind. It doesn't matter. I'll see to it that you stay dead this time, dog."

A snarl escaped Lucian at the insult, and the lycan hybrid crouched down, ready to pounce. "I hardly think you can kill me now, Marcus," he smiled when the vampire hybrid scowled at the irreverence an ex-slave used with him. "Of course, your new powers would make you my equal now."

Satisfaction coursed through Lucian's veins momentarily as Marcus visibly paled before letting his eyes turn black. His nails grew slightly, his fangs elongated, but he did not let himself change completely. This only made Lucian more pleased.

_So, Marcus isn't that happy about becoming part of a new breed? Well, that suits me just fine._

But before either one could attack, three Death Dealers, the only ones that hadn't followed after Selene and Michael, opened fire on Lucian, pelting him with silver nitrate. The lycan hybrid hissed in slight pain as the silver burned his veins slightly before dissipating. He growled and charged them, but Marcus was soon in front of him, growling as well.

The vampire hybrid swiped at Lucian, but he blocked it, then raised his arm, hand in a fist. He moved his arm a certain way, and out popped a black blade identical to the old one Kraven had broken. He stabbed Marcus, who howled in pain and back handed Lucian, sending the alpha backwards into a column. Lucian quickly recovered and kicked Marcus across the face, then stabbed the Elder again, aiming for the heart. Marcus though, moved at the last instant, saving himself from Lucian only chance of killing him. The blade instead embedded itself in his shoulder, and Marcus growled through clenched teeth.

Lucian pulled his blade out of Marcus, and backed off a bit. The two old being, now both the same species, stared at each other. They would be able to fight for hours, they knew this. Each one trying to decapitate or stab the other in the heart. Black eyes met black eyes.

The fight picked up again.

***

Selene and Michael ran towards the familiar territory of the lycans' old lair, knowing they would have the advantage there. More places to hide and duck, more chances to disarm the Death Dealers and fight hand to hand. Selene still had her guns, but Michael refused to use any himself. Besides, he was immune to their ammo, and in hybrid form, the bullets could never reach his heart.

Pulling out her guns, Selene turned and ran sideways, firing at the approaching warriors that had recently starting shooting at them. She hated having to kill her own kind, members of what used to be her clan and family. But war was like that, she accepted it.

Suddenly one of their bullets did hit her in the shoulder, and she stumbled back, losing her balance. She felt familiar arms catch her before she hit the ground, and Michael led her down another tunnel that led to the lair. Finally reaching it, they headed for the very room Viktor had been killed in. The Dealers sped up their pursuit, and Selene heard Kahn's voice, shouting an order.

__

Two weeks ago that would have been me giving orders, or taking them if Kahn had decided to go on a hunt as well, she thought to herself.

"Are you ok?" Michael whispered as they crouched behind one of the huge concrete blocks, part of the lair that had crumbled. He looked at her worriedly.

She nodded. "I'm fine, all better now," she assured him. Give me my guns back," she order, and he obliged, just as the Death Dealers came in. She stood up, shooting at them, hitting two in the chest, one in the leg.

A groan from her side caught her attention and a bullet almost hit her again as she watched Michael transform beside her. She ducked, and watched in fascinated horror as he turned, his shirt ripping as he grew.

Suddenly, he was fully changed, his blue skin glimmering from the weak lighting. He stood up, and she did the same, firing on the other vampires. He was abruptly gone from her side, appearing behind the Dealers. He engaged two in battle, as some of the other fired at him and her, while Kahn began to close in on her.

"Give up Selene, we have you outnumbered," he shouted, his eyes asking her to surrender. She smiled wanly at him. She hated this situation as much as he did, but he didn't know the real story, he had no idea what was really going on.

A shout captured both vampires' attention, and they saw that Michael had quickly killed one Death Dealer, and was fighting the others. Selene turned to Kahn.

"It looks like your numbers a falling, so I suggest you surrender, and we'll let the rest of you live," she told him. "I promise, we won't kill you if you let us go."

Kahn glanced at her and then the fighting at the other end of the room. "How can I trust you, Selene? After what you did, after everything that's happened. You betrayed us, you killed Viktor, you ran out on us when we needed you most!" he yelled accusingly.

"You have no choice, Kahn! And there's more to it than you could possibly imagine! I had good reason to kill Viktor, but I can't explain it all now!" she told him hastily. "I don't want to kill you, or any of the others, please surrender," she begged him as another Dealer fell.

The sound of his scream must have convinced Kahn, for he lowered his weapon and turned towards the two remaining Death Dealers that fought Michael. 

Selene called out first. "Michael! Stop!" she shouted, and immediately the hybrid stood still, looking over at her. The Death Dealers glanced at Kahn, confused. He nodded.

"Let him be. We can't win." He glanced at Selene, glowering at her. "Not tonight." He turned and walked away, the two Death Dealers following reluctantly. All three knew Lord Marcus would not be very understanding, but at least he wouldn't kill them. Before leaving the large bunker, he turned and stared at Selene. "This is far from over, you know that."

Stoically, she nodded. "I know."

Michael slowly walked up to her, still in hybrid form. She stared at him, eerily reminded of that night this creature had been born. She smiled softly, wearily, at him as he changed before her eyes, returning to normal form.

"Let's go find Lucian," she said, and Michael nodded. He turned and looked at his ripped up shirt. "I don't suppose you packed a spare did you?" he asked, a tinge of humor present in his voice.

Selene returned the humor. "Actually, I did."

***

The three Death Dealers that had shot at Lucian were now making their way to join the others that had followed after Selene and Michael. Mason led the other two after the scent trail, but stopped when he saw Kahn coming towards them with only two other behind. Two had fallen in the battle it seemed.

Kahn shook his head at Mason, signaling they hadn't won. "The lycan creature Michael is too strong and Selene is as formidable as always. We need more to stand a chance, and even then, I fear it would be nearly impossible to kill the lycan creature."

Mason nodded grimly. "I see. What do we tell Lord Marcus?"

"That we failed, and lost to stronger foes," Kahn answered, and walked back to where the battle had begun. Perhaps they could help the Elder kill Lucian, though he had no idea if that was possible, since the lycan leader seemed impossible to kill as well.

***

Michael and Selene ran towards one of the ladders leading to a manhole. They would have to go back to the Metro station from the entrance as the Death Dealers were in the tunnels still. They needed to get back before the remaining warriors did, as they would most likely be able to help Marcus kill Lucian with so many there to distract the alpha.

"Michael, change and get back there, forget about the humans, so what if they see you," Selene told him. "Lucian's to important, and besides, I doubt anyone will really notice, it's dark and stormy and you can move fast enough."

Michael stared at her. "Are you certain?" he asked and she nodded. "All right then." He backed away a few feet and changed quickly yet again before her eyes. Now in his more bestial form, he stared at her, black eyes meeting icy irises. The hybrid kissed her quickly before running to the ladder and rushing up. In a moment he was gone, leaving Selene on her own to rush back to Lucian's defense.

***

Lucian and Marcus were still locked in battle when the Death Dealers returned, and they approached the fighting beings. They were about to enter the fray, hoping to give Marcus the advantage he needed, when they saw a blur enter the room from the stairs, and saw it was Michael, in this new and unfamiliar form he took. They still were unsure of what he was exactly.

But he still smelled lycan, though Selene's scent was all over him. He was obviously part lycan, and therefore the enemy still. He did follow Lucian after all.

The Death Dealers backed away, and Michael glared at them, though he didn't approach. It was obvious he was simply making sure they left the fight between Lucian and Marcus fair and balanced. A grudging respect for the strange creature developed in Kahn. This one was noble and honest, at least.

It was apparent that Lucian and Marcus were quite equal, and were simply waiting for the other to make that one fatal mistake.

At that moment, they noticed a few people entering the station, obviously unaware that a vicious battle from an ancient war was taking place. Suddenly, Kahn stood up to attention again, as he saw the traitor they had come to hunt in the first place, Kraven, entering the station.

The traitor never even looked at them as his face became a mask of sheer terror at the sight of the dueling pair in the room, and even more terrified when he saw Michael, who had also noticed his presence. That's when Kraven turned and ran, and the Death Dealers decided that at least they could try to complete their original mission. They ran past Lucian and Marcus, who were now the center of several humans' attention, and Michael, who seemed to want to run after the coward as well.

Marcus and Lucian noticed what was happening and broke apart, staring at each other warily before turning towards the departing Death Dealers and the silent hybrid.

"Where are you going?" Marcus asked Kahn before he could leave. His eyes remained on Lucian though.

"Kraven was in here, but he ran off," Kahn informed the Elder, who suddenly had a small dilemma. Stay and fight till the end of the world it seemed, or chase after the coward and find out who it was that had helped him. He looked at Lucian, the lycan leader that should have died nearly six hundred years ago.

At least he knew where the lycan hybrid stood. This unknown traitor though, he didn't even know who it was, and they were most likely home, around Erika.

His decision was made.

"We will continue this some other time, dog," he stated derisively. "Soon, I can assure you."

Lucian nodded, his face tight and cold. "Yes, soon, mixed blood," he replied, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. He watched as Marcus turned and ran up the stairs with the Death Dealers, searching for Kraven. He then turned and saw that many people were staring in horror at Michael, who was still in hybrid form. He couldn't very well change in front of them

"Go, find Selene and change," Lucian whispered faintly, and the hybrid disappeared to follow his instruction gladly.

Lucian looked around at the disturbed faces of the crowd. "Don't worry, this was simply a gang related incident. As for my friend, he's from Asia, and was born deformed," he told them and walked out. They'd probably believe him, since that was more rational. Humans always went for rational.

***

Kraven rushed to the hospital, someplace he knew he'd be safe from the Death Dealers and Marcus and Michael and Selene and Lucian.

Lucian. He was alive after all. Curse all below, that lycan refused to die! He was invincible practically. It seemed that no matter what he did, no matter what anyone did, the lycan leader would not die. He had no idea how any lycan could survive the amount of silver he'd shoot into Lucian's system, but the alpha had amazingly lived, unfortunately.

He entered the hospital, following the signs that led to the cafeteria. First sit down, than go hunting for his new prey. He would not only be safe here, but he would be able to find his insurance here.

_What was her name again? Ah yes. Leila Deneuve._

***

Lucian, along with Selene and Michael - who had retrieved his shoulder pack and changed his shirt - , headed for the hospital to search for this Leila Deneuve. They hurried across the street, then stopped outside the hospital entrance.

"I can't go in," Michael stated. Selene and Lucian nodded. "I'd be recognized."

Lucian looked at Selene. "Stay with him, I'll look for her myself. If you spot any Death Dealers, get away as fast as possible and wait for me at the bunker. If I'm not there by tomorrow night, go back to Moldavia, and Michael," he faced the other hybrid, "you must again assume command if that happens."

Michael nodded grimly, and Lucian turned to enter the large hospital. He looked around, making sure there were no Death Dealers present, then headed for the front desk.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Doctor Leila Deneuve?" he asked the man at the desk politely.

***

Kraven swiftly walked up the stairs, avoiding the crowded elevator. He was to hungry to be on there with so many people. Like meals on legs. He knew where the girl worked, at least that had been easy enough to find out. And she was here now, which was even better. He wouldn't have to wait several hours for her shift to begin.

The girl may not be Sonja, but she was identical, and that's all that mattered. If for one second Lucian thought his beloved was alive, he'd do anything to keep her that way.

Which was perfect for Kraven. Not only would it ensure the vengeful lycan wouldn't kill him, it also would give him the advantage over Anya.

***

Lucian strode briskly from the elevator, turning down a right corner to where the doctor's office was supposed to be located. He balled his gloved fists to keep from running in there to grab her and take her back to the fortress. He was eager to see this war end, especially now that he knew how Marcus had grown in strength. But he restrained himself, and walked towards the office. When he reached it, he saw that it was empty.

_Bloody hell! _Why couldn't he simply find this doctor and leave?

***

Leila walked out of the doctor's lounge, heading for the elevator. Time to go home and get some much needed sleep. She covered her mouth as she tried to stifle a yawn and failed miserably. She shook her head.

_Ok, next week I am taking my vacation and sleeping the whole time_, she decided. She pressed the down button and stood back to wait for the elevator's arrival.

And that's when she saw him.

***

For Lucian, the world seemed to stand still for eternity in one small moment. His breath caught in his throat, his fists unclenched and his eyes widened.

Sonja.

Right there. In front of him. At the other end of the hall. Standing at the elevator. Turning towards him. Emerald eyes meeting dark gray.

He noticed the tag on her blouse, and his keen eyes read the name: Leila Deneuve.

He couldn't believe it. He hadn't been seeing things that day at the airport. This doctor he had been looking for was his beloved, or at least her perfectly identical twin. But as he stared at her, his eyes meeting hers, the dawning recognition, the look of confusion and love, he knew.

Somehow, Sonja was alive. And he was staring right at her. She was the one they needed all along.

She opened her mouth, then closed it and moved towards him. Lucian did the same.

Everything suddenly went into slow motion, and once again, Lucian felt his world torn apart mercilessly.

The door behind Sonja opened, the door to the stairs, and a familiar, cursed face was revealed. Kraven stepped out, and saw Sonja standing in front of him. He then noticed Lucian, and a cruel, vile sneer crossed his features. Roughly grabbing Sonja, he pulled her towards the elevator.

"LUCIAN!!" he heard her cry out, her voice so familiar and haunting.

Running as fast as he could amidst the crowd that was now staring at the elevator and the struggling woman, Lucian tried to get there before the doors slid closed. He saw her hand disappear into the elevator and the doors slid closed.

Banging his fists against the doors, he cried out in anger and despair. "Damn you, Kraven!! Damn you!!" He cursed the coward again and again as he turned and fled down the stars, finally able to use his hybrid speed. He ran out, rushing towards one of the back exits, following their scent. He came out into a parking lot, and he saw no sign of them.

"Damn you!!"

Kraven and Sonja were gone.


	15. Tables Begin to Turn

Author's note: Well, I have been told I am evil and that the last chapter was evil and wonderful. I think that means the last chapter was a success. ;) Yes, cruel, I know. And let me tell you, I am not happy writing this about Leila/Sonja. I was originally going to have Lucian get to Leila sometime and they be happy then. But no, my muse had to turn sadistic on them. But just know this: every moment, every movement Kraven makes only brings him closer to an ever-growing-more-painful demise most likely. I hate Kraven, and so does my muse. Now, thanks so much for the reviews. Even the ones that said I was evil, I appreciated them too! Oh, and to **Koty M's **question, no I don't mind at all. J Hope ya'll enjoy the chapter and as always, reviews are lovely things!

Disclaimer: I own Brian, Anya (but who wants her?), and any other character not mentioned in the novelization, script, comic book, or movie. Please don't sue me. Savvy?

*******************

****

CHAPTER 14: TABLES BEGIN TO TURN

Erika quietly entered the old library, glancing down the hallway to make sure nobody was around. She did not want company right now. Especially as they might get curious of what she was looking for. She sighed, looking around at all the dust covered books. She wrinkled her nose. 

"Why did they never have one of us clean in here, it's absolutely filthy," she declared softly and began her search. "This is going to be difficult, there is no order in here," she said with annoyance. "Ok, so nobody comes in here, you'd think they would at least have the books organized a bit. Good thing I'm immortal," she sighed.

Heading to the nearest bookshelf, Erika began searching for what she needed. Knowing how old-fashioned the Elders had always been - _Well, in most areas,_ she thought with a naughty grin - , she figured they had probably written down their laws. And they must have something about what would happen if a hybrid were to come into being. Although she had a sinking feeling it was just a general law, not one that they made to be different if an Elder became the creature.

"Now what would Lord Marcus' consort be doing in the library, getting covered in dust?" a haughty, male voice said from behind. Erika turned and saw a Death Dealer, his appearance that of a young man in his late twenties. His eyebrows were high and raised in question at her, while his hazel eyes stared right into hers. The black leather made him look lanky and wiry, and his hair inky black.

Immediately, Erika wanted to get out. There was something in the way he looked at her that told her to run. But he was blocking the only way out, and she wasn't about to give anyone the satisfaction of seeing her cower.

"Reading, what do you think?" she replied sardonically. Hands on her hips, she stared right back, glaring. "And what is a Death Dealer doing interrupting me with no reason to?" she questioned.

The Death Dealer's gaze softened a bit, and for a moment Erika hoped he wasn't as cruel as he first appeared to be. But then he right up next to her, cornering her. "He gazed at her face then met her eyes once again. "So beautiful," he whispered.

"Back off," she warned steadily, keeping the glare in her expression. She waited for him to move into the right position. As soon as she could, she was getting far away from the library and him. When he didn't move, she tried to duck under his arms, but he grabbed her and kissed her, hard.

_Big mistake, though he is a good kisser, _she thought to herself. _Too bad I know someone better._

With a hiss, she raised her knee, ramming the vampire in the groin, then ran as fast as she could out of there. She rushed back to her chamber, closing and locking the door when she reached it. She leaned back against it, letting out a relieved sigh.

_Bastard! Won't be so smug when Marcus hears about this,_ she fumed. Then she changed her mind. Marcus would be furious, and if he got furious again, especially if he and the Death Dealers were unsuccessful - and knowing Kraven they would be - , he might would finally lose control. _That settles it, I keep this from Marcus. Besides, nobody knows, and that Dealer certainly won't talk._

***

Marcus growled softly, cursing the leech he and the Death Dealers had been chasing. No sign of Kraven, no sign of Lucian, Selene or Michael, and they had lost two men. Although, knowing how strong Michael and Lucian were, not to mention Selene herself, they were lucky.

Sunrise would be there in only a few hours, they needed to get back to the mansion, as they had no leads. He couldn't even get a whiff of a familiar scent. Besides, he wasn't all that fond of leaving Erika back at Ordoghaz with a traitor walking freely there as well.

_You're not that fond of leaving her period._

With a resigned sigh, Marcus turned to face the Death Dealers. "We are returning home for the night. There is still a traitor at the mansion, and whoever it is could act again at any moment. If we find nothing else before tomorrow night, we will return to hunt for the traitor." He looked around. "And Lucian and his companions," he whispered.

***

Kraven ran out of the hospital elevator, the doctor's body thrown over his shoulder. At least she was unconscious, as she was slowing him down too much without kicking and screaming and punching. He ran towards the back, out a different exit than where he had come in. This one took him to a parking lot, and he saw another elevator at the other end, one that would take him up to the next level of the garage.

"Perfect," he muttered and grinned as he ran to the elevator and quickly pressed the button that would take him closer to safety. Now all he needed was a car and he could get away from the now enraged lycan that never seemed to die.

Finally able to get the burden on his shoulder off, he shoved the girl to the floor. He stared at her, wondering how it was possible. She was obviously Sonja, she had cried out Lucian's name and for some reason, Kraven didn't think it was because Lucian had called on her before.

"Well, my dear, I suppose it really doesn't matter. Somehow, you're alive, Lucian knows, and he knows I have you," Kraven said smugly. "So, as long as you and I get out of here, he'll be quite desperate to make sure you stay alive."

***

Adam Lockwood ran down the stairs. He mentally cursed when he almost tripped as he got to the last stair and ran into the lobby. He looked around and then grabbed someone nearby. "Have you seen a man with a woman, carrying her against her will or unconscious?" he questioned.

The middle-aged man nodded shakily. "Yeah, and then another man came out after them, they went that way," he pointed down a hall that led to a back exit, one that went to the bottom floor of the garage.

"Thanks," Adam muttered and ran back there. Another friend of his had been abducted, this was becoming to much of a normal thing in his opinion. As he got close though, he heard a strange noise, like a wolf's howl mixed with a man's cry. Panic started to overcome him, but he ran out the back door and saw nobody except for a lone man in dark clothes and a fur-trimmed cloak. He assumed this was the man that guy had mentioned.

The stranger in front of him turned abruptly, hearing the approach from behind. Adam's eyes widened when he saw the man's eyes were completely black and his teeth were incredibly long. Like fangs.

"What the hell?" Adam shouted, this was stranger even than that morning at the hospital when the police had chased Michael after he had come to Adam delusional.

The stranger's eyes went normal, the black receding to reveal gray irises and white surrounding them. He shuddered, as if holding back a sob or a growl, and he gave Adam a questioning look.

"Lucian, what happened?" a familiar voice said from the side, and Adam turned to see none other than Michael. Of course, why wouldn't he be mixed up in this, considering eh started the strange events in Adam's life. A leather clad woman ran around the corner behind him, and Michael finally took notice of the human's presence.

"Michael? What the hell is going on?" he demanded, looking at his friend's companions warily before staring at Michael in shock. "Where's Leila?"

The freaky-eyed man glared at him. "How do you know her?" he questioned darkly.

"Lucian, it's ok," Michael said and stepped closer to Adam. "Adam, remember that night I came to you with the bite mark?" When Adam nodded, Michael continued. "Well, I wasn't talking crazy that night. Meet the man who bit me," he gestured at the guy with the now normal eyes, "and the woman who kidnapped, um, rescued me," he said, nodding to the woman who looked like she was going to a Matrix convention.

Adam stared at them as if they were insane, which he was thoroughly convinced they were, and opened his mouth to say something when the elevator from the other side dinged, alerting them it had come back down.

The dark stranger ran to it and opened the doors to reveal a woman lying on the floor. Instinct kicked in, and both doctors ran towards the body, but the stranger held out his arm.

"She's dead, he killed her," he stated solemnly.

Michael and Adam stared at him, confused. "Who killed her?" they asked together.

"Kraven."

Adam was about to go into a full inquiry when they heard a car's approach, and the stranger ran past them towards the sound. Suddenly, he was gone, and Adam turned to make sure he hadn't imagined the whole thing and everyone else had disappeared as well. But no, the corpse, Michael, and the woman were all still present.

"Ok, would somebody please tell me what is going on around here?!" Adam shouted, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

Suddenly the dark stranger was in front of him. "I'm afraid you aren't going to like what we tell you, but since you've seen too much for us to simply leave you here, you'll have to learn the truth," he told him. "Now, where does she live?" he asked.

Adam's brow furrowed. "Who?

"Son, Leila," the man said. "The one who was abducted."

Michael and the woman threw each other curious glances, and Adam figured they were wondering about the name change, because he certainly was. But still, he was quite freaked out and even though this man was barely the same height and hardly muscular looking, he was intimidating.

"Come on, I'll drive you there," he told them and headed towards his car. He knew one thing though, that man was _not _sitting in the front seat.

***

Brian entered the security room, and sat down. He glowered at the screens in front of him. So, now that had been rejected by Erika, kneed in the balls, and stuck in this horridly confining room, he knew Anya would be visiting him soon, since that was the only thing that could make his day any worse.

Maybe he should have just let his sire slit his throat. That would have been more dignified and noble at least. Instead he had given in and gotten himself involved in a plot to oust Lord Marcus and make him reject Erika.

"Before you even ask, no. I barely managed to kiss her, but she didn't like my attentions," Brian said sullenly to Anya as she stepped into the room.

"You didn't use enough force, you are a Death Dealer," she scolded. "How could a young, female, servant who is only half your age be able to get away otherwise?" she asked rhetorically. Coming to sit on the desk in front of him, the serpentine vampire smiled at him lustfully. "Just use some force and make her squirm, she's bound to give in. You are a cutie after all, and strong if not necessarily powerful."

Brian glared at Anya. "You want me to rape Marcus' consort?" he asked incredulously. "Do you have any idea what would happen to me if I did that?"

Anya laughed slyly. "Dear, she won't tell," Anya assured him. "You see, Erika won't want Marcus to know, although he'll be able to figure out something happened. And knowing him and his temper, he'll be so outraged he won't ask her if it was consensual or not. Besides, soon he'll be gone, if all goes right." She leaned over and kissed Brian quickly, standing up before he could break away. "And I can promise you, everything will."

***

Kraven drove away madly, as he nervously glanced in his rearview mirror every few seconds, making sure nobody was following him. More importantly, no Lucian was following him. When he was several blocks away from the hospital and there was no sign of the lycan leader, he let out a relieved sigh and slowed down the slightest bit.

"Well, Sonja, it's just you and I, finally." He sneered at the still unconscious form next to him. He reached down and grabbed the wallet he had taken from that woman that had "donated" her blood and wallet and car to the pair. Over a hundred dollars, he could quite easily get a new hotel room at another place. Further from the heart of the dark city preferably.

Suddenly, his cell phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket. "Why hello, Anya," he said smugly. "I was hoping you would call. I have news. I'm taking control of this operation," he told her, his voice still dripping with self-satisfaction.

Anya was not at all happy with his tone. "And what do you think gives you the right to take command? Look what happened last time you tried to get the upper hand in your pact, he ended up nearly being executed, until I saved your sorry hide," she spat.

"Ah, but do you have something that will make Lucian, who is still alive and well somehow, do anything and everything you told him to do?" Kraven asked her.

"Lucian is alive? How?"

"I have no idea, but he is. And he soon will be doing whatever I want him to, since I have his precious Sonja. You see, she's also alive somehow. Isn't it romantic, both of them are somehow alive even though they should be dead. Now, I'm leaving the hotel you took me too, and I'm afraid I can't give you my location. You'll just have to trust me." With that, Kraven hung up.

_Let's see how you like that, bitch._


	16. Lovers Together, Lovers Apart

Author's note: I have no clue what happened, but this chapter just would not come up. So I am reposting it.

Disclaimer: The usual, I own nothing except plot and characters not mentioned in Underworld the movie, script, novelization, and comics. Please don't sue me. Savvy?

* * *

****

CHAPTER 15: LOVERS TOGETHER, LOVERS APART

Erika lie on the bed, trying not to think about that Death Dealer and his advances. She couldn't let Marcus see how upset it had made her, he'd be able to figure it out. But still, it made her flesh crawl, what that prick had done. She wanted Marcus back, and she wanted him back now. She couldn't go out of the room, she didn't think she'd be able to see that Dealer without trying to strangle him. She didn't have much to do in the room, except lie and wait.

With a sigh, she got up and walked to the window, staring up at the full moon. She hoped nothing happening with Marcus. She was afraid he would lose control in front of the Death Dealers, and she knew that would be very, very bad. No matter what Marcus said to try to comfort her, she knew that's all he was doing.

Trying to comfort her. She doubted he himself believed the covens would let him rule if they discovered his blood was now tainted. Marcus hated himself, how would the covens treat him?

Suddenly she heard someone try to open the door. Tensing up, she turned, and stepped closer to the door, wondering if she should open it. When the door handle stilled, she decided it must have been that arrogant Dealer from earlier. Perhaps she should tell Marcus.

_No, no, no. What he doesn't know won't hurt him, and I can handle myself._

She turned away from the door and walked back over to the window, relaxing the slightest bit. She leaned against the tall glass pane, again staring at the moon as it slowly began its descent towards the mountains and forests. She reached over and turned off the lamp so the only the moon lit up the large bedroom.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her, and a mouth hovered over her ear. Erika almost froze up, until she caught the familiar and now welcome scent of lycan mingled with vampire.

"Did you miss me?" Marcus whispered, his lips brushing against her ear teasingly. She felt him smile when she whimpered, and he turned her around in his embrace so that she faced him. His hands came up her back and gently held her neck as he brought her mouth towards his.

Erika moaned into the kiss, and smiled, breaking away momentarily. "And how long were you gone, three, four hours? Hardly enough time to miss someone, I would think," she taunted him playfully.

Marcus growled and picked her up, carrying her to the bed. "I was gone for five hours and forty-eight minutes," he stated and laid her on the mattress before joining her on it. "And that was five hours and forty-eight minutes too long."

As he kissed her neck she nodded. "Yes, far too long, I agree," she mumbled before surprising him by pushing him onto his back and then straddling him. "And I expect you to make up for lost time."

The Elder grinned. "I am happy to oblige, though I do have to see about something-" he was cut off quite quickly by her mouth again on his. He groaned as she began unbuttoning his shirt, her fingernails gently scraping against his skin purposefully.

She pulled away, grinning back at him and took of her small sweater, then let his finger play with the hem of her shirt. She went back to unbuttoning his shirt, and when she had finished he lifted up so she could take the shirt off.

"You can check on whatever it is later, right now, you have to check on me," she declared, and by now he had given up any hope of argument.

Not that he would have tried very hard in the first place.

* * *

Adam drove, nervously glancing at the dark man beside him. Lucian, that's what Michael had called him. He had ended up in the front seat. He was adamant that he be able to see where they were going, and Michael had seemed to want to stay near the Matrix convention runaway he saved had saved his life.

Adam was now thoroughly convinced that he was insane, and that Michael and his two companions were in even worse condition. Probably mixed up in drugs somehow. Probably taking drugs too, lots of them. Lots of powerful drugs.

He turned into the parking garage of Leila's apartment complex and looked for a free space, when he slowed down to turn into one, Lucian suddenly got out of the car and headed for the building.

The young American looked at him in bewilderment. "What the hell is wrong with that guy?"

The woman kept silent, simply watching Lucian before she also got out and joined him. Michael shrugged, but stayed in place. "It's a long story, and he'd be better at explaining. He will soon, just go ahead and park."

Adam sighed. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

"Lucian, wait," Selene called out as she strode up behind him. The hybrid paused and turned to face her, waiting until she was next to him before once again practically running into the building. "Lucian, what is it? There more to it than Kraven simply taking the doctor, isn't there? After all, Kraven didn't even know who we were looking for, if we were looking for anyone," she said as they entered the building.

Lucian remained silent and stared ahead of him, sniffing the air and then going towards the stairs. He kept at a pace Selene could match but made no attempt to shed any light on the situation. She glanced at him as they ran up the stairs, and she noticed for the first time that his eyes were glassy.

He was trying not to cry.

"Lucian," she said, grabbed his arm, "what happened?" This time she was not going to take the silence. She needed to know the what was going on, they all did.

The lycan blinked once, twice, then faced her. "I'm not sure myself," he whispered, and Selene let go of him. Whatever had gone on in that hospital, it had managed to nearly break Lucian, and that worried her. Perhaps she should simply wait and let Michael talk to him, since Michael was indeed closer to the alpha. But that wasn't in her nature, and stubborn will refused to let it wait.

"I don't understand," she replied, and the older immortal sighed, closing his eyes.

"Somehow, the girl, the doctor, she," he paused and a hand reached up to stroke his pendant. "It was Sonja," he finally stated and met Selene's stare. "The doctor, she's Sonja."

* * *

Kraven carried Sonja up to their new hotel room, smiling and pretending she was merely sleeping. He let her down gently so he could open the door, then picked her back up and took her inside. Once they were in the room, he walked over to the bed and dropped her on it.

He looked around for something to use to tie the girl up, but decided he would simply have to use shreds of bed sheets. He moved the comforter of the bed she lay on, and began ripping several strips of cloth to use to bind her hands and feet, plus a gag as she would most likely want to scream. He was about to tie her hands when he heard a knock at the door.

"What the bloody hell?" he muttered and quickly went to the door, opening it slightly. "Yes?" he asked the maid outside. She handed him some towels, which he swiftly grabbed and muttered a "Thank you," before she could speak. Shutting the door and locking it, he threw the towels into the bathroom and walked back to the bed.

Where a now conscious Sonja sat was sitting up.

Before Kraven could react, the woman was up and had efficiently kicked him in the groin. Hard. Much harder than Kraven thought a human female could kick, and he bent over in pain. She ran past him and he grunted as he stood up and ran to the door, slamming it shut before she could even get it half way open.

"Don't even try, you're not going anywhere yet," he hissed and grabbed her arm, dragging her back to the bed so he could tie her up and gag her quickly.

* * *

Leila struggled against Kraven's grip as much as she could, but he was still several times stronger than she was. He was male, larger, and a vampire, sired by her father. No, her past father, or her, she wasn't really sure how to think of him in that regard. In other regards he was a tyrant. Like this slimy prick that had kidnapped her.

"Let me go, Kraven, now!" she demanded, and for a moment he stopped, as if remembering the previous time she had told him that. Back when he had barely been a yearling in her father's court, not long after her father had brought him back from his trip to the northern territories along a few others sired.

It had been only an hour after dusk, and she had gone outside to for a little while, just to feel free for a few moments. Kraven had just become a Death Dealer, and had been sent to fetch her. But his patience had been even thinner back then, and he had grabbed her after she had brushed him saying she would come in soon.

That had been the first time she had heard Lucian speak, she thought for a moment and stopped struggling at the memory.

It was strange, she was so different and yet the same now. She had never believed in reincarnation before, but now she knew it had to be real for some at least. But it wasn't how she would have thought it to be, or how it seemed in the movies. She was still the same person, not two different people really. It was more like she was whole, like she had remembered the part of her life that had been hidden from her.

She remembered Lucian, her first father, her first mother, when she had discovered she was with child, nights she had spent in Lucian's embrace, the day she had died. She remembered Lucian's screams as they tortured him and made him watch her and their child burn. She remembered the ray of light falling on her, melting away her skin, killing her and her unborn child.

She remembered Lucian as she had turned at met his eyes in the hospital. She remembered staring into his gray irises, seeing a whole lifetime play before her eyes, and suddenly remembering who she truly was.

Sonja.

Then she recalled how his expression had turned from shock and joy to horror, that familiar look of horror as Kraven had come from behind and grabbed her, dragging her away from her lover. She remember struggling to get away from him, to run to Lucian as the vampire dragged her into the elevator and then grabbed her neck. That was when everything went dark again.

And now here she was, struggling to get away from Kraven again as he bound her hands and feet. Finally she opened her mouth to scream, giving up with kicking. But before she could let it out, Kraven grabbed her throat roughly.

"Don't even think about it, or that pretty neck of yours is going to turn crimson, because I'm feeling quite hungry as it is, no matter if I need you alive. I don't have to drain you completely," he threatened her, his eyes turning icy blue.

Sonja glared up at him, but remained silent and sill.

* * *

Erika smiled contently as she nuzzled Marcus' neck and lie down on top of him, breathing in his scent. She felt him smile and kiss her forehead lightly. She sighed, and ran her fingers across his chest as his arms wrapped around her.

"So, what was it you had to do again?" she asked softly. She felt him shrug beneath her.

"It can wait a little while longer, the sun is rising, no need to worry right now," he replied. He reached down to pull the sheet higher over them, then returned his arm to her waist.

Erika nodded, letting it go. She was fine with not knowing, and just lying here now, just the two of them. She closed her eyes, finally able to block out the memory of what had happened in the library. She just hoped that the Death Dealer would leave her be while Marcus was home. She planned on returning to the dust filled room after Marcus went to take dare of whatever it was he had to do. She still wanted to find out if there was any law concerning mixed bloods.

A soft moan escaped her lips when his fingers brushed against her back, and she smiled. "I thought you just wanted to rest for a little while?" she teased. 

"What, can't have any fun while I rest?" he questioned her, then moved to kiss her again. "Besides, this is a form of resting. I said rest, not sleep, love."

Erika pulled away slightly. "What did you just say?" she whispered huskily.

Marcus stared up at her, a half-smile on his face. "Love? Is that what you were asking me to repeat?" he asked her, and flipped them over so the he lie on top, though he moved his arms to take most of his weight. "What, is it such a shock, my dear, that I can say love?"

"No," Erika said, shaking her head. "It just, I, well," she stammered. She wanted more than just him calling her love.

"You what?" he questioned and brought his lips so close they brushed against hers. "Is there something you want me to say, Erika?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"What?" Marcus taunted. He grinned, showing her he knew very well what she wanted to hear. But he was going to make her say it.

"I want you to say you love me," she finally declared, glaring up at him with a small pout. "I want you to say that."

Marcus kissed her gently, then pushed himself up slightly. "I love you, Erika."

Erika grinned back up at him playfully. "I know."

Marcus growled. "You are something," he said and kissed her again. He broke away and began kissing her neck and jawbone.

Erika couldn't help replying, "I know."

* * *

When Adam and Michael had finally reached Leila's apartment, the door was ajar and the handle had been ripped off. Adam was about to ask Michael what was going on again, then decided not to and walked on in. The man known only as Lucian and the woman - had Adam even gotten her name? - were in the small apartment. Selene turned to them, but Lucian simply stared down at a picture of Leila on the beach with her mother and father.

Michael walked over to Lucian, throwing Selene a questioning glance, but she merely nodded at Lucian and the picture he held in trembling hands. Michael came and stood beside the alpha and stared down at the photo.

"It can't be," he stated disbelievingly as he stared wide-eyed at the photograph. "It's impossible!"

Adam mentally cursed and wondered - for what he knew had to be the hundredth time by now - just what the frigging hell was going on.

"It's Sonja," Michael declared softly.

Lucian nodded. "Yes. And Kraven took her."

* * *

Lucian stared down at the small picture in his hand. He stared at her smile, her golden hair in the sunlight, the bottom of her rolled up jeans wet from the ocean. She was with an older couple, whom he assumed were her parents in her new life. He reached up with his other hand and stroked the pendant, the one that should be around her neck.

He kept seeing the look f recognition in her eyes as they stared at each other in the hospital, he kept cursing himself for not moving to her immediately, for letting that bastard take her from him yet again. He set the frame back down and turned to face the other three in the room.

"I think it's time to explain to our new companion just what is going on now," he spoke softly, his voice soft. "Michael, Selene, go and make sure that there are no Death Dealers near. I don't want to have to stop midway through because we have to hide yet again."

He motioned to the small table in the kitchen. "Please, sit down, this will take some time," he said to the young American. "Now, your name is Adam, correct?" At the young man's nod, he continued. "I thought so. Now, Adam," he said as they both sat down, "what I am about to tell you is believed to be nothing but fantasy or science fiction, myths and legends to you and your kind. You will think I'm crazy." Lucian leaned over slightly, staring Adam in the eye. "I can assure, I am not."

* * *

Michael and Selene swiftly ran down the flight of stairs, neither one saying a word as they went to make their security check. Both were to shocked by the discovery and the fact that someone who looked just like Sonja, and who Lucian as convinced truly was Sonja, was alive and was the one they had come for. And now she was with Kraven, captured.

Part of Michael was seething and wanted to hunt Kraven down and rip him to shreds. He knew that somehow, Lucian was holding back, but he honestly didn't know how, as the part of him that was Lucian was nearly overwhelming.

Michael glanced at Selene as they walked out of the building. She turned and met his gaze.

"I know, I want to kill him too," she said softly. "I can only imagine what Lucian, and therefore you, are going through. And that's hard enough."

The hybrid turned to her, stopping for a moment. He sniffed the air, just to be certain there was no immediate danger. Then, he leaned down and kissed her fiercely. He was rewarded by her returning the kiss, just as passionately.

He was the first to break away, his eyes meeting hers as they slowly opened. "But at least I have you," he stated.

Selene nodded. "Yes."


	17. When the Going Gets Tough

Author's note: My muse is very addicted to writing this story, because I am dishing out chapters like crazy!! I very rarely get to write like this, with updates coming so quickly. I'm positive all the reviews are helping!! Thanks for all the feedback, so glad ya'll like it. Now for replies to question in the reviews.

****

Astrik: A LOT of cookies. ;)

****

IceQueenK8: I hope to write and upload the last two chapters of Prices to Pay as soon as I finish this story. Sorry about taking so long on it, but this story has taken all my attention!

****

Livingdeadgirl: I must say again how much I appreciate the pimpage you give me in your story!! (oh, and for Freddy Krueger fans, Samara fans, or horror movie fan fiction fans, go read her story called Nightmare Ring) I'm honored you think so highly of it!

And speaking of pimpage, everyone should go and read **NightSlash's** stories, they are incredibly good. And they have Lucian/Sonja too! Well, that's it for now, hope ya'll enjoy and I love reviews!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Trinity or the Matrix, they both get mentioned. I don't own any of the characters mentioned in Underworld or anything to do with it. Those names that do not appear in the novelization, comic, script, or movie are mine. Savvy?

***********************

****

CHAPTER 16: WHEN THE GOING GETS TOUGH

Adam stared at Lucian as the other man sat back in his chair, finished explaining what was going on. The young doctor took a deep breath and looked around for a moment before facing Lucian again.

"You were right," he finally stated. "I think you're crazy." He then quickly got out of his chair and tried to make a run for it, but somehow, Lucian was able to get to the door and block it off without Adam even seeing him pass.

"You can't leave, Adam. You know far too much," Lucian said and his eyes became sympathetic. "But, it looks like I will need to prove it to you, show you everything is indeed true." Suddenly, his eyes changed again, like at the hospital, this time turning completely black, and his teeth began to grow as he opened his mouth. A mixture between a roar and a howl came from him and Adam backed away in horror.

"I take it back, you're not crazy, I'm the one with the delusions!" he said nervously, scared as hell now. He started to turn and run away, far away as he could even though he was trapped with no way out now, but instinct and fear said run.

Abruptly, Lucian lunged and grabbed Adam from behind and pulled him back. Adam cried out when he felt a sharp pain in his neck. He was being bitten. That's when he knew, it was all real. Everything Michael had said, it had all been true.

"Lucian don't!"

***

Marcus smiled down at Erika as she slept peacefully beside him. The sun was rising now, and he knew he should go and see if Brian had seen anything suspicious. Carefully slipping away, he walked silently around the room, gathering his clothes. He grinned when he untangled Erika's bra from his shirt. Quickly and quietly dressing, he left the room and strode towards the security room. He met up with Kahn on the way there.

"Have you checked in with Brian?" Marcus asked after Kahn had bowed his head.

"Yes, he said nothing happened, everyone has been acting normal, nothing out of the ordinary," Kahn informed the Elder.

Marcus sighed. "I thought as much. Whoever it is, they're old most likely. They obviously know they're way around the mansion well, and can overpower a Death Dealer with ease. I want all the Dealers to keep a close eye on everyone, and I want you to get five of you best, most trusted and have them keep an eye on the other Death Dealers. I don't want to take any chances," Marcus instructed the weapons master.

Kahn bowed again and walked off to carry out his orders. As the Death Dealer walked away, Marcus stood and thought about the danger that was present. He turned and waked away in the opposite direction, eager to rejoin Erika for a little while.

***

Lucian let go of Adam when he heard Michael's shout, and the doctor fell to the floor, his neck bleeding and his body beginning to twitch. Wiping the blood from his mouth, he turned and faced Michael and Selene as they stood in the doorway, staring at the bloody scene in front of them. Michael was upset and he rushed to Adam's side, while Selene's face remained blank.

"He's turning," Michael stated softly, and he back away from Adam's shaking form. The three watched as Adam began to transform, his skin turning black, his mouth elongating into a snout, his fingers growing in length. Then his ribs began to rip his shirt as they enlarged, and he growled low in his throat from the pain. Then his snout went to almost normal, his teeth fangs still, his skin becoming a silvery blue, his fingernails becoming claws. The American lie still on the floor, breathing rapidly as black eyes stared up at the ceiling. He began to turn back, his skin returning to the normal light tan and his eyes again white with dark irises.

Gasping in slight pain, he blinked rapidly and stared around in confusion. "What the hell happened? I feel like I've been run over by a dump truck," he stated and sat up, looking at his recently ripped shirt. "What happened to me?"

Michael came over and helped his friend up, the newly turned hybrid slightly shaky on his feet. "I think you and I need to talk," he said and glared slightly at Lucian.

But the older hybrid merely stared back with hard, gray eyes, and Michael knew this was not the time to question the alpha. Leaving Lucian and Selene, Michael led Adam outside. He decided the roof would be the best place to talk.

***

Sonja stared at Kraven as he dialed a number on his cell phone. Her wrists were bound behind her back, with her ankles tied tightly as well, plus a gag around her mouth. She was laying on the bed furthest from the door, as Kraven decided better safe than sorry.

Apparently and unfortunately, he and developed something of a brain since her death six centuries ago.

Closing her eyes, she tried to shut out her last memory of Lucian, trying to think of one of their stolen moments together instead. She tried to shut out the sounds of Kraven pacing by the bed, thinking of the growls Lucian would often emit as he made love to her. She remembered the feel of his hands as they stroked her skin, his lips as they claimed her mouth, his teeth against her neck, never breaking the skin.

"Hello, Lucian," she suddenly heard Kraven say smugly and she looked over at him. He had called Lucian.

***

Selene and Lucian started when they heard the ring of a phone. The hybrid felt the vibration in his pocket. Lucian pulled out his cell phone - he had actual forgotten about it - and looked at the number that was calling.

Kraven.

"Where is she, you bastard?!" Lucian shouted at the small phone. "What have you done to her?!"

"Hello, Lucian," came the smug reply from the probably smugly sneering vampire. "Now, is that any way to treat the one taking care of your beloved? After all, if I get careless, my hunger might overtake my senses," Kraven taunted cruelly.

Lucian closed his eyes, forcing himself to calm down. He could picture here, probably bound and gagged. He tried not to imagine what Kraven might do to her, tried not to let his blood boil or his rage make him lash out and get her hurt.

"What do you want?" Lucian asked through gritted teeth.

Kraven chuckled on the other end. "Now that's more like it, dog," he spat. Lucian clenched his fists at the title, but kept silent. "Here's what I want you to do, and it really shouldn't be that hard for you to follow, since you yourself probably want to see this happen."

Lucian growled. He doubted he actually wanted something Kraven desired as well.

"I'd watch it if I were you," Kraven warned, and suddenly Lucian heard a female yelp. "Or something might happen to your now human lover. Remember how fragile her life was in Viktor's hands, she's even more delicate now, in mine," the vampire hissed.

Lucian beat his fist against the wall near him, and Selene jumped slightly the first time. She backed away from Lucian, fearing what he might do in his anger at the moment. The hybrid ignored her through, instead trying to keep from cursing the treacherous leech out loud. He didn't know what Kraven had done, but it had brought Sonja pain and that was enough to make Lucian hate Kraven more. He was amazed that Kraven was able to make himself seem even worse, but he was hating the leech more and more by the second.

"Fine, just don't hurt her," he pleaded, though his voice was more demanding than he had meant for it to be. "What is it you want?

"Better, though you could really use some humbling I think," Kraven jeered. "I want you to kill Lord Marcus. Just kill him, and you can have your beloved back, after I'm far from the country. I'll call you and tell you where to find her," Kraven explained.

But experience with Kraven kept Lucian from believing that. "How do I know that's all you want? How do I know you won't kill her before then?"

"You'll just have to trust me, Lucian. You have no other choice."

Lucian sighed and gave in reluctantly. "Fine. I'll do it." He ignored the glare Selene sent him, and went on. He wasn't about to leave it at that. "But first, let me speak to her," he demanded. "I want to know she's alive."

"I'm giving the orders around here, dog. But," Kraven continued, "I'll allow it. After all, it might give you incentive to hurry and complete the deed."

Lucian waited for a few moments, and then heard heavy breathing on the other end. "Sonja?" he asked quietly.

"Lucian," he heard her familiar voice whisper, and he had to lean against he wall.

It had been so long, so long since he had heard her voice. Not in a memory, not in a dream, in actuality, in reality, her voice. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Beloved," he whispered back hoarsely, "are you all right? Has he hurt you badly?" he asked her, trying to remain calm.

"No, I'm fine," she replied, but he heard a strain in her voice. "Just, be careful, please," she told him. "I don't want to lose you again, not before I even get to have you."

Lucian smiled wanly. "Don't worry about me, my love. I'll get us out of this, I promise. I won't let anyone keep us apart this time around," he reassured her, clutching the pendant. "I have something I have to give you. And tell you."

"I have something I have to tell you as well," she said. "But I don't want to wait."

"Wait, just wait," he instructed. "This isn't the last time we talk, don't act like it is," he told her fiercely. "You will tell me in person, I promise you. Trust me. I won't fail you this time."

"You never failed me, Lucian," Sonja replied, but then her breathing pattern was gone, replaced by the calm and cocky voice of her captor.

"All right, enough of that. There, she's alive, well, now go and kill Marcus and you two can be reunited and live happily ever after unless I am lucky and the Death Dealers somehow manage to kill you both," Kraven mocked.

"Fine. I'll kill Marcus," Lucian said and when the line went dead, he turned the cell back off.

Selene came and stood in front of him, her arms crossed. "Why does he want you to kill Marcus?" she questioned.

Lucian stared at her indifferently. "I don't know, he never said. All I know is, I'm going to, and I'm going to tonight."

***

Erika woke to find the bed strangely absent of a familiar presence. She sat up, holding the sheet over her, and looked around. She saw Marcus sitting in a chair near the bed, reading something. He didn't seem to notice that she was awake, though she knew he was probably well aware.

She moved her legs over the edge of the mattress and got off the bed, wrapping the sheet around her. She walked up to his chair and grabbed the book, closing it and laying it on a nearby desk. She sat down on his lap, and smiled playfully at his annoyed glare.

"You know, love, I was reading that, and it was quite interesting," he said, somewhat exasperated. He sighed as she shrugged. "You are quite demanding aren't you?" he asked her and his annoyance was quickly fading as she leaned down and nibbled in his lower lip.

"Yes, I am," she concurred. Wrapping her arms around him, the sheet slipping down some, she kissed him, and Marcus quickly forgot about his book.

But before they could get very far in their foreplay, a knock interrupted them. They both sighed in irritation, and Marcus growled slightly at the end of his. They locked eyes for a moment, both thinking the same thing.

_Like clockwork_.

"What is it?" Marcus shouted impatiently, waiting for whoever it was to tell him what was wrong and see if it needed his immediate attention more than his consort.

Erika nearly froze when she heard the response, but she tried to act normal. She was not about to let Marcus know.

"Kahn wanted to speak with you, he said he has an idea of who the traitor is, my Lord," a familiar voice said outside the door.

"Thank you, Brian," Marcus replied. "Tell Kahn I'll be there in a moment." Marcus closed his eyes and laid his head back for a moment before letting out another sigh, reluctantly accepting his duty. He opened his eyes, and noticed that Erika seemed oddly tense. "What is it?"

Erika shook her head, startled. "What? Oh, it's nothing," she told him. But her eyes still looked worried, and Marcus knew she was hiding something.

"What is it, Erika?" he asked again, more forcefully this time. "Don't lie to me, love," he told her gently. "Please, what troubles you so?"

Erika turned away and got up, walking towards some of her clothes. "It's nothing, really. You shouldn't concern yourself with it, just go on," she told him, waving at the door. "You have much more important things to do."

In a flash Marcus was behind her, his arms wrapping tightly and comfortingly around her. "Erika, nothing is more important, now tell me, what troubles you?"

Staring up at the ceiling, Erika gave in reluctantly. "That Death Dealer that just came, he, well, he approached me in the library," she began to explain, but Marcus turned her around and met her gaze. She saw his icy eyes become black, then return to the pale blue of a vampire yet again.

"What did he do to you?" he questioned, and Erika cursed herself for being so pathetic at hiding something from him.

"He kissed me," she said, and suddenly Marcus was out of the room, leaving her alone and quite naked as the sheet had fallen to the floor after he let her go.

"Oh, bugger!" she exclaimed and quickly dressed. She knew he was going to try and kill the Death Dealer, she just hoped she could find him before it happened.

***

Marcus slowed down, striding at a normal speed for a vampire, and made his way through the halls of the mansion, searching for one person: Brian. He was going to rip that treacherous Dealer apart with his bare claws, and he was going to enjoy it immensely.

But as he turned a corner, he saw Anya and some of her sired followers standing in his way. They turned and bowed when they saw him, but he cared little about them, disgusted at their lusting looks. All he cared about was finding the bastard that had dared to touch Erika. HIS consort, the woman he loved, he had publicly stated as his lover and no other's.

There was going to be hell to pay.

Unfortunately, Anya wanted to get under Marcus' skin yet again.

"So, are you keeping that little tramp of yours, even though she's let herself be sullied by another?" the viper asked him, saddling up towards him. She smiled slyly.

Marcus stared at her in understanding. It had been Anya all along.

"You bitch!" he shouted, and he felt the lycan in him grip his senses, taking control. He saw flashes of Lucian, a group of lycans, Viktor pulling back his fist, glaring at Singe. He felt the change begin, and a part of him told him to stop it, take back control before he was discovered and exiled, or worse. But the change was to tempting, he had been wanting it so long. It brought a sort of release, and Erika was the only thing that ever rivaled it. But she had been threatened, insulted, and he wanted that freedom the change gave him.

Consequences be damned.

"Halt!" he heard the familiar voice of Kahn shout, and he heard Death Dealers approach from the right. He looked over at him, and saw the Death Dealer back off, recognizing who it was that was now the same creature as the Michael Corvin, Selene and Lucian's companion.

"No," a whisper came from behind, and he turned to see Erika standing several feet away, her eyes shining and her limbs sank in defeat almost. She noticed Kahn and the Death Dealers coming up behind their leader, and she ran in front of Marcus. "Don't!" she shouted. "It's not his fault," she tried to explain, but Brian came up, and stood next to Kahn.

"It appears the Elder Marcus has become some sort of creature, something close to lycan. He reeks of lycan blood now," the Death Dealer said with loathing.

Marcus glared, and would have swiped at Brian's throat, but he refused to let Erika get in any kind of danger.

"He's right, we can't be led by this, thing!" Anya exclaimed in disdain. "He has to be killed, you know this, Kahn," she said warningly. As the oldest female, she held power, and she knew it. "At least banish him. Just because he is an Elder, the last even, does not mean he can be excluded by the very rules he and his fellow Elders made."

Marcus growled at her, but remained still, holding Erika tightly with one arm. She stubbornly stood in front of him, no matter how hard he tried to move her behind him.

The others around nodded, and Kahn reluctantly nodded. They all knew she was indeed right.

"Lord Marcus, you are hereby stripped of your title and status as an Elder and coven leader," Kahn declared. "You and any other who wish to remain loyal to you yourself are to immediately leave the premises, do not take anything with you. Anyone who goes with you is t be considered a traitor and will be marked for death as well as you, should you or a follower be spotted near here or attacking another vampire."

Marcus changed back into his normal form, his face blank as he listened to his sentence.

"Mason," Kahn called out, and the other Death Dealer came to attention. "You are to assume command of the Death Dealers, as I will be leaving with Lord Marcus," Kahn stated and several gaps were heard.

"There's a problem, sir," Mason said. "I'm going with you."

"As am I," Alexis stated and they came to stand next to Kahn. Alexis sent Brian an almost pleading look that turned into a glare, then moved her gaze away. A few other Dealers joined the small party, and Kahn turned to Brian.

"Then it looks like I will be leaving you in command now," he said, and Brian nodded grimly.

"I accept," he said, though he sounded oddly upset about it. His expression was dark, and he looked like he wanted to kill someone. But he simply stood silent as Marcus and Erika turned away and walked towards the stairs that would lead to the front doors of Ordoghaz. The loyal Dealers followed.

Behind them, Anya sneered in triumph.


	18. The Tough Get Going

Author's note. And now for the next installment of Hybrid War. I must say, this story has changed so drastically from what was planned, and I think for the better. I prefer how it's coming. And thanks for all the reviews! And **statciradar** and **Astrik**, thanks for the bugging on AIM and the muse cookies!! Now, I got a very interesting review, and I'd like to respond to it.

****

Heatherly: I agree with you about Lucian, to a certain extent. The Adam thing was spur of the moment, actually, but I felt that it fit, especially considering what was happening. But I must point out that he didn't fight a dirty war necessarily, considering the vampires truly started it, he did what he had to do for vengeance and justice. And as far as human consideration, it is stated that the vampires don't particularly care if their victims are willing or not, despite the laws. And they are killing simply to drink fresh human blood, when they don't even have to. Lucian was doing everything he could to save his species and avenge his lover. Also, while in the beginning of the novelization he seems like a villain, there are hints of more to it and when you find that out, you see he isn't as horrible as you've been led to believe. And the vampires did help bring this war upon themselves. But I'm glad you liked that I had him bite Adam. And as far as the sex starved college student part, I read the novelization first and fell in love with the character before seeing the movie. But I'm not going to deny that I find him quite sexy.

Thank you for the review, it was very interesting and certainly was appreciated. Made me think about some things. And as far as Sonja goes, I am simply trying to make her as believable as possible for me to do, which is hard since we have nothing on her except that she loved Lucian and was Viktor's daughter.

Thanks to all my other reviewers as well, I truly appreciate all of them! Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own only the characters not mentioned in Underworld the movie, script, novelization, or comic. Please don't sue. Savvy?

*****************************

****

CHAPTER 17: THE TOUGHT GET GOING

Michael led Adam to the roof of the complex in silence. He supposed he shouldn't be all that surprised or upset that Lucian had bitten Adam, making his friend a fellow hybrid. After all, he himself would have been tempted if Adam hadn't believed him, because Michael was certain that was what had brought on Lucian's act.

The alpha was in a strange, uncertain spot now, and he couldn't be blamed for lashing out somehow. At least he hadn't killed anyone.

Yet.

"So, I guess Lucian explained the situation," Michael stated once they were on the roof, and he moved to sit down on the concrete. "And I guess you didn't really believe him."

"No," Adam confirmed. "But I sure do now." He sat down as well, and the two remained silent for several minutes, trying to decide what to say. Adam spoke up first. "So, what's with you and that woman? I mean, I never thought you were the Trinity type."

Michael laughed softly at that. "She's hardly Trinity," he told his friend. "Trinity's a bit more open than Selene."

"Wow, ice queen, huh?" Adam asked.

"You have no idea She's a vampire, so she's cold by nature I guess. But she's not as closed off as she used to be," he explained. "She used to just give orders, like she was still back with her clan called the Death Dealers, Lucian told you about them, right?"

Adam nodded.

"Now she makes it sound like she's actually requesting, not commanding. And sometimes, she actually is. But I don't mind really. Besides, I think you type changes after you've been bitten by a lycan and then a vampire and turned into the first crossbreed between them to live," Michael said, and Adam couldn't help snorting.

"Man, that just sounds so frigging crazy," he said, and they both smiled. "I mean, if anyone heard us, they have the men in white coats here to lock us up in an institution!"

Michael nodded, smiling. "Yeah, they sure would. You wanted me locked up that day I came after Lucian bit me, remember?"

"Yes, about that, I'm sorry," Adam said, but Michael shrugged.

"I probably would have done the same thing. But I got to tell you, those two weren't police officers, they were lycans, trying to track me and take me back to Lucian. Did he explain that part too?"

"Yes, he pretty much covered everything. Including the fact that my other friend at the hospital, whom you were coming to 'retrieve', as he liked to put it, is somehow his supposedly dead lover, who was a vampire during the fourteenth century and that their love caused the war. Oh, and she's been kidnapped by a vampire that Lucian made a pact with but was betrayed two weeks ago by him."

Michael nodded. "Sounds like he got everything covered. Well, at least you don't have to worry about the sun," Michael joked, gesturing at the fiery star high in the sky. "You know, it should be lunch time within an hour. We'll probably stay at Leila's, um, Sonja's, until sundown. I think Lucian wants to head back to his old hideout after that."

Adam stood up. "Well then, maybe we should go back in. I think Leila, um, Sonja, has a deck of cards hidden somewhere. Still remember how to play poker?"

***

Marcus and Erika followed Kahn to the garage, the other Death Dealers that had remained loyal to the Elder trailing behind. Kahn was going to take the Hummer a group of Death Dealers had acquired while in America last year. Ziodex scientists had developed an experimental glass that supposedly kept UV rays out, they were about to see if the glass worked. They had never really had a need or chance to test it before, though Ziodex assured them it worked.

Well, time to find out.

Marcus turned to Erika. "You stay here," he whispered to her. "At least until we know it's safe," he told her.

Erika sighed and shook her head. "I will not, who knows what could happen! That Death Dealer already tried to seduce me once, what if he came down after us? You have no power here now, although I'm sure you could easily rip everyone in half," she said, smiling slightly. "Besides, I'm sure the glass works."

Marcus sighed, exasperated. "You are a stubborn little thing." His shoulders sagged slightly. "Fine, then let's get in," he said and they walked into the garage where Kahn was already getting into the driver's seat. Marcus and Erika got into the middle seat, while Mason sat in the passenger side and Alexis and the rest -which were three more - settled in at the very back.

Opening the garage door and starting the car, Kahn drove out of the garage slowly, the steel colored Hummer making its way out into the sun inch by inch it seemed.

Reaching over slightly, Marcus grabbed Erika's hand, which she in turned squeezed softly. But as they reached the sunlight, nothing happened, and for the first time in over thirty years, Erika was able to see what her skin looked like in the sun. She was even paler than she thought.

"Well, I suppose Ziodex really does have a bunch of geniuses in their labs," Marcus stated, and the others smiled wryly and nodded.

Kahn glanced at Marcus briefly over his shoulder as he pulled out of the driveway. "Where do you wish to go, my Lord?"

***

Selene looked up when Michael and Adam entered. She and Lucian sat at the kitchen table, her seat carefully moved out of the harmful rays of sunlight that managed to escaped the closed blinds. Lucian never even budged. She wondered if he even registered their return.

"Did we miss something?" Adam asked cautiously.

Selene nodded. "Kraven called. He wants Lucian to kill Marcus, and then he'll tell Lucian where to find Sonja. He also let Lucian speak with her," the vampire explained, and Michael and Adam grew solemn.

"You're going to do it, aren't you?" Michael asked, and Lucian finally looked up. Michael saw the steely resolve in Lucian's gray eyes, and he knew the hybrid would do anything and everything Kraven told him to do if it meant having Sonja alive again. "Why does he want you to kill Marcus? There has to be some reason, and whatever it is, it can't be good," Michael tried to tell Lucian, but he simply stood and walked past Michael.

"Lucian," Selene called out. "You can't just go to the mansion, there are too many. Wait until nightfall, if he was out last night hunting for Kraven and he didn't catch the coward, he'll be back tonight."

Lucian let out a reluctant sigh, his shoulders sagging and he nodded. "You're right," he admitted. Suddenly his claws formed and he tore through half the wall in rage, a low roar escaping him. He then turned and walked back to the table, sitting down beside Selene yet again.

"I'm still shocked that the police have come yet from all the neighbors calling about the racket," Adam said out of the blue. He then waked over to the TV cabinet and opened a drawer. Pulling out a deck of playing cards, he turned to his new family. "Anyone want to play poker while we wait for sundown?"

***

Sonja stared up at the ceiling. Kraven was taking a shower, leaving her mercifully alone in the small room. She closed her eyes, remembering the sound of Lucian's voice over the phone, his hoarse voice assuring her they would be together again. She tried to struggle out of her bonds, she knew Kraven would do something to spite them, and she couldn't bare the thought of him succeeding.

"Come on, just rip, the material isn't that strong," she kept whispering as she tried to break free. She whimpered in pain when her skin was pinched from the twisting fabric. But it seemed her discomfort was worth it, as she heard the delightful sound of cloth ripping and she struggled more. She nearly cried out in relief and triumph when the bit of sheet broke and her wrists were free.

_Now just untie your ankles and get out,_ she told herself. She quickly removed the gag and freed her legs, then quietly slid off the bed and ran for the door.

But just as she got past the bathroom door, it opened and an arm snaked out and wrapped around her shoulders. She cried out as Kraven pulled up to him and dragged her back to the bed, throwing her down on it. She tried to move away, but he was on the bed now and held her down on the mattress roughly.

Glaring up at his sneer, she almost spat his face. But before she could do anything, his eyes were blue and his fangs elongated.

"I told you not to try anything," he hissed. "But you had to be the typical damsel in distress, didn't you? Had to valiantly try to escape from the villain's clutches in hopes to reunited with your heroic lover. Well, everything brings consequences, you of all people should know that," he told her darkly, making her shiver in fear.

She realized what he was going to do and she struggled fiercely to get away, to no avail. She was human, he was a vampire sired by an Elder. She never had a chance.

Kraven growled and bit down on her neck, his fangs piercing her skin. Sonja cried out in pain, now knowing what it felt to be bitten. He hungrily drank her blood, draining her of energy and life until she was barely conscious.

Getting up off of her, he sneered. "It looks like you and Lucian will have to be together as different races again," he muttered cruelly and grabbed his shirt, throwing it on.

Gasping, Sonja felt her body weaken and darkness overwhelm her. She knew if she did wake up again, she would no longer be human.

***

As Kahn drove into the city, the vampires stared out at the streets, most having never seen the world when it was daylight. Marcus looked at Erika, watching the way the sunlight seemed to make her glow. She was beautiful.

Erika smiled, and Marcus could almost imagine her blush under his gaze, brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Playfully, he reached up and untucked it, making it fall back in her face.

She threw him an irritated glare, but he simply kissed her nose and turned to stare out the front window of the vehicle.

"We're almost there, my Lord," Mason informed them, and Marcus nodded. They had decided to go back to the deserted lycan lair, since the Death Dealers that patrolled it were all with Marcus. Marcus wondered if Lucian and his companions were there as well.

_Oh well. It seems we might be on the same side now,_ he thought ironically. _If you could only see me now, Viktor. How you would probably, what's the right word? Oh, yes. Freak. An Elder with lycan blood now running through his veins, yes, you would freak._

***

Lucian, Selene, Michael, and Adam all sat around the table in that order, playing their fourth round of poker. So far Lucian had won twice, Selene once. Michael and Adam were about ready to quit and just see which of the other two could win.

"Michael, pass me the chips," Adam requested, and the fellow hybrid did, passing the bag of sour cream and onion flavored chips. "Thanks," he muttered and then went back to concentrating on the game.

Lucian looked over at the bag. "Pass that to me, please," he said and Adam handed him the bag. The lycan hybrid tried a chip, then decided he liked them as well and ate a few more. He left the bag on the table near him, figuring he might as well eat human food if he couldn't feed normally.

Selene watched with silent amusement, carefully hiding the smile the males' actions were causing. She returned her attention to the cards in front of her. So far she had a fairly good hand.

Suddenly, they all heard a small ring and Lucian pulled his cell out of his pocket. He looked at it, and the rest waited to see if it was indeed Kraven yet again. But as soon as he answered it they relaxed a bit and went back to the game.

"Erik, how is everything there?" he asked softly. "Good," he said a moment later, and then gave a short explanation of why they would be late. It of course had nothing to do with the actual reasons. "So hopefully we'll be back by Monday," he said finally, telling Erik goodbye and hanging up.

"How is the pack?" Selene and Michael both asked.

"Good," Lucian replied, and they all returned to the silent card game.

Lucian ended up winning again. He had the sneaking suspicion they were letting him.

***

Marcus followed Kahn and the other Death Dealers as they led him and Erika through the tunnels, towards the abandoned lair of the lycans. It was deathly quiet in the underground hideout as they reached the room in which Viktor had fallen.

Erika scrunched up her nose as they waded through the water, but Marcus picked her up before she could step in it. She smiled at him, slightly embarrassed, but hardly upset about being carried. Nor was she upset about the fact that after they were past the water, he made no move to let her down.

When they finally entered what Kahn said was probably Lucian's room, he let her down and they looked at their surroundings. The room was sparse and filled only with weapons, UV ammo, blueprints of the mansion, and a bare desk.

Erika shivered. So, this was the legendary leader of the lycans' room? She never would have expected it to be so, so, so bare. But then, Lucian was a lycan. She supposed they didn't require quite the same living conditions as vampires.

"It's already three o'clock, my Lord, the sun will be done in only a few hours," Mason informed them. "Do you wish to hunt down Kraven still?"

Marcus nodded. "Yes, I believe he could prove useful now."

***

Lucian, Selene, Michael and Adam walked out of the apartment. It was well past six and the sun was set. Time to head back to the old lair, from which Lucian planned on leaving to hunt down Marcus. Selene and Michael were unsure if they would join him or not.

They all stepped into the elevator, than out and towards the exit once they reached the ground floor. They headed for Adam's car, Lucian in the passenger seat yet again.

Of course, Adam didn't mind so much this time, since Lucian had ended up losing to Selene in the tie-breaker. After the sixth round and nobody but those two winning, Adam and Michael had just quit. So, Selene had won that round and they had decided to call it quits on poker for the night. After watching the news and hearing about the incident at the hospital, they had decided to leave since the sun was down finally.

"Anyone want to listen to the radio?" Adam asked, but everyone shook their head. "Good, cause the stations here suck and I can't always understand them anyway."

Michael grinned. "I can't understand them at all," he said and Adam laughed. "Yeah, I know."

***

They walked through the tunnels, the four of them. Selene, Michael, and Adam had decided that all would go and help Lucian hunt down the vampire hybrid. Selene had already accepted long ago that it would most likely come to this, and Michael had too much of Lucian in him to object. Adam had no idea who this Marcus was, but he knew that he had been causing trouble for Michael and his new friends, and that was enough.

Silently making their way through the labyrinthine underground terrain, they were at complete attention, tense and prepared to fight if they came across any Death Dealers. As they entered the room where the ladder leading to the bunker was, they heard voices coming from the lair.

Lucian stiffened. "Marcus is down there," he whispered. The others glanced at each other, wary, but ready to fight. Leading the way, Lucian walked straight for the ladder, quickly descending it. Michael followed suit, then Selene, and then finally Adam.

The voices were coming from the room Lucian had used, and he strode towards it briskly, stopping when he finally came to the large doorway.

Six Death Dealers, a female vampire, and the Elder hybrid looked up at the unexpected arrival. Lucian smiled grimly.

"Hello, Marcus."


	19. Know Thy Enemy

Author's note: Well, I can say that this chapter does not have a cliffy ending. There's a fight scene though! And the reunion you've all been waiting for it seems. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, and thanks for the bugging, Kristen and Cat!! You know who you are, ;) Thanks!! Hope ya'll enjoy this, and as always, please review!!

WARNING: This chapter does contain a rather gruesome death scene, and would probably garner an R rating. But it's not long and the person deserved it, in my opinion. Just thought you all should be warned.

Disclaimer: I own nothing really. Only the original characters, and Dominique and Marcus are only my ideas of them. They don't belong to me. I make no claim to them. Please don't sue me, Sony, I love your movies. Savvy?

*************************

****

CHAPTER 18: KNOW THY ENEMY

Lucian raised his right arm, his blade popping out from the sleeve of his coat. He stared down the Elder, who waved his Death Dealers back before they could do anything in defense against the lycan hybrid.

"I don't want to fight, Lucian," Marcus stated. "In fact, I'm afraid I need your help."

"Too bad, because I can't," Lucian replied coldly. He charged, and Marcus moved to block. The others realized they had to get the fight outside the small room, for everyone's sake. Selene ordered Michael and Adam to get out, but Michael had different plans.

He ran in front of Marcus, breaking up the fighting [air, and Lucian halted mid strike as he gave Michael a cold glare.

"Get out of the way, Michael," he growled, but Michael stood still.

"Lucian, you can't, he's obviously here for a reason, there might be another way," Michael pleaded. "If you go on and kill Marcus, then how do you know Sonja will still be spared."

But Lucian refused to listen. Michael had feared he wouldn't be able to get through Lucian's rage and desperation that easily. Michael hesitated a moment, not wanting this to happen, but Lucian simply took off his blade.

"I won't fight you with a weapon," he stated. And then struck.

Selene almost moved to help Michael, but she restrained herself. If it looked like Lucian would indeed kill the younger hybrid, she would stop him. But until then, it was their fight. She watched as Marcus stood up straight, watching the fight with interest. She was surprised when she saw Erika rush over to him, and even more surprised to see the Elder embrace her.

Adam took her attention away from the pair though before she could think over what it meant. "Should we stop this?"

She shook her head. "No, not unless it looks like one might die."

***

Michael and Lucian made their way towards the door, trying to get more room to fight. Both let the change come, now fighting in full hybrid form. What little bit of their shirts was left was quickly being ripped apart and blood began to cover the ground. Lucian clawed at Michael's torso, leaving four claw marks.

Michael roared in pain, then slashed Lucian up the chest, almost reaching the alpha's neck, but Lucian grabbed Michael's arm in time and twisted it savagely. Michael growled, but he pulled his arm from Lucian's grasp before he could break it, and then backhanded the older hybrid.

Lucian hit the wall, but landed on his feet and charged Michael, ramming the younger crossbreed against the opposing wall. It crumbled slightly from the impact, and Michael grimaced when some of the broken concrete managed to cut through his tougher skin.

In retaliation, he clawed at Lucian's exposed back, his nails digging into Lucian's skin and ripping down his side. Lucian growled and let go, backing away a few steps. They stared at each other for a moment, panting and bleeding. But neither would give up.

Lucian moved to swipe at Michael's head, and even as he realized Lucian wanted him to do so, he ducked and the older hybrid had him. Kicking Michael's legs from under him at the same time as he moved to cut Michael's cheek, Lucian had him on the floor.

He glared down at Michael, but made no move to strike again. "Why? Why did you try to stop me?" he asked, his voice deeper and bravely in hybrid form.

Michael looked up at him. "Because he wanted our help, and I couldn't let you go ahead with it," Michael whispered hoarsely. "And I knew that no good would come of it, no matter who lived."

"Why did you want to kill me so badly," Marcus paused and visibly swallowed his pride, "Lucian?"

Selene answered. "Because Kraven has Sonja, who is somehow alive. And he told Lucian to kill you if he wanted Sonja to stay alive." She quickly walked over to Michael, helping him stand. He changed back to human form once on his feet, as did Lucian. Selene grimaced when she saw Michael's wounds. 

Cut across the abdomen, his wrist was twisted severely, and his shoulder back was cut in several places. He was fortunate, though, because she knew Marcus would be in even worse condition. But still, it would take several hours for everything to heal completely.

Lucian was not much better, she noted as the older hybrid changed as well. His chest was slashed, and blood poured from his back, his lip cut as well, blood trickling from his mouth. Panting, he wiped the blood away from his mouth and glowered at Marcus.

"Did you say Kraven contacted Lucian?" Kahn asked. Lucian, Selene, Michael and Adam all nodded. "Well, I might be able to help," he told them, and everyone looked at him questioningly. "That was what I wanted to tell you at the mansion, I started to think about who would have the most motive to free Kraven, cause trouble. And I started to think about Anya, and realized she did, she's been causing trouble since Amelia was killed. So, I put a tap on her cell," Kahn explained. "If she is the one, whenever she contacts Kraven, we'll know."

"And that means we could find out where he is hopefully," Adam aid, and everyone looked at him. The vampires stared at him curiously, Lucian glared, and Michael and Selene just nodded. "Then the only ones who have to die are these two you keep mentioning, Kraven and Anya."

All turned to Lucian, waiting for his decision. With a weary nod, he agreed and turned towards the medical room. "Come on, Michael, you need to get those wounds bandaged."

Selene nodded. "He's right, let's go," she said and helped him follow Lucian.

***

Sonja slowly opened her eyes, looking around. She spotted Kraven on the other bed, going through some papers. She moaned, turning her now sore neck and she remembered what had happened. Reaching up, she felt at her neck, and her heart sank when she felt the bite mark.

"Don't sound so happy, dear," he said to her, his voice mocking and cruel. "Besides, at least if you and Lucian are reunited, you'll both live forever. Just not as the same species."

"Bastard," she hissed and moved so that she was sitting on the bed, facing him. She wasn't bound, but then she had ripped the fabric even with normal human strength, what good would they do now? She looked to see if she could possibly make it to the door before Kraven, but she highly doubted it.

_Still, I could probably get away, I'm stronger now,_ she reasoned. But suddenly he was over there, holding her arm.

I know what's going on in that little mind of yours, Princess," he sneered as he dragged her over to the bed he was sitting on. "And it's foolish. You're father was my sire, and you're just turned. You haven't yet gotten your strength, it takes a few days. So I can still pin you down as easily as before."

Sonja glowered, but kept still and he let her go. She ran back over to the other bed, scooting so that she sat against the wall, facing him again. She sighed. She wondered if Lucian was all right.

***

Brian frowned as he sat in a chair in Anya's room. The female vampire had insisted he come back with her to celebrate, and he wondered now why he hadn't just flipped her off. But there he sat, watching her beam proudly at her victory. He sighed and got up.

"I'm leaving, I have work to do," he told her, but she was quickly in front of the door. She smiled at him, and he suddenly had the feeling she had a specific manner of celebration in mind. One that he did not particularly care to participate in. At least not with her, anyway.

"But, Brian, you don't. The only problem the Death Dealers had was Kraven, and now that Marcus is gone, they don't have that problem anymore." She strode up to him, flashing her fangs. "Besides, all work and no play makes you very, very dull," she whispered.

Brian simply glared at her contemptuously. "Look, I don't want you, I don't want to have sex with you, I don't want to _touch _you, so don't try to seduce me!" he spat. "The one I wanted is gone, and I don't think you are much of a substitute."

With that, he walked out, smirking as he imagined the frozen fire in his sire's eyes as she stared at his back in shock and wounded pride.

"You know, I'm sure Marcus isn't the only one who banged that blonde bitch," Anya spat back.

Brian turned and flashed his fangs at her in a similar way as she had done seconds earlier. "You think you know everything, don't you?" He then turned and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

***

Kraven looked at the clock impatiently. He thought about going ahead and calling Anya, but he decided not to let her know she was irritating him.

He smiled when his cell finally rang, and he quickly answered it.

***

Everyone listened with intently as Kraven and Anya talked, Lucian standing right next to Kahn. The Death Dealer glanced at Lucian every few seconds, wary of the feared lycan. Lucian paid him no attention.

"So, you have control of the coven? Are you positive?" Kraven's voice asked, and Anya's laugh replied.

"Yes, Marcus and your sniveling play thing are both gone, as well as Kahn and a few other Death Dealers. You should relax, Kraven," she haughtily told him. "Besides, if you have Sonja, you have nothing to worry about from Lucian."

Lucian growled softly at the disdainful way she said his beloved's name, but otherwise kept silent. Erika was silently fuming over being called _Kraven's _sniveling play thing.

"Yes, I do. And you should know that Lucian is going to kill Marcus, Because as haughty as you are now, I would hate for you to suffer the humiliation it would bring if Marcus came back to claim the covens again. He is an Elder, and a Corvinus. I sincerely doubt he'd give up so easily."

"True," Anya admitted. "So, where do you want to meet, I have your ticket," she said, and Lucian perked up even more.

"The club near the hospital, it's nice and public," Kraven replied.

"There we go, we've got them" Kahn said, and everyone nodded. Lucian walked away, heading towards the exit. He put his blade and coat back on.

"Let's go."

***

The Death Dealers glanced at Selene and Michael, and their other companion, warily. They knew they had to help them and Lucian, but they still were not crazy about it. This was Lucian, and Selene. The most feared lycan leader, and the traitor that had killed Viktor. They were still trying to figure out who this Sonja was as well. She obviously meant the world to the lycan alpha, but why?

Alexis shook her head, clearing it of these confusing thoughts. She glanced over at the dark-haired one next to Michael. He smelled like Michael and Lucian, a strange mixture of lycan and vampire. He was also kind of cute, in a geeky sort of way with his glasses. But he wasn't Brian.

She looked away at that thought. Brian, who had helped Anya usurped Marcus' power. And what was Marcus now? He smelled like the three males with Selene, only his vampire scent was much more prominent, whereas they smelled more distinctly of lycan. How had they been created? It was known that you could not have a blending of both species and survive. But how else would it be explained?

Again, she shook her head. Now was probably not the best time to think about that. She sighed. Why had Brian betrayed them, betrayed her? He knew she cared for him, and for a while, she thought he had cared for her. Then something happened. He changed, as if he became infatuated with someone else. She suspected it was Erika, but she didn't know for sure.

Alexis mentally slapped herself. She was not going to dwell on it. He had sided with Anya, she had sided with Lord Marcus. She hoped it was not because he was part of this plot, and that was all she could do now.

She glanced back over at the dark-haired one. He really was cute.

***

"This is it," Adam said as they approached the nightclub only a block away from the hospital. "Michael and I usually pass it when we head out for coffee on our breaks," he informed them.

Lucian simply nodded and strode towards it. He entered, and the others followed his lead, making sure they were ready for anything. The club was dark and filled with people, humans dancing and swaying to loud beats.

Lucian sniffed the air, searching for Kraven or Sonja's scent. All he could smell was the scent of human sweat and sex, no trace of vampire of lycan. Or the familiar sweet smell of his beloved. He needed to get in the crowd, he had no idea where Kraven could be inside the huge building. He began to move into the crowd, ignoring the mortal humans surrounding him.

He didn't turn to see if the others had followed him in, or if they were anywhere near him. He had one purpose, one focus and one only: find Kraven and Sonja. Once he did, he'd figure out the rest, but he knew it would involve ripping Kraven's throat out, and clutching Sonja as if he would die should he let go.

***

Marcus searched through the crowd, looking for Anya. Erika stood next to him, looking around warily as well. He sniffed the air in a similar motion as Lucian. He couldn't pick up on anything, but he looked around still.

Grabbing Erika's hand, he waded through the crowd, making sure they didn't get separated. Suddenly, he caught a whiff of leather and vampire in the air.

And it wasn't the same scent as the loyal Dealers or Selene.

***

Lucian stopped abruptly. There they were, talking to a vampire he vaguely remembered from Viktor's court over six hundred years ago. Anya. And there _she_ was. Sonja, standing there, struggling slightly against Kraven's hold.

Lucian slowly approached, carefully not to alert them of his presence. But as he drew nearer, he realized something was even more familiar about Sonja's scent. She wasn't human any more, she was vampire. And he knew how.

"Damn him," Lucian cursed quietly, and strode over to the group. Sonja noticed him first, and she quickly had to hide her expression of relief and joy. He met her eyes, and she kept silent, watching him approach.

"Let her go, and I'll make you're death quick," Lucian stated loudly to be heard over the music. Kraven and Anya turned to face him, startled and alarmed. Smirking, Lucian spoke again. "Surprised to see me?

Then all Hell broke loose.

***

Marcus pushed Erika behind him as soon as he spotted Brian, and then he realized there were several more Dealers in the club. Anya had obviously come prepared, or so she hoped. But with four hybrids, he doubted they would have much problem overpowering the traitor and her sentinels.

Brian and three other Dealers saw them, and began making their way towards the pair. He turned and saw Kahn and Mason facing four Dealers, and they drew their guns.

Marcus glanced back at Erika. "I'm afraid the humans are going to witness an immortal bloodbath."

***

Lucian lunged at Kraven, his claws growing slightly and his eyes turning black. He tackled the vampire, who dragged Sonja down with him. Lucian sat up and punched, but his attention was caught by Sonja who cried out as Kraven twisted her arm. The momentary distraction was all Kraven needed to knock Lucian away and get up.

Dragging Sonja with him, he ran out towards the back exit. Lucian rose to run after him, but screams from behind made him turn to see several Death Dealers engaged in battle, some with others of their kind, some with his companions.

The humans were screaming in panic and he knew the police would arrive soon. Little matter, his kind had run into this sort of trouble before. And they had acquired police uniforms and other handy supplies from it in the end.

He turned and ran after Kraven and Sonja, running at full speed, which brought him out to the back of the club. He opened the exit door just as Kraven and Sonja got just over five feet from it. He growled low in his throat, alerting Kraven of his presence.

"I told you, I would have made it quick had you only let her go," Lucian told him. And the vampire stared at him in fear yet again. Just as he had the night their pact had been made, when he thought Lucian would kill him as the alpha and his lycan brothers and sisters had done to all the other Death Dealers.

That was when Kraven realized his mistake.

After that night, up until now, he had made the fatal error of not really thinking of Lucian as a lycan, not the same way as he did the rest. Because Lucian never changed in his presence, never fed around him. He had forgotten that deep down, beneath his cool and calm exterior, he was lycan. He was savage and fierce and protective. He would stop at nothing to save his loved one.

He was a lycan, and Sonja was his mate. He did not hate the change, he did not despise what he was, he did not think he was above it. He had just not found the need for it, found human form better suited for his plans. But now, now he was going to change and he was going to truly rip Kraven apart, let out the wolf he had kept hidden for so many years.

Six hundred years.

He let it come, and he ignored the brief pain from his wounds as the bandages ripped apart. He shed his coat and let the change complete. His skin now blue and metallic, his fangs long, his claws fully extended, his ribs enlarged, he stared at Kraven in full hybrid form.

Kraven stared in confused horror, his grip loosening. Sonja backed out of the way, and Lucian seized the moment. Pouncing on Kraven, he bit down on the vampire's throat. His claws dug into his chest, and Kraven yelled in pain as his blood covered Lucian. The lycan hybrid finally pulled out the vampire's heart, and crushed it, watching blue eyes loose focus and his breathing stop.

Lucian stood slowly, turning to face Sonja.

She stared at him and at the bloody corpse at his feet. Her eyes were pale blue, and her eyes were misty as she met his gaze. Lucian stared at her a moment before changing back to normal form. She approached him, her left hand reaching out to trace the still healing scars from the fight with Michael.

As soon as her fingers touched his chest, her skin making contact with his, he broke, grabbing her and pulling her tightly to him, sobbing into her beautiful, golden hair. He felt her slender arms wrap around him returning the embrace. He felt her crying on his shoulder, and he pulled away slightly, staring at her face, her beautiful, pale face, her eyes shining with tears. He saw that he had soaked her with Kraven's blood, and gave her an apologetic look.

"Forget about my clothes and just hold me," she whispered, and Lucian eagerly obliged.

***

The sounds of sirens outside put the fighting inside the club to a halt, and Anya called out to the Death Dealers.

"Fall back!" she shouted, and they reluctantly backed off the small group they had been trying to overpower with no success. Several Death Dealers lay on the ground, dead by the hybrids.

Alexis glared at Brian, waiting to see if he would follow obediently. He stared at her, his eyes soft, and she almost wanted to forgive him. But then he turned and led the Death Dealers away. They followed Anya out a side exit, while Michael ran towards the back, soon followed by Alexis and the others.

When they finally got outside, they were greeted with the sight and Lucian, crying slightly as he held a woman, a vampire by her scent. They stared at the scene, the vampires confused, Marcus unsure how to react, Adam and Michael were smiling slightly, and Selene was stone faced yet her eyes were soft as she watched the pair.

"I hate to interrupt, but the police are here," Marcus stated, and the two looked over to see they had an audience. He noted the bloody and gruesome corpse of Kraven, and smirked. The others simply scrunched their noses.

Lucian glowered, but nodded, while Sonja just clung to him. They all ran off, sneaking away from the police as they headed back for the underground lair.

Selene glanced over at Sonja. So, she was the one Lucian had fallen in love with so long ago? The one he would obviously do anything for, would die for and would kill for. Turning to Lucian, Selene whispered, "You two should go back to her apartment." When he threw her a questioning look, she simply shrugged and replied, "You've been separated for six centuries, I think you should have some time alone. Besides, none of us can really do anything until sundown as sunrise is only an hour away."

Lucian nodded, and he and Sonja slipped away. Michael stared at her for a moment when she turned back, smiling. Then he focused once again on getting back to the old lair.


	20. Private Surrender

Author's note: Wow, over one hundred and eighty reviews!! I am VERY happy now! Thanks for all the feedback, it has meant a lot!! And **staticradar** and **Astrik**, the bugging really means a lot too! And it certainly helps me get these chapters done quicker! ;) But I'm going to be bugging you guys as well, of course. **Jessica Leigh**, wow, someone else with those names! I actually have a second cousin with the same name too, she's slightly younger than I am, I think. That is so cool though. Small world, huh? And **leavingdeadgirl**, I actually was planning on possibly having a bit of interaction with Alexis and Adam, but when I read you wanted him to get a girl, I knew I'd have one person happy with them! Glad you liked it, and hope you enjoy all the L/S moments in this chapter, plus a little Adam/Alexis moment! And to all those who rejoiced with Kraven's death, you have no clue how good it felt to kill that spineless prick! And I think two people actually said "Ding dong Kraven's dead". Hehehe. I'm sensing a trend here. Well, hope everyone enjoys this chapter, though nothing much happens. More like the couple chapter. ;) AS always, reviews keep me happy and happy authors write quicker most of the time! ;)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters never mentioned in Underworld the movie, the novelization, the script, or the comic book. I do not own Alexis, Marcus, or Dominique, as they were mentioned or seen. Alexis is actually supposed to be the female Death Dealer seen briefly in a few shots of random Dealers, also seen standing with Erika during the scene where Selene tries to convince Kraven there are possibly hundreds of lycans down in the sewers. So please don't sue me Sony. Savvy?

****************************

****

CHAPTER 19: PRIVATE SURRENDER

Lucian and Sonja walked through the tunnels for about a mile until they reached a safe place to go above. They kept silent, simply holding hands tightly. Every so often one would tug the other closer, stopping to kiss fiercely. Then they would resume walking, heading for Sonja's apartment.

They kept to the alleys once they were above, trying not to be seen since they were both still covered in drying blood. Lucian had put his coat back on, hiding his blood caked chest and torso, but his beard was still stained crimson, and so were Sonja's clothes.

When they finally reached her apartment building, it was nearly two hours till sunrise. They rushed up to her floor and quickly made their way to her apartment.

Lucian gave her an apologetic look when they reached the door. "We came here after you were taken. I had no other way to get in," he said as he gestured at the missing handle.

Sonja simply smiled. "Don't worry about it. Let's just get inside." Quietly entering her home, she shut the door, locking the deadbolt so that the door would stay closed. She taped a piece of paper over the hole where the handle used to be and then turned to face Lucian.

A thousand words were said silently in their gaze, and nothing could ever come close to describing the moment.

Part of them still wondered how, why, but they didn't even bother to ask. Neither one knew, and neither one really cared, all that mattered was they were both alive again, and they were together.

He walked up to her, reaching out to cup her face with both hands. Her eyes, which had briefly gone back to emerald, once again turned pale blue as she stared up at him expectantly. Tenderly, he kissed her, his lips brushing against hers, and she moaned. The sound made Lucian shudder, and he pulled her mouth closer, the kiss becoming hungry and desperate.

Sonja wrapped her arms around his back, clutching the fabric of his coat as she returned the passion. She held onto him, her knees growing weak. The familiar scent of him and blood made her intoxicated and she wanted more, so much more. She wanted to again feel warmth, warmth only he could give her.

"Sonja," he whispered huskily as he moved his mouth from hers, trailing kisses over her cheek to her ear, stroking her jawbone with his fingers. After a moment he pulled away, leaving Sonja panting and whimpering for more. "We should clean off all this blood," he told her, breathing rapidly himself.

She nodded. "Yes, you're right." She moved the coat off his shoulders, his arms still as he let her, watching her, trembling slightly at the feel of her fingertips against his skin when they brushed his arms. She took the coat and laid it over one of the kitchen chairs and turned back to him.

"You're wounded," she spoke softly, as if anything above a whisper would shatter the moment and they would again be apart. She came over and traced the scars that had again opened and his own blood mixed with Kraven's.

"Yes, I had a fight before we came to the club," he told her. "But they're nothing, they will heal by tomorrow night." He reached over and traced her lips with his forefinger, eliciting another moan. His finger then went down to her neck, where the bite mark Kraven had made was still fresh. "He turned you," Lucian stated.

Sonja nodded. "I tried to get away," she explained. Her eyes closed briefly, and Lucian could tell she hated being vampire yet again. Being taken away from the sun. Even before, she had always wanted to see the sun, be able to move about during daylight.

"I can make it better," he told her, coming closer. "I'm not lycan anymore, Sonja, not completely."

She gave him a confused look. "I don't understand, how can you not be lycan anymore? I mean, you still smell of lycan, although Kraven's blood is mingled," she said, but Lucian cut her off with a quick kiss.

"No, my Love. I am hybrid, both species now. The scent of vampire, it isn't just because of that leech's blood. It's also me now," he explained, and her eyes widened. "Don't ask how," he requested, "not yet. Just let me bite you, make you the same. You can see the sun again, feel it on your back without fear. Silver will have no effect on you," he assured her, and she met his gaze.

"Do it."

Lucian nodded, and bent his head towards her neck. Opening his mouth, he let his fangs elongate and then brought them against her skin. He grazed her neck and then as she held him tightly, bit into her jugular quickly, making the pain brief. He heard her whimper softly, and he felt a pang of guilt.

_I'm sure Kraven made it as painful as possible,_ he thought darkly, then pushed everything away as the sensation of his beloved's blood filling him caused him to groan as he drank from her. Her blood rushed through him, inflaming his senses, and his arms gripped her tighter to him. He knew he had to stop soon, he couldn't make her too weak. But she tasted so sweet and he had wanted her for so long. Finally, he managed to pull away, and he stared at her, fresh blood, her blood, trickling from his mouth.

She stood there for a moment, her eyes still closed. Then the change came, and he was right there next to her as she collapsed to the floor, her body changing and transforming into the hybrid creature. Her now crimson stained clothes ripped and shredded as her ribcage grew, her skin changed color, her eyes turned black, her fingers turned into claws. She moaned in pain, her fangs longer and then abruptly, she relaxed. Her features returned to normal, her body shrinking to its normal size. Her completely ruined clothes slid off and she panted raggedly.

Gently, Lucian reached under her back and knees, picking her up. He stood and carried her into the bathroom, setting her down by the shower stall. She watched him silently, her breathing returning to normal.

"What are you doing," she finally asked, and he smiled at her.

"You and I are still soaked in quickly drying blood, besides, the hot water will probably help your muscles," he explained, and removed the rest of their clothes. Delicately, he stood her up and turned on the water, then the shower. He felt her arms slip around his waist, and he shivered as their skin made contact. He turned to her, meeting her playful, emerald eyes.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," Lucian replied, and stepped into the shower stall, lifting her in after him.

***

Selene and Michael separated from the main group as they headed for the medical lab. Michael's chest wounds had reopened, the blood seeping through his now filthy shirt. He took it off once they reached the familiar room, and Selene got fresh bandages from their bag.

"You're hurt as well," Michael stated when she came near him. "I smell your blood," he said with some concern. He looked her over, searching for the wound as she kept silent. He spotted it, on her side. "It doesn't look bad at least."

"It should heal be morning. Yours will take longer, I'm afraid," Selene stated simply. She began cleaning up around the wound, then wrapping the white fabric around Michael. Her cold fingers brushed against his warm skin, the tips now red with his blood.

Michael grabbed her right arm, and she looked up. "Why are you afraid, Selene?" he asked, and she blinked when he said her name. He didn't say it often, nor did she say his much. "Because I'm important for the war? Or to you?"

Eyes turning blue looked away and focused again on his wounds. He sighed, and held her chin up, making her meet his gaze again.

"The war," she whispered after a moment of hesitation. "You're important to the war. You always have been and always will be."

Michael sighed. "Fine." His shoulders sank, and the defeated surrender was evident in his voice.

"But that's not why I'm afraid," Selene finally added. She finished bandaging his wounds and stared at him. "I love you."

The simplicity of the statement shook Michael, and he locked eyes with her. Reaching up to push her hair behind her ear, he swallowed. He wasn't about to question it, because he knew she would never come close to saying it if she didn't mean it. He felt he was supposed to say something, tell her he loved her too. But all he could do was kiss her.

Selene responded immediately, her frozen demeanor gone now, and she let her hands wander up Michael's chest to his shoulders, grabbing them and holding on as Michael pulled her closer.

They broke apart, and Michael looked at her as she opened her eyes. "I love you too."

Selene nodded, her eyes turning brown again and her lips forming a small smile. She kissed him again, her fingers moving to play with the ends of his hair.

***

Lucian had been right, the hot water did feel quite wonderful. She felt sore and ached slightly, but otherwise was perfectly content with letting her lover wash her. She lay her forehead against his chest as he tenderly scrubbed the blood off of both of them. She held him tightly, and he groaned as her hands massaged his shoulders.

"You had better stop that, if you want to get cleaned up," he playfully warned her. 

Sonja simply smiled. "Then I guess I'll have to stay dirty, won't I?" she replied. She leaned against the wall, pulling Lucian up against her. She sighed and he groaned again, laying his head on her shoulder. 

Lucian's hand began to move up her sides, his fingertips scraping against her skin, and he kissed her shoulder, lightly biting his way up her neck till he placed his mouth over hers, kissing her deeply. He moved his hands to her back, pressing her against his chest.

She shuddered at the feel of his skin, the small bit of hair covering his chest coarse like his beard. She moved her hands so that her arms were wrapped tightly around him, and she reveled in the feel of him yet again.

"We can clean up later," he mumbled when they parted the kiss. He smiled and Sonja saw a wicked gleam in his eyes.

***

The Death Dealers quickly assessed the damage done, taking in everyone's wounds. Kahn, Julius, and Alexis were all fine, though Mason, Astrid, and Kyle had a few minor wounds, but they were healing swiftly. Alexis had walked off to be on her own for a while, still sore about Brian.

Adam was fine as well, and he stood around, trying to figure out if he should leave the room or if he should simply sit down. He choose the later.

Marcus and Erika walked off, towards a what was once Lucian's room. Marcus slid the door shut once they were inside, and he faced Erika. He looked her over, making sure she wasn't wounded before kissing her.

"I want you to stay here next time we go somewhere, just until it's safe," he told her when they parted.

But Erika wouldn't hear it. "No, don't even think about that. I refuse to sit and wait while you go out and fight, I'm not staying here when you leave," she replied stubbornly. "I may be your consort, but that does not mean I'm your slave." She kissed him quickly. "Besides, I'd like to punch Anya's lights out next chance I get," she muttered darkly.

Marcus chuckled softly. "I love you," he said, and Erika smiled up at him. For a moment he expected her to give the same reply she had given him before.

"I love you, too," she told him instead.

Smirking back at her, Marcus simply replied, "I know."

Erika playfully slapped his shoulder, then kissed him again, smiling. She was quite happy to have finally told him, and she was quite happy it was finally true. And to think, she had been infatuated with Kraven all that time.

Then she remembered Kraven's bloodied corpse and she made a face.

"What is it?" Marcus asked, worried.

"Nothing," she assured him. "I was just remembering Kraven's body. Not pretty," she said. "It's odd, after all this trying to kill him, he's finally dead and it takes a while to sink in, really. But too bad for him, all the better for everyone else," she declared finally.

Marcus nodded. "Oh yes, much better for everyone else."

***

Alexis strode back into the main room where the other Dealers were, along with one of Selene's companions. She tried to remember his name. Aaron? No, Adam. She watched him as he nervously glanced at her fellow Dealers every so often.

She smiled, happy for some distraction of what she had been thinking about. She then thought about the fact that he was part lycan. She remembered what Marcus had explained on the way back to the lair, that he, Lucian, Michael, and this Adam were all hybrids. Did this make her guilty of the same treason as Selene? This strange fascination with a hybrid?

A geek hybrid at that. But she found it quite charming, really. And his strength made him quite capable of handling himself in a fight now. With proper training, he could become purposefully lethal instead of simply an animal defending himself or others like him.

"So, how did you get mixed up in this?" she asked, sitting down next to him. She ignored the looks the others gave her, and kept her gaze on Adam.

He sat up slightly, giving her a curious stare before answering. "Well, Michael and Leila, I mean, Sonja are both friends and we used to work together, well, Michael and Sonja didn't they never met until now," he rambled, and Alexis hid an amused smile. "But um, basically because Michael and Sonja were involved in this. That's why I got mixed up in this mess."

"Yes, this is certainly a mess now. Has been for a long time," she replied. "My name's Alexis."

***

Lucian and Sonja lie on the bed, dry except for their hair. Lucian watched as Sonja toyed with her pedant, still hanging from his neck. Every so often her fingers would graze his chest, making him shiver. He stared at his beloved, amazed that this was real.

"What?" she asked, noticing his intense gaze.

He sat up some, pulling her on top of him. "Just, you. Here, alive," he said, running his hands through her hair. "It's so hard for me to believe that this isn't some cruel dream, I've had so many before," he told her. He kissed Sonja briefly, then smiled. "But it's real this time. Tell me everything," he demanded softly.

"Everything? What do you mean?" Sonja asked, laughing. "I don't know everything."

"Everything about you, your life as Leila, your family," he explained. "I want to know you."

Sonja smiled at him, kissing his chest. "You already do, Lucian. But if you must know, then I'll tell you," she said with mock-exasperation. "But I'm giving you the quick version right now, long detailed version can come later," she told him. "My father was French with Hungarian descent and my mother is English. I grew up in London till I was fifteen, then we moved to France, near Lyon. When I was twenty, after I had started in college, my father died and my mother decided to move back to England. But with my inheritance, I was able to stay here and become a nerd and graduate from medical school a few years later. And now here I am, twenty-nine and back in your arms," she said, smiling.

But Lucian stared at her, sensing something was missing. "What about your mother now? How is she?"

Sonja bowed her head, then met his gaze again, her eyes weary. "She has cancer," she informed him. She's doing chemotherapy, but it makes her quite weak. So I go and visit her every so often, make sure she's doing ok, since she won't move here," she explained. "I can still go see her, right?" Sonja asked. "Since I don't have to worry about the sun. As long as we avoid vampires."

Lucian nodded. "Of course, we can go see her whenever possible. I think soon the war will be over. And then we will be free to do so as we wish," he told her lovingly, caressing her cheek.

She smiled. "What makes you so sure it's nearly over?"

He shrugged, then flipped them over so that he was on top, his arms taking most of his weight. "We can talk about it later, when we regroup with the others," he said before leaning down to claim her mouth yet again. "Right now, you and I have more important things to do."

Sonja smiled against his lips. She then moaned when his hands began traveling over her body, bringing back so many feverish dreams she'd had, making her think of forbidden trysts beneath the moonlight in her room. She thought of their child, lost to them. She pushed that thought away.

"Lucian?" she called softly, making him stop and meet her eyes. "Do you still want a child?" she asked, her eyes mournful again.

Lucian's expression became solemn. "I know, Sonja, it was so hard to believe he would do that." He kissed her forehead tenderly. "Of course I still want a child, more then one if possible. Nothing could ever replace what we've lost, my Love. Nothing." He smiled softly. "But you would still make a wonderful mother."

Sonja returned the expression. "And you would be an excellent father."


	21. The Truth, the Traitor, the Backup

Author's note: Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews last chapter! Glad ya'll enjoyed it, and glad for the positive reaction to Sonja becoming the first female hybrid. I was originally going to have her simply become that, never be a vampire, but that's just one of the MANY things my muse changed. And thanks to Kristen and livingdfeadgirl with the support for Alexis/Adam! Well, I can actually see the end of this fic now, not too far off, but still several chapters away. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and as always, review!!

Disclaimer: Ok, if it was in Underworld the movie, the script, the novelization, or the comic book adaptation, I don't own it! Everything else, including the plot, is mine. Savvy?

*****************************

****

CHAPTER 20: THE TRUTH, THE TRAITOR, THE BACKUP

Rudolf and Zahra watched as the young lycans changed back into human form as the full moon slowly disappeared behind the mountains. They all were beginning to get restless, though they were used to being confined to set boundaries.

"I don't like it, something else is going on," Zahra stated, voicing what Rudolf had been thinking himself. "I just don't understand why Lucian doesn't call at least some of us there, to help."

"Zahra, I know how you wish you had been there when Raze died, but Lucian doesn't want us there for a reason. He may yet call us there," Rudolf told her. "He hasn't returned, and that means he may still end up needing us."

"He does," they heard from behind. Turning to face Erik, they saw him put away his cell phone. "And he needs us now."

***

Selene and Michael entered the small room where the Death Dealers and Adam were. The Dealers threw them wary glances, but remained silent. Selene avoided eye contact with Kahn. She knew they had to talk, but she was dreading it greatly.

"Selene," Erika's familiar voice called, and Selene turned to see the vampire walk up to her from the side. "I'd like to talk to you, privately."

Nodding, Selene walked away with Erika, curious of what she wanted to talk about. As long as it wasn't about why she killed Viktor. She was dreading that conversation, since she knew none of them would believe her.

"So," Erika started, "Michael's a hybrid?" At Selene's wary nod, Erika smiled softly. "I thought so. He smelled like Marcus, only his lycan scent was more prominent. Which makes sense, he was lycan first, and Marcus, well," Erika trailed off and Selene saw a familiar look pass over Erika's face.

The same look Michael got whenever he looked at her, when they were alone.

"You love him," Selene said, slightly surprised. Erika gave her a questioning glance. "Marcus, you love him."

"Oh," realization hit Erika and she nodded. "Yes, yes I do. I mean, what's not to love?" Erika asked. "He's gorgeous, powerful, was once in a very high position, and is great in bed," she went on, the last part making Selene's eyes slightly widen and she shook her head. Same old Erika it seemed.

"Anything else?" Selene asked.

Erika grinned. "Yes, actually. He loves me. And frankly, that matters more than the rest." A thoughtful expression came into Erika's eyes. "Except for maybe the gorgeous part." At Selene's sigh, she laughed. "I was kidding."

"I never expected this, but, I'm glad you're over Kraven at least," Selene said. "As far as I'm concerned, anyone is better than Kraven."

"Hell yeah," Erika declared, and Selene's eyes widened again. "Hey, you said it yourself, I'm over him." She winked. "Moved on to better things."

Selene smirked. She had to admit, it was strangely nice to be able to talk to Erika. She decided she had been around the men WAY too long.

"We should go back to where the others are," Selene finally said. "Unless there was something you wanted to talk about specifically."

No," Erika shook her head, "it's just, it was weird, you being gone, being the enemy. After all, you were there from the day I came, and well, it was weird when everything changed. Hard to take in," she explained. Sighing, she turned and Selene did as well. "You're right, time to head back."

***

Brian marched through the halls of Ordoghaz, pissed off. He stormed into Anya's room, where the serpent was engaging in sex with one of the many males in the mansion. She glared at him, her eyes shooting daggers, but Brian shot them right back.

"It's over, Anya. This whole thing. They have five of those, those things that Marcus has become. Somehow, they're hybrids. And a lot more powerful than any of us," he told her.

"Abominations? That's impossible," Anya scoffed, but fear flickered in her eyes.

Realization dawned in Brian's mind, and he picked up one of the expensive vases in her room, throwing at the wall right above her head. The other male moved to stand, but Brian glowered at him, his hand moving to the gun at his hip. When the other backed down, he faced Anya again.

"You knew, you knew all along that this was possible. I don't know how, nor do I care. But you knew somehow, and you kept it silent. You knew he was more powerful than normal, you knew something when he changed and you never informed me, when I needed to know. Why?"

Anya shrugged. "I knew it was possible yes. But," she continued, "I wasn't fully sure Marcus was an abomination until he changed, and even then, I didn't know how, or how much stronger it made him. Besides, we were forbidden from ever speaking of it," she explained, but Brian growled softly and threw her a robe.

"Get this on and come outside, this shouldn't be discussed in front of an audience," he stated and stalked out.

***

Selene and Erika entered the small room where the Death Dealers, Marcus, Adam, and Michael were, the Dealers talking to each other, while Marcus and Michael seemed to be discussing what powers hybrids had, while Adam listened intently.

Erika stared at Selene, the question she had been wanting to ask her for so long plaguing her and she couldn't help blurting it out.

"Why, Selene? Why did you kill Viktor?"

Selene looked and her abruptly, then sighed and closed her eyes, bowing her head in resignation. She obviously had known it was coming, but she also did not want to have to face the question, face the anger and refusal to believe her when she did answer it. She was about to answer, when someone else cut her off.

"Yes, Selene, I think we all would like to know why and how you could kill Viktor," Kahn stated, glaring at her with a betrayed expression.

Looking at her one-time fellow Death Dealers, Selene was met with expectant, questioning glares, all of them wanting to know the reasons for Selene's ultimate betrayal, the once fierce lycan hunter now practically a member of the wolfen clan.

If only they had known she wasn't the first.

"I sincerely doubt that, Kahn," Lucian familiar voice interrupted her thoughts, and everyone turned to see the lycan hybrid and his lover standing in the doorway. He stepped forward, Sonja right behind him. "Unless you are willing to accept the fact that your precious Elder was less than perfect, I sincerely doubt you do."

The Death Dealers' expressions turned hateful, and the tension in the air was becoming tangible practically.

"Kahn," Marcus spoke in a soft yet demanding tone. "Back down, let Selene answer the question, it is her right," the Elder instructed, and Kahn nodded reluctantly. "Selene, if there is any chance you have of giving reason for redeeming yourself to the vampires, now is the time for it."

Selene nodded, and felt a hand on her shoulder, opposite where Erika stood. She turned to see Sonja of all people, standing there with her hand comfortingly placed on Selene's shoulder. The vampire - wait, she was hybrid, Selene could smell it - smiled softly and nodded.

"Go on," she whispered. Lucian nodded behind her as well.

Selene turned and faced the Death Dealers, her expression proud but otherwise blank. "When we went to kill the lycans, and Michael, during the battle, I discovered the truth of my family's deaths. Kraven told me, and Viktor confirmed that it was indeed the truth. Viktor killed my family that night, butchered my parents, sisters, nieces because he was sick of animal blood."

Mason shook his head, disbelieving. "No, that's not true, Viktor is the one who made us stop feeding on humans!"

Marcus glared at him, but Michael spoke up first in Selene's defense. "How can you really know? You weren't there!" Michael shouted. "You haven't even heard everything, let her finish," he said, his voice lowering a bit. He finally sat down again when he was certain the Dealer had backed down.

"He did kill them, he would go out every so often, gorging himself on human blood. And that night, he, he came to my home, killing everyone, feeding on them to his stomach's content."

"Then why did he spare you?" Damien, another Dealer, asked coldly. "What made you so special."

"I myself don't know. I know why, but I don't know what it was that he saw in me that made him think of his daughter. Sonja," Selene turned and nodded towards the female hybrid standing next to her. "Something he saw made him think of her, and he spared me, changed me, made me believe he had saved me from ravening lycans."

Kahn stated at her, dumbfounded. "I don't understand."

Adam snorted. "Hey, I know the whole story and I still don't get it completely." He noticed the death glares the vampires gave him, and cleared his throat nervously, forgetting they had almost no way of killing him, unless they could surprise him incredibly quickly.

Lucian stared knowingly at Marcus, almost daring the Elder to speak up. The Elder stood, accepting the dare it seemed, and Lucian's grudging respect for the Elder grew slightly as Marcus called everyone to his attention. He would explain how the war truly began.

***

Brian leaned against the wall outside Anya's room, waiting for her to come out. He stood erect when she finally opened the door and came out, shutting it tightly behind her.

"Look give me one good reason not to go locate Marcus and the others, and simply give back command to the Elder. It's his right, and he's strong enough to claim it back by force," Brian hissed.

Anya though, simply sneered. "You go to him, and they will kill you, you've betrayed them as far as they are concerned. And if you even think about doing that again, I will kill you. Not have you killed, have you brought to my chamber and then I will personally slit your throat and bleed you dry," she threatened him, hissing as well with her viper's tongue.

Glaring, Brian nodded, admitting submission to her. Satisfied, she walked back to her door. "And Brian, after I'm done in here, I'll come find you and tell you everything I can about Abominations. That should make you happy."

Brian walked off before she could open her door again, glowering. He then smirked. He knew he would run into Marcus and the others again. And when he did, Anya was through. He was sick of being her errand boy and doing her dirty deeds.

And he wanted to erase the betrayed look in Alexis' eyes. He had hurt her more with this than he had with his silly infatuation with Erika.

***

The lycans silently stalked through the tunnels towards the old lair, Zahra, Rudolf, Xander, and Avery led the members of the pack that had been called back to Budapest. They turned down another tunnels, nearing the lair. They could faintly hear the sound of talking, so soft no human would have been able to hear it until perhaps maybe another mile or so.

The smell of vampires was thick, but they knew there were a few where they were heading, unfortunately. But then, this was what they wanted. An alliance between the clans, some sort of truce at least, and hopefully the rest of the covens would follow the few that had left.

Perhaps with Singe's memories, with lycan blood in him now, Marcus would be willing to finally put an end to the centuries old conflict. They all hoped so, for the war had long grown vexing and exhausting and both sides were losing their best fighters to the tiring battle.

***

"And that is the reason why this war began, that is the reason why Viktor created the hatred for the lycans, that is why he raised Selene to hate them more then he himself did nearly, to destroy and never follow in Sonja's footsteps," Marcus explained, finally finishing the long history as quickly as possible. Of course, he'd been forced to leave so much out. "When it was time for Amelia to be awakened, Viktor awoke us both, deciding all three Elders should be awake until the war ended, or at least was tipped so greatly in our favor that we would have little cause to worry." He glanced at Lucian. "And after Kraven came back from the Battle of the Alps, bearing the branded skin of Lucian, we thought it was again safe for Viktor and I to sleep, for the Chain to resume yet again."

The Death Dealers and Erika could hardly believe all that had been revealed, but they knew Marcus would not lie, would not tell them these things unless he knew for a fact that they were indeed true. But how could everything be so different then what they had believed for so long? How could the whole war be nothing but a lie as far as they knew. How could they have truly been the bad guys all along?

Kahn looked over at Selene. "I'm sorry," he whispered, and she nodded in acknowledgement. "I had no idea."

"None of us did, least of all myself," Selene replied. "We all believed Viktor's lies, all the lies the Elders told us." She glanced at Marcus warily as she spoke, but he remained silent.

Suddenly, the smell of lycans became incredibly powerful, and they realized more were present, it wasn't simply the leftover scent of the ones that had lived there for so long. They walked out of the room and were greeted by the sight of a large group of lycans entering the lair.

Lucian walked past the small crowd towards the new additions. "I hope nobody minds, but I called in backup." He turned towards Marcus. "I believe we'll probably need it."


	22. One Last Reprieve

Author's note: Thanks SO very much for all the reviews!! Wow, over two hundred, that's just so incredibly wonderful!! So glad ya'll like this story. I've really enjoyed writing it, and am sad to say that less then five more chapter most likely. Next chapter we'll get to the mansion, and well, can't spoil it. Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers, and hope ya'll enjoy this latest installment! And also, this includes the last loves scenes, or as my friend Kristen likes to call them "almost smut" scenes. And speaking of Kristen, thanks to you and Cat for your bugging on AIM and live journal!! Enjoy and please review!! 

Disclaimer: I own only the characters not mentioned in Underworld in its many incarnations. Everything else belongs to Sony, Len Wiseman, Kevin Grevioux, and Danny McBride, and anybody else involved. Please do not sue me. Savvy?

*************************

****

CHAPTER 21: ONE LAST REPRIEVE

"So, what's the plan then?" Marcus asked Lucian. "You seem to have thought of everything else, I'm guessing he already took care of the most important part," he added with a smirk.

Lucian nodded, smirking as well. "Actually, it's quite simple. You've already done it, for practice I suppose you could say," Lucian added cryptically. He grinned wolfishly at Marcus questioning glare. "We are all going to Ordoghaz, and we are g9oing to make everyone hear the truth, see the light, if you will. You are going to tell the covens EXACTLY what you just told the Death Dealers present," Lucian explained.

Marcus shook his head. "That's your plan? No. I won't."

The lycans moved to protest, but Lucian held up his hand, silencing everyone before a word could be spoken. He smiled knowingly at the Elder, his eyes gleaming. For several minutes, he and Marcus stared at each other, then Lucian walked by him, towards the blueprint of Ordoghaz on a table in the room.

"You will, Marcus. There really isn't any other choice now. The covens will not take you back, not while they believe the lies you and Viktor and Amelia fed them." Lucian turned back for a moment before spreading the blueprint out. "And you will not let Anya take control. Nor anyone else. You are an Elder, after all."

Marcus growled softly at the lycan hybrid, but kept his mouth shut. Sighing in defeat, he nodded.

Lucian smiled, satisfied. "I thought so."

***

Marcus felt like ripping something apart, but he also felt like chuckling at Lucian's remarks. He would be so glad when the lycan's memories and thoughts finally faded away. But he felt that would not be for a few centuries. The lycan's remaining thoughts were what had kept him from attacking Lucian during the lycan hybrid's speech, and it had been hard not to smile along as well.

"He is right, you know," Erika whispered softly, coming to stand beside him. "The covens should be told, and it is the only way to take back control."

Marcus looked down at her, his eyes softening. "I know." He searched her eyes, looking for any sign of betrayal, like the glares the Death Dealers were trying not to give him. He found none, but he knew she was quite the actress. "So, do you hate me now, now that you know the truth of what we Elders did?"

Erika shook her head. "No. Not really. Perhaps because I'm not even a hundred, perhaps because it hasn't really effected me much. Or perhaps," she continued, standing on the tip of her toes, kissing his nose, "it's because I'm incredibly biased, love can do that."

"Well, that keeps me from feeling like a complete bastard right now," he said dryly, kissing her quickly. "When this is all over, we're finishing this," he whispered in her ear, making her shiver visibly. "That's a promise." He walked away and followed Lucian into another room, the Death Dealers, a few lycan, and Selene, Sonja, and Michael going in as well.

***

Brian looked around at all the Death Dealers in the room, seeing their solemn faces and grim expressions. None of them had ever expected the war to come to this, least of all himself. But he here was, trying to correct the mistake he had made when helping Anya. And betraying not only Marcus and Erika but Alexis as well.

"As you all know, somehow, Lord Marcus, as well as the one known as Michael Corvin and the lycan master Lucian, have all become hybrid creatures. We do not know how this is possible or came to be, nor do we know what this means exactly. But I can tell you this: Anya is the real reason we are now divided," he told them, his eyes now ice blue. "I helped her, and it is something I will always regret, but we can fix this. I received a call earlier from Kahn. He and the others are coming to Ordoghaz tonight, and when they arrive, we will let them pass, we will let them do whatever they are coming to do. Even the lycans coming with them," he instructed, earning gasps, murmurs, glares, and shocked expressions.

"But, they're lycans," one Dealer ventured to state. "They hate us and only seek to destroy us."

Brian nodded. "I know it has seemed that way, but we must do as Lord Marcus wants, for he is the true leader, not I, not Anya, not Kraven, not anyone else in this mansion. It is his birthright, and as far as I am concerned, he is still in power." He stared at the Death Dealers warningly. "Do not disobey this command, or it may cost you more than you are willing to pay. Let them be, and do as they say."

The vampires all nodded silently, glancing at each other in confusion and concern. They all knew something big was going to happen soon, and they all knew that tonight could possibly change their lives more than that fateful night over two weeks ago.

***

Lucian stared lovingly at Sonja as she watched the excitement going on around her. They were sitting by Michael, Selene, Adam, Erik, and Marcus as everyone else prepared for the "trip" to Ordoghaz in only three hours. They were ready, and were quite comfortable simply watching as everyone else got ready.

Sonja seemed to be oblivious to Lucian's gaze, but she was well aware of his eyes practically boring holes into her.

And so was Marcus, who had noticed the way Lucian was staring at Sonja several minutes ago. He also was looking at Erika that way, and Michael seemed to be giving Selene the puppy version as well.

He figured it was probably because they were about to go into what could possibly be the final battle of the war, and they wanted to get laid just in case they ended up getting killed, but maybe he was reading more into it than there was. They may just all want to get laid just because it was the woman they loved and they were horny.

Odd how Singe and Kahn never thought in this manner, yet as he learned the new lingo of the new era, he began adapting it more and more.

Marcus got up from his seat and walked to where everyone could hear him. "Listen, here is what is going to happen. In about three hours, we are leaving for Ordoghaz for what may very well be the last battle in this war. Some of us may die, then again, maybe nobody will. Either way, I'm sure all those here with significant others, as they are being called these days, would like what may be the last time they can be together. So, as soon as you have everything you need ready, go, enjoy yourselves for about an hour."

Everyone stared him for a moment, then many of the lycans looked at Lucian, who shrugged. The lycans then nodded and then said a few "Thanks" and many quickly left the room. Marcus walked back over to the group, standing in front of Erika.

"That was interesting," Lucian stated, smirking slightly.

Marcus met the gaze. "You are just as happy with the order as everyone else is, including myself and the two puppies as well," he said, motioning at Selene and Michael, who both glared at the smug Elder. "Hey, I'll admit it, I enjoy making love."

Erika slapped his shoulder, then began dragging him to another room. Marcus eagerly followed, turning back and smirking at the four left sitting there watching them go.

Sonja and Selene glanced at each other, the nodded. Rising from their seats, they grabbed their "significant others" by the hands, leading them away to their own room. Adam simply kept on reading Singe's leftover notes on lycan/vampire DNA he had found in the lab.

***

Erika grinned playfully as Marcus closed the door, leaning against the wall. "You know, you're hornier than a teenage boy," she told him as he came up to her, a predatory gleam in his eyes. "But then, it has been a while since I was around any teenage boys. Maybe these days they are worse than you."

Marcus shook his head. "No, they are not worse than I am, not even close," he whispered huskily, leaning down and sucking her earlobe. His hands grasped her shoulders, pulling her close. "I am an Elder, I have to catch up on centuries without anyone, and I have finally found someone I can love and trust, you think a teenage boy can be worse than I?"

Erika bit her lip, muffling her moan. "No, now shut up and make love to me, we don't have that much time after all," she replied breathily.

"Yes ma'am," Marcus said cheekily, then pressed her against the wall. "I swear," he panted, kissing her before continuing, "I don't think I will ever be able to say no to you."

"You never tell a woman that."

***

Michael watched as Selene unbuttoned his shirt, a smile forming. "Wow, I didn't know telling me you loved me would make you this open with your affections," he quipped playfully. He shrugged when she glared up at him. "You expect me to be silent all the time?"

Selene kissed him passionately, her fingers undoing the last button and she pushed his shirt off. "No," she replied when they broke apart. "I don't. But could you wait and throw one-liners around after tonight?" she questioned rhetorically before putting his hands on the back of her corset.

Michael quickly untied the laces of the tight clothing, then laid it on a table near them. He felt Selene's nails rake against his skin, and he growled softly. He grabbed Selene's waist, pulling her tight against him. His fingers traveled up her back, then over her shoulders, up to her neck, to the zipper of the latex covering her body.

Selene leaned back her head, sighing as Michael began unzipping her outfit. She grazed his nape with her fangs, then moved to kiss him again.

"You think there's something in the air here?" Michael asked her after the kiss. "Or just the fact that tonight is very, very important and possibly extremely dangerous?"

"Latter," she replied, matter-of-factly.

***

Sonja led Lucian into what used to be his room, sliding the door closed once they were inside. She felt Lucian wrap his arms around her waist, and she sighed. "I have missed this so much," she told him. Turning around in his embrace, she jumped up a bit, wrapping her legs around him.

Lucian smiled and held her against him, carrying her over to the table. "As have I, my love," he whispered, kissing her neck. "As have I." He set her down on the table, his hands gripping her hips and he felt himself start to lose control. The scent of her, so uniquely her, now mixed with the scent of hybrid, made him crazy, he was finally making love to her again, this time as the same race of being as she was.

Sonja quickly pulled his coat off, throwing it across the room, then quickly lifted up his shirt. She noticed his eyes had turned black, but he had stalled the change. Leaning over to kiss his neck, she trailed her mouth up to his ear, smiling as his growled again, his fingers digging deeper as his grip tightened.

"Go on, let go," she told him, and almost immediately he let the change complete. Sonja felt his claws digging into her skin, yet not breaking it, his fangs grazing her shoulder though he did not bite. "You can, you know," she whispered, and he looked up, his dark, not quite bestial face questioning and unsure. She nodded, and he leaned down to bite her.

Lucian groaned as he drank in her blood, the tangy liquid gliding down his throat. He held her tightly, hungrily sucking her blood, the warmth it brought him intoxicating. After several moments, he finally tore his mouth away from her neck, leaving them both panting.

"Taste good?" she asked him, smiling softly.

"Yes," he replied, his voice deeper and more gravelly, yet still recognizable as his. "Very good." He reached up and let the back of his long, coarse fingers stroke her cheek. "Why don't you change?" he asked her, his black eyes staring into her emerald pair.

She stared at him a moment, then nodded and let herself change as well. Lucian watched in fascination and lust as she changed, her skin darkening and her form changing slightly as though entering the first stages of taking lycan form. Seconds later the change was complete, and Lucian stared at his mate.

"I have wanted this for so long," he whispered, and kissed her fiercely. She returned the vigor, wrapping her arms around him. Moaning and growling, they held each tightly, they claws ripping off the rest of their clothes.

"How much time do we have?" Sonja breathed when they parted briefly. Her mouth moved to his jugular, and he shuddered as she bit into his own neck.

"Enough," he managed to moan while she drank from him. Growling, he pinned her on the table, his hands roaming over her while he let her drink from him longer, the sensations arousing him more. "Never mind, not enough, never enough."

***

Adam turned the page of the journal, blissfully unaware of the couples running off for what probably wasn't their last night together.

"So, do you have a significant other?" a female voice asked, and Adam finally looked up from the fascinating book. He saw the Death Dealer Alexis standing next to him. Nervously, he pushed his glasses back up and motioned for her to sit in one the now empty chairs around him.

"Um, no, actually. I'm a doctor with crazy shifts and no hobbies outside the medical profession. That's not really the best qualities, nor is it anyone really looks for in their date, or possible date," he explained. "Besides, I haven't really been looking for a girlfriend, like my job, or, my old job anyway," he added, remembering he couldn't work anymore. At least, not there anyway.

"Oh," she replied as she sat down beside him. "But now that you don't have a job, what will you do?" she asked him.

Adam shrugged. "Become the lycan or hybrid or vampire or all three's local doctor, though I doubt they'll need my services for anything other than birth. Wait, do they give birth?"

Alexis smiled. "Yes, females of both species give birth, which probably means hybrid females would give birth as well. So you would be needed every so often at least," she told him. "It isn't so bad, once you get used to it, besides, you can still go in the sunlight at least," she consoled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Adam stared at her for a moment, taking in her almost exotic features. "So what's your story? Were you born or turned?"

Alexis appeared startled for a moment, then smiled tightly. "I was born, but my parents were Death Dealers themselves, and they died in the war shortly after my birth. I was raised by Kahn, actually. Not much else to tell, only I've been a Dealer my whole life practically."

"And you don't mind being around all these lycans? You act fine with them," Adam said, then shook his head. "I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't go into that area."

"No, it's all right," she assured him. "I'm fine, because I killed the lycan that took my parents. And because now I realize that all this time, we've been fighting for a lie, persecuting these people for a crime they never committed." She met his eyes. "For what I have lost, they have lost so much more. And my parents lives, they were in vain if this does not end justly."

"Yeah, yeah I guess so," he replied quietly. Tentatively, he reached over and let his hand hold the back of her neck, pulling her closer. He moved slowly, giving her plenty of time to get away, but she stayed still, letting him pull her to him. Slowly, he kissed her, shyly and nervously, but she returned it, and he got braver. His other hand moved to cup her face, and he pulled her even closer, almost out of her chair. A moment later, they broke part, breath rapidly.

"Wow, that was," Adam began as he stared at Alexis. "That was wow."

Alexis laughed lightly. "I agree."


	23. Lies and Intrigue Surrounds Us

Author's note: SO MANY thanks to my reviewers, the feedback has meant a lot to me! I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter done, but with The Covenant and some other writings, plus house work and school and stuff, I've just been so busy! Anyway, hope everyone enjoys this chapter, and yes, it is a cliffy. As always, please review!

Disclaimer: Ok, anything that was in Underworld, in ANY of its incarnations, belongs to Sony, and Len Wiseman and Co. I only own the characters created for the fic, ok? So don't sue me. Savvy?

***********************

****

CHAPTER 22: LIES AND INTRIGUE SURROUND US

Sun had long fallen below the horizon by the time the group of lycans, hybrids, and vampires reached Ordoghaz. They walked up to the main entrance, Marcus and Lucian in the lead. Marcus opened the doors and they entered the mansion.

"Everyone, if you would be so kind as to follow us to the throne room, there are some announcements to be made," Marcus declared loudly.

Several faces turned and stared in shock when they saw the arrivals, gaps and worried whispers filling the room. Not one being moved as they passed, the arriving group heading straight to the back, making their way to the throne chamber. The Death Dealers let them pass, just as Brian had promised. Soon though, the vampires were warily following, trying to figure out what was happening, why Lord Marcus had brought lycans to the mansion, letting them walk with their heads high.

Lucian smirked when he saw the ancient ones, vampires he knew, had served and then fought before his first "death". His head held high, he tightened his grip on Sonja's hand as they walked through, her strides keeping her right behind him.

"I have waited six hundred for this," he said to Marcus. "Six hundred years. For them to know why this began. Can you have any idea?"

Marcus honestly thought about those words. He thought about the war, why it started, what Lucian had been through. He felt the lycan Singe's memories stir, he felt what it was to be lycan for the first time. But Singe had not been a lycan for more than fifty years. Not even one century of what Lucian had been through. He glanced at lycan hybrid. "No. I can not begin to."

***

Dominique silently crept down the hall, making sure the coast was clear before signaling for Brian to follow her. They snuck towards the throne room, having been alerted that Marcus and the others had arrived.

"You should go back, I can take care of myself you know," Brian whispered to Dominique. I'm very grateful for you telling me about Anya's plan to kill me, but I'm aware now. You don't have to help me any more."

Dominique turned to him. "Trust me, you need my help," she replied dryly. "You did get beaten by a girl, did you not?"

Brian glowered. "Anya. And she's a LOT older than both of us, our ages put together even!" he hissed back. "Besides, you would not stand much chance against her, you're younger than I am! And not even a Dealer!"

Dominique rolled her eyes. "But I'm female. I would have seen it coming and called for help. Plus," she added, smirking, "I wasn't sired by her."

"Oh, you just had to bring that up," Brian said with a pout. "Who sired you? Kraven?"

Dominique narrowed her eyes. "No. That was Erika," she replied through clenched teeth.

Brian sneered. "Seems I've hit a soft spot. Well, fine. Lead away, if you insist upon helping me. Or have I insulted you enough for you to abandon me yet?"

"I think I'll stay!"

"Fine."

"Males."

Katharine rolled her eyes at the immature display and waited until they were far enough away for her to leave the room she had been hiding in while they crept down the hall and argued like children.

***

Anya glowered as she watched the procession heading for the throne room. Her eyes were the color of ice now, rage filling her. She would make Brian pay for this, backstabbing prick. She cured herself for ever turning him, cursed him for being so ungrateful. She cursed Marcus for humiliating her time after time. They would pay tonight though.

She was not going to give up without a fight.

"I don't know what you're planning, Marcus, but I'll stop it from working," she vowed and descended the stairs to follow the others. She wondered what is was exactly he planned on doing to regain control, but whatever it was, it would fail. How could the covens accept him after seeing his acceptance if the lycans?

He had not been so accepting of them before though. Now they merely suited his needs, nothing more. That was the way of Elders, she had learned that lesson very well. Perhaps, too well. For Marcus, at least.

But Anya did have to wonder how Lucian had escaped death a second time around.

***

Marcus was not at all happy about this arrangement. He sat in the throne, looking at all of the vampires that could fit in the room with the lycans and hybrids. Those that couldn't were in the adjacent room, as well as the security room where they could watch on the monitors. It was time to come clean.

Erika smiled at him reassuringly. She had faith in him. He returned the expression quickly, then sighed and stood to his full height. He took strength in the fact that at least one of them had faith he could do this.

Even Elders could feel fear.

"I'm certain all of you, except for those that came with me," Marcus said with a slight glare, "are wondering what is going on. I'm about to tell you. And I'm going to start from the very beginning."

"Not long after Alexander Corvinus, my grandfather, became the first immortal, he married, still unaware of everything that had taken place within his own body. He fathered at least three children, all of you know the legend. Well, it's true.

"Lycans and vampires are in fact both from Corvinus blood. We do share a common ancestor. And, it is in fact possible to blend the species. Despite what Viktor, Amelia, and I told you for so long, it is indeed possible. I have now become one of these hybrids myself. Because of my blood, Corvinus blood. Direct descendants of Corvinus can take both strains of the virus. Myself, even though born a vampire, can accept the blood of a lycan, or the bite. Michael Corvin, whom the Death Dealer Selene helped, is the human descendant, now a hybrid as well."

Marcus paused, sighing. He knew he had to say this, he had to admit this as well, even though it was only himself that was telling him to do it. There was nobody else that knew, none of them would ever know the better. Except for himself. And the remains of a dead lycan, who wanted to do one last service to his leader.

"And Lucian, the lycan descendant of Corvinus, has become a hybrid as well."

***

Brian and Dominique were almost to the throne room when he heard someone approach from behind. He turned, his eyes narrowing when they landed on the same prick he had seen in bed with Anya earlier. The male vampire held up a gun, smirking.

"Now here's a dilemma, who to shoot first?" the vampire sneered. "The sloppy Death Dealer, or the treacherous servant girl?"

"I'm hardly the treacherous one," Dominique spat in contempt. She glared at him defiantly.

Brian sighed. He was afraid this would happen. Now he not only had to protect himself, but Dominique as well. At least it would be easy to do with this particular vampire, as he wasn't even aiming the gun at anything vital. He could tell the gun was aimed it himself, not Dominique, and it was only aimed at his leg.

"Shut up, bitch," the male snapped, stepping forward and now pointing the gun at her. She stepped away from him, backing up until she reached Brian. "Unless you want to die slowly after I kill him," he said, once again aiming the gun at Brian.

_Come one, just a few more steps closer, only a few more feet_, Brian silently encouraged the male. As soon as the vampire was close enough, Brian would be able to get the gun away and the male on the ground. But something he did not count on happened.

Several loud gasps were heard from behind, startling all three of them. The male let off a round, and Brian felt Dominique crash into him, knocking them both to the ground. They hit the floor, Brian taking the brunt of the fall. He quickly got up and kicked the male, pulling out a small dagger and stabbing him in the heart.

"You should never ever try something so stupid with a Death Dealer. No matter how young they are," he growled. Pulling the dagger out, he knocked the gun from the vampire's hand and watched him fall to the ground.

A small moan from Dominique captured his attention and he turned to see her on the floor still, her stomach bleeding.

"I think he shot me," she said weakly, making Brian smile even as he knelt to tend to the wound. "But I don't think it's fatal."

Brian nodded. "You're right, it isn't. But it will hurt for a day or so. Just be thankful silver is only effective on lycans, not us," he replied, smiling softly at her. "Come on, let's get you bandaged," he said, picking her up.

"But, what about Lord Marcus and the others?" she asked him. "Don't they need to be told Anya plans t have them assassinated. 

"Listen, I highly doubt we have anything here that can kill Marcus and Lucian now. Besides, they're old, powerful, they're bound to expect something from her," he reasoned. "And we can go and let them know after your all cleaned up."

Dominique smiled, then became thoughtful. "Brian, what was that gasping about?"

He shrugged. "Don't know. Guess Lord Marcus must have made a very surprising announcement."

***

For the first time in several centuries, Lucian knew what it was like to have everything turned upside down. He was the lycan descendant of Corvinus? But that was impossible, how could he be of Corvinus blood? The lycan side of Corvinus was supposed to have been killed before the lycans were enslaved. He had found that out after stealing several books forbidden to all but the Elders and Council, not long after his escape.

"Viktor was did not want it to be known that vampires and lycans were in actuality from the same source," Marcus explained. "When he awoke after I had enslaved the lycans, at first he had believed the lycans were not to be tamed, but killed. He hated them, we all did really. But none like Viktor. Why, even I do not know," the Elder admitted. "But when I and the Council convinced him of their value, of the growing hatred and suspicion within the mortal world, he agreed to allow their presence. On one condition," Marcus paused and stared at Lucian. "The identity of the Corvinus lycans was never to be known. The Council of course agreed happily, as they were for it themselves, and it was done."

Almost everyone in the room began whispering, shocked at this revelation. Lucian felt Sonja grab his hand, intertwining her fingers with his. He smiled gratefully at her.

"So you see, Lucian, you never needed Michael. You would have changed without his blood, just as I did," Marcus stated, voicing what Lucian had kept thinking since the hybrid Elder had stated his true heritage.

"I should have had Singe test my blood," Lucian whispered more to himself than anyone else. Sonja squeezed his hand. "We always used blood from wounds, or someone would volunteer to give, but if I had done it."

"You had no way of knowing, my love," Sonja whispered back comfortingly. "You had no reason to believe your blood was any different from the others'. Do not be troubled, perhaps everything worked out for the best, in the long run," she told him.

"Perhaps."

"What all does this mean?" asked one vampire. Several others nodded, soon everyone was, asking what this meant for them, what it meant for the war.

"Silence!" Marcus shouted and sighed wearily. "The war is nothing but a lie. Viktor's lie. The war was not started by the lycans They were slaves, our guardians during the day. Ask those in here that were around more than six centuries ago, ask them what the lycans did. They will not say, but they know. Viktor made everyone of them swear they would never tell. But even they do not know the truth. He lied to them, told them Lucian had killed Sonja, Viktor's daughter."

More gasps and hushed murmurs, more shocked expressions, though this time there were many faces that simply looked guilty, afraid even, and certainly confused.

Lucian felt Sonja step closer to him, though he doubted she even realized she had. He pulled her close, holding her back to his chest, his arms tightly around her waist, protectively. "It will be all right," he assured her.

Marcus rolled his eyes and sighed again. Lucian smirked, glad not to be in Marcus' position. He'd been in it plenty enough times with his pack.

"Would the lot of you shut up!" Marcus yelled impatiently. Crickets would have been deafening in the silence that followed. "Thank you," he remarked dryly.

"Welcome back, Marcus," a female, mocking voice said from the back of the crowd. Everyone turned to see Anya, with about twenty vampires behind her, many Death Dealers. "So glad you could visit." Before anyone could blink, the sneering vampire raised a gun and aimed it at the Elder. "I hear your heart is still weak enough to die by bullet."

With that, she pulled the trigger.

***

"OW!"

"Sorry, but I had to get it out."

"I know, but still, I think it felt better going in then coming out, which is not right, in my humble opinion."

"Whatever. Have you ever had this happen to you before? No? Didn't think so. Besides, that's a fairly good size you know."

"And there's blood everywhere now."

"Yes, well, this usually cause bleeding!"

Dominique sighed. "Fine, just, get that thing away from me," she demanded, pointing at the bullet that Brian had just gotten out of her side. The wound burned even more now, but at least the blasted thing was out. She stared forlornly at her ruined shirt laying beside her on the counter. "Well that's ruined. If only it were black," she grumbled.

Brian rolled his eyes. "At least you're salvageable. Be thankful for that," he told her, wiping away the blood. "Although this has made you more irritable than before," he commented dryly, which made Dominique slap his shoulder hard, which then caused him to knock her wound, which of course caused her to let out a sharp cry of pain. Brian glared, then softened when he saw the grimace on her face. "Hey, be careful. You can slap me around as much as you like, but at least wait until you're healed," he chided her gently, smirking.

Dominique grinned. "So, you're giving me permission to slap you around once I'm fully healed?" she asked him smugly.

Brian's smirk grew. "Certainly. It's not like they hurt."

"You!" she exclaimed, raising her arm as if to slap him, but then dropped it and simply glowered at him, pouting as he went on cleaning her stomach. She wanted to smack that grin off his face, but she refrained, remembering how much it had hurt the last time she had slapped him. She shivered as he started to bandage the wound, his fingers tickling her.

"Cold?" he asked, not looking up as he quickly worked.

She rolled her eyes. "No, I'm sitting here on a cold counter, topless except for my bra, and in a freezing cold room, I'm hot actually," she replied cheekily. She opened her mouth to say something else, but no sound came out before his mouth covered hers, his tongue quickly entering. She moaned despite herself, responding to the kiss.

Brian pulled away after a moment, then finished bandaging the wound. He threw away the leftover gauze and bloody cloth, along with her shirt. He smirked when he turned around, satisfied with her shocked, expression.

"Knew that would shut you up." 


	24. It Ends Tonight

Author's note: I am so sorry this took so long! First Christmas, then a trip to Florida, plus things have been just really stressful lately. So, hopefully this chapter won't disappoint. And as for your question, Loki, if the bullet hit Marcus' heart or brain, it could kill him even though he's a hybrid.

To Katylar and DZ Dillinger: The hybrid question was actually going to be addressed in this story, probably next chapter, so I won't answer it here. And as for Michael and Selene not being prominent, there are two reasons for that. One, I like Lucian and Sonja more, two, I'm actually afraid of writing Michael and Selene, because frankly, I am never sure if I get them in character or not. But it's mainly because this is MY sequel and I would rather have L/S. And to Katylar, L/S is canon, because it was established in the movie. M/S was the main ship of the movie, but both are canon. Thanks to both of you for your reviews though, and yes, I do have way too many OC, but half were developed as the story progressed and changed from what was planned.

Thanks for all the reviews, and this chapter isn't a cliffy. I don't think the next update will take so long, it should be completed next week actually. Hope everyone enjoys, and reviews, even negative ones, are wanted!

Disclaimer: You know the drill, see a previous chapter if you want to be reminded. Savvy?

************************

****

CHAPTER 23: IT ENDS TONIGHT

The blast echoed in the almost cavernous crypt, everyone frozen in perplexity, horror, shock, anger. Eyes turned to Marcus, those who knew his speed expecting him to move, those who didn't fearful that the bullet would indeed kill him.

But not a soul had expected someone to save the Elder. Not one person in that room, in the whole mansion, had ever thought that a lycan would be the one to push Marcus out of the way, his voice the one crying out in pain as the silver bullet propelled through his flesh towards his lung.

Marcus himself didn't know why he hadn't been able to move quickly enough, after all, a mere lycan had been quick enough, why not an Elder hybrid? Perhaps it was different for the one being shot at, perhaps it slowed one down, the instinctual fear or shock. Perhaps the lycan had moved before Anya had shot, knowing she would by a movement in her hand. He supposed he would never know.

Everyone watched in silence as Marcus sat up, looking down at the body next to him, blood pouring from the bullet hole. He was about to turn the lycan over onto his back, but Lucian beat him to it, almost cradling the lycan's head.

It was Radu, Rudolf as he was now called. The scent of scorching flesh, the lycan's flesh touched by the silver, filled the air while Lucian stared down at his dying nephew.

"Radu," Lucian whispered, his gray eyes soft and mourning as he watched the life fade from the younger lycan.

Coughing up a bit of blood, Radu smiled wanly. "I did not want to live past the war anyway," he managed, his voice strained and hoarse. "I do not know how to live without it." He coughed more, almost violently, hissing in pain as the fit died down.

Lucian nodded in understanding. "I know, I know. Be with your parents. Be at peace." Lucian stared down at his nephew, closing his eyes as the last breath left Radu. Reaching up, Lucian gently ran his fingers over Radu's eyelids, closing them. He grabbed Sonja's hand as she laid it on his shoulder. Facing her as she kneeled, his eyes turned black.

"Stay here, with him." Without waiting for a protest, Lucian stood and turned to go, glancing at Marcus almost accusingly.

Marcus sighed, pity in his pale eyes. He rose as well, though, because he would be damned if Lucian got the pleasure of killing Anya. 

Suddenly, Alexis yelled out, "Erika, wait!"

Marcus and Lucian, as well as everyone else, turned just in time to see Erika run off after a fleeing Anya. Without warning, Marcus was off, Lucian immediately following even as those loyal to Anya opened fire on the lycans and Death Dealers.

_ You had best pray I do not find her harmed at all, Anya. Pray that, for your own sake. _Marcus swore to himself he would reach them before anything could happen. He let himself change, the morph almost relieving.

***

Sonja pulled Radu's body away from the gunfire, unwilling to let anything happen to his corpse. The scent of blood began to fill the air. She knew they would win, they had to. There were not that many loyal to Anya, and those that were had no chance against the Death Dealers and changed lycans.

Nor hybrids, such as herself. She looked down at Radu, her eyes soft and glassy. So much death. So much bloodshed, and for what? For power and greed and fear of change. Because hardened, stern warlords and ancient princesses had been put in control of vampires, while the lycans remained loyal to their alphas, whoever that was at the time. Because one race was aristocratic and war hungry. The other, loyal and fierce. Both more alike than it would ever be stated though.

"It has to stop," she whispered, looking up at the fighting taking place. All the vampires that did not wish to participate in the violence had fled, the others to engaged in their battle to truly notice. She saw Selene, Michael, Adam, and many others she knew from her past life and her present one, fighting.

Suddenly, she heard someone approaching her from behind. She waited, knowing she could very easily take them. Vampire, the scent was clear. And unfamiliar. She knew that an ally would not take the stealth approach as this one had.

The foolish vampire was nearly upon her when she growled and turned, grabbing him by his throat, swiftly disarming him, and throwing him into the wall with an almost sickening thud.

Sonja looked down at the gun. Her father, this life's father, had taught her how to use one. She made certain it was loaded and ready, then knelt back down by Radu, prepared to shoot and tear any other ignorant vampire that tried to attack her.

She hoped Lucian was safe. Smiling softly, she realized he could be invincible and she would still worry about him.

***

Erika ran as fast as she could down the hallways after Anya. The older vampire had a head start, but Erika was gaining slowly. She pushed herself more, eager to finally put down the bitch. She was seething, she had never been so angry as she felt now.

Anya had tried to have her raped, had tried to push and prod her, goad her, had exiled Marcus and Erika herself, and had tried to kill Marcus. She had ended up killing a lycan, a lycan that had willingly saved Marcus.

Oh yes, that bitch was going down.

Erika turned a corner and saw she was close enough to tackle Anya. With all her might, she lunged at the female vampire, sending them both to the ground with a thud. Erika recovered first, sitting up and slamming her balled up fist down on Anya's chin. She smiled in satisfaction when she saw that the hit had drawn blood, as a small amount of the red liquid trickled down from Anya's lip.

The vamp beneath her growled and shoved Erika off, but Erika was quickly on her feet. But it was not fast enough, as she saw Anya was standing with a gun aimed at her heart. Just like before, with Marcus. Anya smirked and her finger moved to pull the trigger, but as the resounding blast of the gun was heard, Erika found herself lying on her stomach, a heavy weight on top of her.

"Shite, that hurts," a vaguely familiar and very strained voice grunted in her ear and she felt the weight move off of her. Erika turned and saw Brian on the ground beside her, looking at the bullet wound in his forearm. "Wait, where'd the tramp go?!" he asked as he looked up to find no trace of Anya.

Erika looked up as well, searching for any trace of Anya, but she was gone now. Cursing, Erika glared over at Brian. She saw him holding his arm in pain, but before she could question him, someone else spoke up.

"You!"

Erika and Brian both turned to see Marcus, in full hybrid form, his shirt and robes gone, his body dark blue, a silver sheen to it. His ribcage was larger and pronounced, his fingers long and forming sharp claws, while his eyes were completely black and his teeth were long and sharper than a normal vampire's. His pitch black eyes were fixed on Brian, his whole body trembling with rage.

Erika saw that he was ready to kill Brian, but she stood up, placing herself between the two males. She was almost scared, she had never gotten a good look at him in this form, and he was still visibly shaking with his anger. But she knew he would not hurt her, and he proved himself as he stopped abruptly, his face changing into an expression of confusion.

"Marcus, don't," Erika told him, holding her hand up and placing it on his chest. "He saved my life. Just, go, stop Anya before she gets away," she instructed softly, her eyes pleading for him to let it go with Brian.

Marcus nodded, but before he left her and Brian, he quickly pulled her to him, his still mostly human mouth swiftly claiming hers. He was gone before she could open eyes that had just closed a moment ago.

_Well, that was unexpected, _Erika thought to herself. She smirked. _But not entirely unpleasant._

Suddenly, Dominique came running up, her eyes moving quickly from Erika to Brian who still sat on the floor holding his arm. "Oh, wonderful. You go and get shot!" She rushed over to him, kneeling and looking at the wound. "And you had the nerve to scold me about it?!"

Brian glared at her. "At least I got shot saving someone. You were just standing around!" He tried to push her away, but she slapped his hand back down. "Ow. Would you leave me be!" Brian exclaimed, but something told Erika he was actually enjoying the attention.

"Dom, why don't you take him down to the infirmary and get him patched up," Erika said, but the sound of someone rapidly nearing grabbed her attention. She turned to see Lucian, in hybrid form as well, running past her, probably following Anya and Marcus' scents.

Erika watched him go. She hoped and prayed he wouldn't take out his anger on Marcus should the Elder reach Anya first. But she wasn't so certain. She had seen Lucian fight, she had seen him in anger over lesser things.

She knew Lucian could very well kill Marcus. But she knew that he probably would not let himself lose his last chance at peace.

Returning her attention back to her best friend and Brian, she decided to just help Dom with the still protesting Death Dealer.

***

It was chaos in the throne room. The cavernous chamber echoed with the sounds of battle, gunshots resounding, shouts and yells bouncing off the walls. Adam at first had been completely freaked out, even more so when he had let the change take over.

But something inside him was taking hold, some instinct, and calming him, telling him what to do. He had a feeling that in his normal state of mind, he would think of his acts as monstrous. But now it was survival and nature, and that was all that mattered for the moment.

He grabbed one of the closer vampires, ignoring the bullets entering his body. He swiftly broke the vampire's neck, then moved on. He felt a stab of pain in his back and whirled around to see another vampire, holding a bloody dagger. The bestial part of him growled with rage and he snapped at the grinning male. The dead vampire's throat soon hit the ground next to the body.

Looking back up, he saw that the fighting had died down. He turned to see Michael change back into human form and Adam followed his friend's lead. He panted and took in his surroundings. He looked down at the two corpse's lying at his feet. He suddenly felt sick and next thing he knew, he was on the ground, vomiting.

"What's wrong?" a soft voice asked and he looked up for a moment to see Alexis, her eyes concerned though her expression was blank. He turned away and vomited one last time. "I know, it takes some getting used to. But it was all in self defense. Trust me, you could have done worse and simply mutilated an innocent," she told him, her voice assuring.

Adam wiped his mouth and looked back up at her. "Are you speaking from experience, or did you just make that up now to ease my conscious and my stomach?"

"I speak from experience. My second kill was a young human who had nearly been killed by a lycan," she told him. "The werewolf had cut him, and the scent of his blood overwhelmed me after I killed the lycan."

Adam nodded slowly, not saying a word. He didn't really know what to say, so he decided not to make a fool of himself and say something stupid.

***

Erika looked warily at Brian while Dominique busied herself snapping at the Death Dealer and tending to his wound. She had no idea what had happened between Dominique and Brian, but she could see Brian was enjoying Dom's attention.

For a moment, Erika almost felt worried for her friend, after all, she hadn't had the best experience with Brian. But then, he had saved her life, and had ended up letting them back, giving the Death Dealers orders not to open fire or cause any trouble.

So, how the bloody hell was she supposed to act around him? Just shake his hand and let bygones be bygones? Completely forget the incident in the library? Or just, keep silent and wait until she could peak with Dominique alone, try and determine Brian's behavior?

_With the way she's fussing over him, I think I want to go with plan B. This is quite interesting to watch._

Erika smirked as the two kept bickering at each other. She decided she wasn't needed and turned to go. She needed to know what was happening anyway. But she would definitely have to talk with Dom and then Marcus about Brian.

"Ow! Bloody woman, you hurt more then the sodding bullet!" Brian yelled out as she wrapped the bandage around his arm. He then groaned as Dominique slapped his shoulder before she herself grimaced. "What the bloody hell was that for?!"

"For that! Watch you language, you're swearing as much as a sailor!" Dominique scolded and tightened the bandage on his arm. "And you deserve payback for earlier."

Erika shook her head and left. She had a feeling she might see a bit of groping in a few minutes the way they were going.

***

Michael looked around at the bodies lying on the floor. Some of the fighting had moved out of the room, and whispers of gunfire outside the chamber could still be heard. He searched for Selene, his eyes wandering until they found her.

She was kneeling next to a fallen Death Dealer, and as Michael neared, he recognized the vampire from earlier, he had been one of those that accompanied Marcus. Selene rose when Michael stopped, standing next to her. She glanced at him, her eyes raking over him, searching for wounds.

"You reopened your scars from the fight with Lucian," she stated. "You need to be more careful. Blood of any kind will make a vampire more fierce in their attack."

Michael simply met her cool gaze. He had known she would be this way. He knew the moment he saw her kneeling beside her fallen comrade. He knew she was blocking out the grief, putting away until she could find a moment to let it out, though he knew when that moment came she would be terrified to let it go.

Tomorrow the cold distance would be gone between them, and he could wait. Besides, he had a feeling the time for her to let go was coming soon.

"Where is Kahn? He will want to know about Mason," she whispered, looking around for the lead Death Dealer. She spotted him and they both walked over, noticing Adam and Alexis coming over as well.

Kahn was looking around, searching for any vampires or lycans that were still alive but wounded. Xander was with him, searching as well, Avery helping as well. They noticed the other approaching and faced them.

"Mason is dead," Selene stated blankly. "As well as Zahra," she added, looking over at Xander and Avery.

Michael gave them each a sympathetic look. He knew Zahra had been like a mother to them, and they had taken Raze's death hard enough as it was. Now her, they would grieve for many years. Then something in him made he look up, searching, searching until he saw Sonja, crouched beside Rudolf's corpse.

"Sonja, are you all right?" he called out.

The female hybrid turned towards him, nodding. "Yes, I'm fine. Where's Lucian?" she asked, standing up. She stayed beside Rudolf though. "Any sign of him or Marcus?"

"They're after Anya, she's run off," another voice answered, and they turned to see Erika enter. "Last I saw, anyway, they may have caught her." Erika walked over to Sonja and Rudolf's corpse, kneeling beside him. "Thank you," she whispered.

Michael walked over to Sonja and Erika, Selene following him. "Which way were they going?" Michael asked. He had a feeling that both wanted Anya's blood, but only one would spill it. The one left out, well, Michael did not want another fight breaking out.

"Towards the garage, through this floor, do you know the way?" she asked. 

"I do," Selene said. "We'll both go."

Michael nodded and followed her lead.

***

Marcus ran as fast as his hybrid form could, his speed bringing him closer and closer to Anya, her scent was growing stronger, and as he rounded the next corner, he could see her. Within a second, he had her throat in a iron like grip.

Anya stared at him in horror, her eyes wide with terror at his new form. She gasped for breath, struggling, but Marcus' hand was unrelenting.

"You nearly killed Erika. You tried to have her raped. You tried to exile me and take control, you helped a traitor." His eye's narrowed. "You will not even have to wait for judgment." Suddenly he dropped her and reached down, his claws digging into her flesh.

Anya did not even have the time to scream as Marcus' claws ripped her throat clean out, her head nearly severed. Her lifeless body fell to the floor, limp.

Marcus stood up straight, letting himself return to his normal form. He heard someone coming from behind and turned to see Lucian run into the hallway, stopping at the sight of the Elder and the bloody corpse at his feet.

Lucian was also in his hybrid form, his pitch black eyes fixed on Anya's body. He then, slowly, looked up at Marcus, and for a moment the Elder thought Lucian would attack. They stood completely still save for their breathing. Finally, Lucian growled and turned, walking away even as he changed back.

"You should come too, they will be waiting for your guidance now," he stated as he rounded the corner. "She will be waiting for your safe return."

Marcus nodded to himself and followed Lucian. Perhaps because this was their chance to end the war, or perhaps because Lucian would not let himself become like Viktor, either way, he would not stir up a fight with Marcus.

"You are frightfully slow when in normal form, aren't you?" Lucian asked irritably as he turned and saw how far behind Marcus was.


	25. Clouded Judgment

Author's note: Well, originally this was going to be the last chapter before the epilogue. But then, I reached the very end of page five, and figured, it's taken me so long to update, I'll go ahead and break it up. Why? Because this is just barely halfway through what would be the last chapter if I didn't break it up. So, here is the next to last actual chapter. We have one last obstacle to go through before finally reaching peace between the races, but it'll be taken care of by the end of the next chapter. Well, hope everyone enjoys, and hopefully I pulled this off in a plausible, believable way. Thanks SO VERY much for all the feedback, but I am of course going to ask for more. Shameless, I know, but I'm an addict.

A/N 2: Also, I am going to re-upload chapter sixteen, it doesn't want to come up for some reason. But I will try to fix the problem.

Disclaimer: As before, I own nothing in this, except for the few characters that are never mentioned in Underworld the movie, the script, the novelization, or the comics. The characters Alexis, Dominique, and Marcus are simply my own versions of characters seen/mentioned in the movie/book. Please do not sue me. Savvy?

****

CHAPTER 24: CLOUDED JUDGMENT

Lucian entered the throne room, his eyes immediately searching for Sonja. He saw her, near the wall, kneeling beside Radu's corpse. He strode over to her, embracing her and kissing her fiercely. He held her tightly, almost afraid of letting her go.

It was over, for the most part. He and Marcus were planning on declaring peace at last, a truce that would be kept until he and Marcus were dead and buried. All the vampires that had sided with Anya and had not escaped or been killed would be sentenced tomorrow, and then the treaty would be made.

Lucian still did not know how he was going to be able to let it all go.

"I love you," he whispered, still holding her, oblivious to everything else. 

"I love you too," she replied shakily. "Is it over?"

He broke away from her finally, meeting her eyes. "Yes," he nodded. "It is." He looked around, taking in all the bodies lying around. "How many did we loose?" he asked her.

Sonja sighed. "Several, including Zahra," she told him, nodding in confirmation when he looked back down at her. "Xander and Avery are with her body. All the corpses of lycans and Death Dealers loyal to Marcus are being laid over there," she told him, pointing to where many bodies lay on the right side of the throne.

"Good. We will bury them come tomorrow night most likely." Lucian kissed her forehead, then walked over to Xander, Avery, Adam, and a female Death Dealer where they stood, staring at the corpses. Not far away, Kahn was directing a group of Death Dealers to go and make certain none of the vampires loyal to Anya were anywhere near the mansion.

Erika stood near the entrance, awaiting Marcus. Lucian turned from her. Marcus had gone off to find someone, so she would be waiting for a little while longer.

Lucian then realized something. Turning to Sonja, he asked her, "Where are Selene and Michael?"

"You didn't meet up with them?" she asked. When he shook his head, her expression turned thoughtful. "I don't know, they went to look for you and Marcus."

"Well, Marcus and I came back a different way than the way we had left. And Marcus went to go speak with someone else before coming back here," Lucian informed her. "I suppose they'll be back soon enough. As will Marcus."

* * *

Brian buttoned up his shirt, his wound taken care of as best Dom could do. He watched as she cleaned up the mess, putting away the medical supplies and throwing away the trash. He wondered how old she actually was, who her sire was. He was awfully curious.

Of course, that might not be such a good thing. Besides, he didn't have time to get involved really. He was dead where he stood. Marcus was not going to take anything into account, except the fact that Brian had, well, accosted Erika. And that was putting it gently and politely.

But there was something about Dominique, something he found even more intriguing than Erika. He thought it might have been her attitude, the way she argued at everything. The way she had shown concern for his wound by fussing at him, or maybe just the way her dark hair fell over her eyes when she tilted her head a certain way.

All the more reason he should not have warmed up to her. He was beginning to truly like someone, and he would not get any chance to see it through.

"Brian," came a familiar, and quite terrifying voice from the doorway. Both Brian and Dominique turned to see Lord Marcus standing there, back in natural form, his eyes fixed on Brian.

Standing to attention, Brian responded. "Yes, my lord?"

The Elder stepped closer, but still kept his distance. His hands were held behind his back, and Brian had the feeling that Lord Marcus was resisting the urge to strangle him right there. "You, approached my consort with intent to seduce, you forced yourself upon her by kissing her, which leads me to believe you were attempting to rape her, should seduction not work." The Elder swallowed, visibly seething. "You helped Anya, betrayed me and the laws. While you did help us in the end, I feel that does not fulfill your debt or remove your crimes."

Brian felt his heartbeat speed up, his blood racing in his own ears. He could feel Dominique's icy glare, could see her cold, blue eyes glowering at him in shock and anger at his side. He felt fear try to overtake him, but he stood his ground, listening to the Elder.

"Tomorrow at dawn, you will be judged." Icy blue eyes, eyes that flashed pitch black and then changed back in a blink, stared at him mercilessly. "Make no mistake, your fate is decided. You should be well aware of what your fate will be."

With that, Marcus turned and walked out, most likely searching for Kahn to come with a few other Dealers and escort Brian back to his quarters to await the sunrise.

"You, you, you tried to rape Erika?!" came the first comment from Dominique. "You kissed her? And tried to seduce her? Why?" she hissed at him.

Brian bowed his head, eyes closing as he let Dominique slap him, hard across the cheek. He deserved it, didn't he? He had done all that Marcus had stated, save the rape accusation. He couldn't rape. He would not rape anyone. But he practically had he supposed.

"You are disgusting," Dominique spat at him. "I don't care if it was because Anya told you to, if she was holding something over you or whatever! You could have refused, you could have pretended to go along and then exposed her before anything big happened."

She was right, everything she said was right. And he knew that. He did. He had. But he had been too much of a coward to do anything about it, to act as he should have. He would pay the price for his actions. He would face the consequences and face them with dignity.

Suddenly, Dominique shut up, her mouth closing as she gave him a confused stare. "You aren't arguing with me."

Brian looked up, finally meeting her eyes. "There's nothing to argue." He turned then, walking to the door and leaving her alone in the room. Outside two Death Dealers were approaching, to escort him back to his quarters or wherever Marcus wanted him to stay for the next few hours.

* * *

Selene watched as the escorts led Brian away, her brow furrowed as she thought about what this might mean. She was not completely positive, but she had feeling this could stir up trouble. She turned to Michael, expecting him to be calm and possibly confused of what they had just heard.

Instead he was tensed up, his entire body giving reminding her of a bow drawn taught as possible. His fists were clenched tightly, and she saw he was starting to draw blood. Pitch black eyes were focused on the retreating backs of the Death Dealers, and he was panting.

Lucian's memories.

Realization hit Selene as she stared at Michael. He was remembering something from Lucian's past, or perhaps the talk of judgment at dawn had brought him back to the first memory he had ever experienced, bringing back images of another judgment near dawn.

"We have to tell Lucian," he stated, not even taking his eyes away from their focus. "He must know of this now."

Selene nodded. "Let's go, he must be back in the throne room by now," she said softly. She was unsure of how to react to this, to Michael. She was having to deal with so much death and change, perhaps just as much or even more as the night of Viktor's death. She wasn't sure how to handle everything, so she just did what she did best. She grabbed Michael's clenched fist, leading him back to the throne room, acting as if nothing was going on inside her.

Lucian would know what to do about this situation, he could handle it and take it away from herself and Michael. He could take the responsibilities she and Michael had been dealing with, even though they were far from ready to. He was the leader, he was the one she had to trust now.

She could not lead anymore, not when inside she was falling apart at the seams. Michael was breaking all the rules and she was enjoying it. She had lost the one person who had been her guide and her constant, her rock that had truly been nothing more than sand. Now she was left with Michael and Lucian.

She did not know Marcus, she had no idea of who he was, what he was capable of. Lucian, she knew him somewhat, she knew he was a good leader to his people. She knew it was he who had saved Michael and herself from Kraven, and inadvertently from Viktor.

Lucian would know what to do, because he had to.

* * *

Erika let out a sigh of relief when Marcus finally entered the throne room, practically tackling him as she ran over to him, embracing him tightly. The bloodied Elder smiled, wrapping his arms around her small waist as well.

"My love, you are uninjured, right?" he asked her softly, pushing her away so he could inspect her himself.

Nodding, Erika pushed away Marcus arms holding her away and embraced him again. "I'm fine, I'm fine. The only blood on me is yours. Or the blood Anya's sprayed on you when you ripped her to shreds." Erika looked up at him questioningly. "You did rip her to shreds, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did," Marcus replied, smirking. "Now come, we must see to the dead and finally put an end to all this." Marcus took her hand and led her over to the Death Dealers and lycans still in the room, most either laying all corpses in one corner of the room or observing the morbid procession.

"Several patrols have already resumed their posts, others are rounding everyone up to come and make their loyalties known," Kahn informed Marcus as they neared him and the others.

"Good work. Burn the corpses of those loyal to Anya tonight," he instructed. "The others will have a proper ceremony tomorrow after sunset." He walked over to Lucian as Kahn went to carry out his orders. "It was the best plan we could have come up with."

Lucian remained silent, his eyes fixed on the bodies of fallen vampires and lycans. Sonja briefly glanced at Marcus, her eyes telling him not to expect anything from the lycan hybrid at the moment besides silence. Marcus nodded. If Lucian noticed the exchange, he made no acknowledgement.

"Kahn," Marcus called out, "alert me when all the prisoners have been rounded up. Allow the lycans to rest here if they wish to. Upon sunrise, bring the prisoners back here. They will face judgment then," he stated. He ignored the brief glance Lucian sent him at the word judgment. "Until then, Erika and I will be in my chambers." He turned to Sonja. "You both should rest as well."

The female hybrid nodded, her eyes fixed on Lucian as he stood beside her, his hand holding hers but otherwise showing no signs of awareness of anything but the bodies of fallen immortals. She sighed, and leaned against him as Marcus and Erika walked away.

"Do you think we should leave them?" Erika asked as Marcus led her back to their chambers.

Marcus shook his head. "They'll be fine. I want you to feed and rest though," he told her firmly. "Lucian, even though he didn't seem like it just then, will be able to be a leader should they need one before I must go back at sunrise."

Erika glared up at him. "I'm going with you," she declared. "I don't care if you don't want me there for whatever reason, Marcus. I want to be there when you do this."

Marcus sighed, but decided to wait until they reached their quarters before trying to convince Erika to listen to him. He knew she would protest against his decision with Brian, but he was not going to go soft just because the Death Dealer turned against Anya in the end.

* * *

Dominique sat on the counter Brian had been sitting on a few minutes earlier. Before Lord Marcus had come and told them of Brian's fate. Because Brian and she both knew what his fate would be. The Elder had made it clear without even saying the specifics.

And here she was. Trying to figure out why she was so effected. Brian was a jerk though he could be a gentleman for a few seconds sometimes. He had betrayed the coven though he had ended up helping them defeat Anya. He had kissed Erika, attempting to seduce her. Possibly rape her. But he had then saved her.

He had saved Erika, and herself. And he had kissed her. And had not pushed her for anything else. Still, why was she so upset?

Because she liked him. Because she knew he did not deserve to die. Because she knew there was something going on between herself and Brian. But there was nothing she could do.

Erika though, she might could do something.

* * *

Erika entered the large bedroom, her arms folding. She turned to face Marcus as he closed the door. She knew he was going to order her to stay here. She wouldn't let him. 

"I am going with you, I will be present for the judgment, and you are not going to make me stay here," she declared firmly. She backed away when he approached, refusing to let him kiss her into a daze and make her agreeable to whatever he ordered of her.

Marcus sighed. "Erika, please. I cannot afford for us to argue or fight in front of the others. Which I am certain you will do for some sentences," he explained.

Erika stared at him, confused. Why would she have any problem with the fate of those loyal to the queen bitch traitor? She was not close to any of them, nor was she against execution really. So why would she quarrel with Marcus in front of an audience over a sentence?

"Marcus, I have no reason to," she whispered, almost reaching out to him. But she knew he would take the opening and pounce. She couldn't let him. Not this time.

"I know you wish to be there, I can understand," he replied softly, his eyes pleading with her to back down. Then he stood up perfectly straight, still and towering. Expression stoic and eyes cold. "But I am still an Elder, and I will see this sentence out. I know you would have me take pity, but though I love you, I have not gone soft or weak."

Erika glowered. "Nobody has accused you of that, Marcus. Nobody thinks it. Not even Anya. She feared you and hated you, and knew she had to get rid of us both to take over." Erika walked up to him, her finger pointing at him accusingly. "And you know what, you remind me of someone right now with that "I am the supreme Elder" attitude and stance. Viktor. And I only saw him once. Well twice, I saw him when he led the Death Dealers from the mansion."

Marcus' eyes wavered at her words. Even he did not want to be likened to Viktor, not now. Something flashed in his eyes and for a moment it looked like Erika had won. But then he once again turned cold.

"Brian will be punished and it will be execution by sunlight and you will not change my mind. I am still the Elder, I will not be lenient just because he betrayed Anya and helped us." He walked away, looking out the window, back towards her. "He did it only to save his own hide."

Erika closed her eyes. Brian, of course. She should have realized that. She clenched her fists. Marcus was letting this get personal, emotions clouding judgment. "He did it because he knew what he had done was wrong. Because he was tired of letting Anya blackmail him. "Marcus, he did not rape me, he did not even follow me, and he saved my life! He could have left me and you would have never know he was nearby."

Marcus turned, eyes flashing black. "He could have raped you had you not kicked him! He could have and nobody was there to stop it," he shouted back. His eyes softened and he came near her, his hands holding her shoulders gently. "He could have raped you, and I would not have been able to stop it," he whispered.

Erika reached up, stroking his cheek. "But he did not. I got away and he did not try anything after I ran." She kissed the tense hybrid's cheek. "Marcus, you can't always be there for me. As you said, you are still the Elder, still the ruler of the vampires. There are going to be plenty of times when you can't be there to protect me. Please, do not punish Brian just because you weren't there," she begged.

Marcus stared down at her for a moment before pulling away. "I made my decision. I will not break in it."

Erika felt like screaming. It was beyond her why he was being so stubborn. "He did not hurt me, he helped us, saved me!" She paused. "Wait a minute. This is because he saved me isn't it? Because the one that could have raped me when you weren't there saved me when you weren't there again, isn't it?" she accused, coming over to him. "Marcus, will you please set aside this stupid pride of yours!!"

Marcus glared at her, eyes darkening, but she ignored. He was going to hear her out and she was not going to be intimidated.

"Let him live, punish him but not by death. You do this, and you know it will cause problems. You do this, Marcus," she whispered determinedly, "and you will live to regret it."

"I have made my decision. I cannot let you rule me, not in everything," he stated, less stoically this time."

Erika stared at him, hurt. "You once told me you could never refuse me. You have told me you loved me. And you have shown you can be a just, wise leader. I am not trying to rule you, nor trying to rule the coven through you! I just want you to show mercy when it is deserved."

Marcus turned away, his eyes blank. He was set in his decision, as he said. He had heard her, but he refused to listen.

"Fine," Erika declared. "You want to act like Viktor, fine with me. You want to damn Brian to hell, have it your way! You want to throw away this shot at peace, go ahead! Because let me tell you, Lucian and the lycans are not going to go along with this. You know it, and even I know it. But if you have to heal your male pride and prove you can be a jackass Elder, then do it." Storming off, Erika opened the door, and looked at the hybrid Elder's back. "But you can do all of this alone, because I will not stand by your side and let this be."

Slamming the door, Erika walked off, heading for the throne room. She had to find the one person that would have any shot at keeping Marcus from making probably the worst mistake of his life. She rounded a corner only to see Dominique coming towards her.

"Erika! I'm so glad I found you," she exclaimed, rushing forward. "You have to help me, it's about Brian."

"I know, Dom. I know. And I'm going to help."

* * *

Lucian stared at the corpses. So many. Too many. And yet, it was hopefully the last time he would have to see the bodies of fallen warriors, fighting for peace. It looked like now they had finally found that peace.

Freedom, peace, it always came with a cost. Sometimes he wondered if that cost was too high. But he knew it wasn't. Not even freedom came for free. To gain something precious and important, you had to give something precious and something important. You had to loose loved ones and give up desires. You had to make sacrifices.

The hybrid looked down at his mate, her head resting on his shoulder. He finally allowed a smile as he stared at her. He had lost so much, they all had. But in the end, it had all been worth it he supposed. He had her back now.

He closed his eyes, remembering Radu's last words. He remembered when he had felt the same way. He still did, but he also knew he could find a life with Sonja now. He had her with him, and she was his life. Radu was at peace, free in his own way. Lucian would just have to take solace in that.

Sonja glanced up at him, sensing his gaze. She smiled softly, reassuringly, up at him, her green eyes weary but warm. She kept silent still though, both of them did. Sometimes silence was better. Sometimes it was easier not to talk about the pain and the sorrow, and just let it mend.

The vampires and lycans regarded each other warily, but none had spoken or made any move to start trouble. They grieved loved ones and rejoiced for the victory in silence as well. The ancient rivalry would take time to fade, but they were trying to help it wane swiftly as best they could.

What would it be like now? What would they do? Would they try to live normal lives, perhaps even among the humans? Would some of the lycans revert back to the feral, bestial way of their ancestors? Would some of the vampires leave and start a coven of their own, one against the peace and equality between the two races? It was a question with thousands of answers, what would happen now. What would they do now. But it would be decided later.

Lucian had been brooding over it far too long already. He needed rest and he needed to grieve his nephew and fallen pack members and he needed to be a leader to his pack right now. The time for such thoughts was later. They could decided after he and Marcus put an end to the war.

"Lucian," he heard Selene call from behind and he, as well as Sonja, turned to see the female vampire and Michael walking towards them. The young hybrid was tense, his eyes black though he had not fully changed again. Selene's expression was grave as usual, but her eyes showed that there was something wrong.

"What is it?" he asked, worried. If Michael and Selene were upset about something, it was not a good thing.

Selene opened her mouth, about to reply, but Michael cut her off, his voice dark.

"There's something you need to know about."


	26. Bringing It to an End

Author's note: It's the end of the line now it seems. Hybrid War is almost over. Only an epilogue left, and then this fan fiction is finally complete. It has been a joy writing it, my longest story so far, and the huge amount of feedback it has achieved has made me so incredibly thrilled. I'll miss writing it, the characters, the little universe of the story. But I'm so glad ya'll have enjoyed it, and reviewed. Thank you. And please review again. I am an addict. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

Disclaimer: See a previous chapter for standard disclaimer. Basically, I own only a few character not mentioned in any of Underworld's incarnations. Please do not sue. Savvy?

*****************************

****

CHAPTER 25: BRINGING IT TO AN END

Selene stood beside Michael, silent, letting him be the one to explain. She watched him slowly begin to relax to return to the Michael she was used to as he told Lucian what they had heard. She studied Lucian as he listened, watching for any sign of emotion towards what Michael was saying.

She couldn't find anything. But she was hardly surprised.

Michael finished, growing as silent as Selene and the rest of the crowd was, waiting for a reaction from Lucian. The vampires seemed unsure of just what to think, the lycans looked like they were ready to either shrug and say, "It's a vampire," or tear Marcus apart. Whichever Lucian decided to do, she surmised.

"But Brian did not rape?" Lucian finally asked.

"No, he did not," replied Erika, from the entrance of the throne room. Everyone turned to see her and another female vampire, Dominique was her name if Selene remembered correctly, coming towards Lucian, Sonja, Michael, and Selene. "He didn't even follow me after I ran. I doubt he would have actually tried rape, had he even had a real chance to," she added.

Lucian raised an eyebrow at the new arrival. "Aren't you supposed to be with your, mate?" he asked her.

Erika glared. "Not at this moment. He's being too much of proud, stubborn jackass for even me to tolerate. And that's saying something," she added. "Listen, I don't know you that well, but from what I do know, I didn't think you would be at all happy about an unfair execution. Especially since it involves, well, burning," Erika explained.

Something flashed in Lucian's eyes, but it was gone as soon as it was there. 

Selene noticed the other Death Dealers come to stand behind her, Kahn standing at her other side. Many of the lycans came to stand behind Michael, waiting for their alpha's decision. They all watched Lucian, standing by Sonja, waiting for Erika to explain the whole situation.

"There's more to it than this attempted 'seduction', isn't there?" he asked, and Erika nodded. "Tell me."

***

Marcus stared out the window, body rigid and tense. If he wasn't so numb he would have changed, taken hybrid form, and ripped the rooms to shreds. He was a fool to go through with this, to push Erika away just because he felt incompetent for not being there for her. He knew she was right. But something in him would not let him back down.

Pride. And Elders had it in spades. He had failed to protect her when it mattered most, and he had let her rule him. He had shown himself to be weak with her, and he could not let it be that way. He was ruler, Elder, hybrid. Corvinus. He could not let her rule over and through him just because he loved her.

At least that was what his pride told him. But he was slipping. He could not see how this would benefit anyone. Yet he could not so easily let Brian live either. The traitorous Death Dealer was vile and weak.

And had been there to save Erika when Marcus hadn't.

No. He had made his decision. He would stick to it. He would not let Erika or his conscience sway his ruling.

***

Lucian strode out of the throne room, his gait long and quick as he headed for Marcus' chambers. He paused when he heard lighter footsteps and a familiar scent filled his senses. He turned, facing Sonja as she walked up to him.

"What are you going to do?" she asked, folding her arms. "Threaten him? Tell him what he is doing is wrong? That he's being rash?" She didn't give Lucian a chance to answer. "And just what makes you think that you would not at least be tempted to do the same thing if the roles were switched?"

Smiling ruefully, Lucian shook his head. "You want me to keep from yelling?" he asked, sarcastically. A soft sigh escaped his lips, and he came over to kiss her fiercely. "Yes, I would be tempted. Far beyond tempted. You are everything to me. And Marcus obviously loves Erika." Lucian stared down at her.

He knew what Marcus was thinking. Knew that the Elder was a proud one and to have been away from someone he truly cared about, well, it had to be quite humiliating and frightening. He knew how it felt to be unable to save loved ones. He also knew that it was now pride, not the need to protect Erika from Brian, that was fueling his decision now.

Leaning down to kiss his beloved again, he then whispered in her ear, "But there's one thing I would do that Marcus didn't. I would listen to you if you asked me not to."

"I know. But just remember, you would be incredibly tempted," she reminded, smiling up at him. "I only want to make sure you don't act as rash as he is acting. You males have a tendency to make things worse," she replied, winking.

Lucian growled softly. "I should take that as an insult. But I'm afraid I love you too much and around you, I have no pride," he told her.

Sonja grinned. "I know. Now go, black mail or twist his arm or whatever you're planning on doing to Marcus," she ordered, motioning for him to go on.

"As you wish," Lucian replied, bowing and turning around to continue towards the last Elder's chambers. It was time to bring the bigger picture back into focus for Marcus. Time to let him know he was not going to act on whims and male pride any longer, not for things like this.

***

Erika, Dominique, Kahn, Selene, Alexis, Adam, Michael, and Selene all stood in a small group, the rest of the vampires and lycans beginning to intermingle as they waited for the outcome of Lucian's "talk" with Marcus.

"Do you really think he can keep Marcus from killing Brian?" Dominique asked, though who it was she asked was unclear as she never moved her gaze from the floor.

"Yes." It was Selene that answered, though Michael nodded to confirm it. "He can. And he will." She looked up as Sonja came back into the room, walking over towards their group. Now all they could do was wait. Everything as out of their hands when it came to this.

***

Lucian didn't bother to knock when he reached Marcus' chambers, instead he just entered, ignoring the look of rage on Marcus' face when the Elder hybrid turned towards him. "Hello, Marcus," he greeted, smiling. "We need to talk."

Marcus growled. "There is nothing to talk about, not now," he replied, facing the window yet again. The sun was about to rise. "Can you not wait even twenty minutes?" he asked, sighing in exasperation as Lucian came to stand next to him.

"I'm afraid not. Because I think you need to be told just how big a jackass you are, and told immediately," Lucian remarked nonchalantly. He grabbed the fist that had been heading for his head, gripping it tightly. Without turning to face Marcus, he continued. "Let Brian live, Marcus."

Yanking his fist away from Lucian's grasp, Marcus stared at Lucian. Not for the first time he realized that even being taller than Lucian, you still were staring up at him it seemed. "Who do you think you are, telling me how to rule my coven?" he asked incredulously.

Lucian finally turned to face Marcus, his eyes flashing black for an instant. A warning. "This is not just about ruling your coven anymore. If there is to be peace between our kinds, we have to see to such matters as this. Killing unjustly!" He growled as Marcus walked away, his back to Lucian now. "You can't walk away from this, Marcus. You have no justification for killing the Death Dealer. Exile him, keep him locked up for a few centuries, but killing him? Just because of your foolish pride?"

Marcus roared. "You know nothing of the situation!!"

"Actually I do. Erika came to me and the others. She told us everything. Michael and Selene heard this Brian. He is going to face whatever sentence you decide on, and he will face it with dignity and humility. He is ready to accept it. Without a struggle." Lucian smirked. "He is handling the situation better than you are, from what I hear."

At that last statement, Marcus let himself turn, though he heisted from charging Lucian still. "Get out," he hissed, black eyes focused on Lucian's throat.

"No." It was a command, not an answer. Lucian's own eyes flashed black, but again they went back to normal. Still, he was only warning. "Change back. We are not handling this as beasts. We are handling this as leaders, rational, sensible beings."

Marcus panted, his whole body tensing and his rage boiling in his veins. He stared Lucian in the eyes, trying to make the lycan hybrid back down. Trying to force him into submission as he and the other Elders had done centuries ago with ease by merely glancing at him and his kind. He was an Elder, he was in charge, and he was seeing his whole world, all the laws, all the order, crumble and fade to dust, scattering in the wind.

Lucian took a step towards Marcus, who backed up. He was no longer acting like an Elder. He was acting like an animal, like the animal Viktor had always believed the lycans to truly be. Backing himself into a corner and ready to lash out in blind defense. He didn't know what he was anymore, and it frightened him.

"Marcus," Lucian whispered. "End it. End this tyranny you and Amelia and Viktor held onto for so long. Let it go." He stood straight, seeming to tower over the taller, fully changed hybrid. "Lessen Brian's judgment or face war again." He walked over to the door, glancing back at Marcus one last time.

"And I can tell you now that Erika will be on my side in this war. As will a few other vampires. Listen to reason, Marcus, and quit being such an egotistical prick." Letting out a sigh, Lucian opened the door and walked out, leaving Marcus alone with the threat of war picking back and the prospect of loosing Erika forever.

Emitting a soft whimper, the hybrid Elder sank to the floor, broken by an ex-slave and ready to admit defeat as he changed back to his normal form. It was time for the last Elder to die as well.

***

Everyone looked at the entrance of the room as Lucian came back, striding over to Sonja and the others. His expression was blank, but his eyes were calm and his body was relaxed. Only thing was, he could be like that even while seething with rage.

"He will spare the Dealer," he told them as he stood next to Sonja. "He won't risk the consequences he will face should he not," Lucian assured them.

Dominique let out a loud sigh of relief, leaning against Erika's shoulder. "Thank you," she whispered. Erika smiled and nodded her thanks, but it was obvious the problem had not been solved for her. Only one person could fix what was bothering her, and he was around now.

Lucian turned, sensing someone coming. He turned to watch the entrance, everyone else turning as well, waiting for whoever Lucian had sensed coming. A few seconds later, Marcus entered, fully dressed and in normal form once again. His hair was brushed back, but his face was tired and his eyes were blank.

He walked over to Lucian, inclining his head slightly towards the lycans' leader, then turned towards Dominique, avoiding Erika's gaze. "You may go, tell Brian he is cleared of his charges, and that his only sentence is he cannot come near myself nor Erika, and he is to have an escort at all times outside his room for the next three months," he informed her, watching vacantly as the servant vampire nodded and rushed off to do so.

Marcus briefly glanced at Erika, but the young vampire turned away and walked off, following Dominique out of the room. The Elder faced Lucian. "Let's finalize the treaty," he stated softly.

***

Dominique rushed into Brian's room, grinning as the startled Death Dealer looked up, confused. "You've been cleared!" she exclaimed, hugging him and then backing away, grimacing as though she realized she had touched a skunk. "Well, mostly. You do have a sentence but only that you have to stay away from Erika and Marcus, as well as have an escort outside this room for the next three months or so, but that's it," she explained.

Brian stared at her, still somewhat confused. "I thought you hated me," he said, watching as Dominique looked around his room, her nose wrinkling at how sparse and bland it was.

"No, I just can't stand your guts, but I don't hate you," she quipped, winking at him. "Now, I have to go, Erika wanted to talk to me about something, but I'll come see you again later, promise," she told him, kissing his cheek.

Smiling back at him one last time, she walked out of the room, Brian's gaze following her until the door was closed. "I'm cleared," he breathed, collapsing back onto his bed.

***

Erika sat inside her old room, waiting for Dominique to return from visiting Brian to tell him the good news. She let out a sad sigh. It looked like she would be moving back in. Not that Marcus had kicked her out, back here. She had a feeling he wanted her back, from the look he gave her earlier. 

But she couldn't go back to him, to that bedroom, their chambers. Not now, not yet. Maybe someday, but it would all depend on Marcus really. She had to wait and see if he had changed, if he had left behind the stupid pride that had possessed him during their argument up until Lucian had talked to him.

With a sigh, she stood, going over to her dresser to get some new clothes to change into. She felt dirty, grimy, and really wanted a shower and a nap. But first to pick out what to change into.

She looked through her drawers, searching for something comfortable, very comfortable, yet still presentable. She heard her door open, but kept on looking through her clothes. "So, how did Brian take the good news?"

"I wouldn't know," a familiar, masculine voice replied, startling her. "I haven't seen him since he was taken to his rooms," Marcus continued, staring down at Erika. "I want to talk to you."

"Well, that makes one of us," she said coldly, standing up. "I must ask you, Lord Marcus," she winced inwardly when he bowed his head at the title, even though she had said it deliberately, "to please leave my rooms. But if you insist, since you are Elder, we will talk."

Marcus looked up, eyes pleading. "I was a bastard, a jackass, and as someone else said, an egotistical prick. I let my pride and my title get in the way of what mattered, and let myself be blinded. It's sadly a bad habit with Elders, and though I am a hybrid I am still an Elder." he came closer, but she stepped back. His shoulders slumped, dejected, and he backed away. "But I do love you. I can never make up for accusing you of trying to rule me, through me. Nor for not listening to you, for pushing you away."

Erika nodded. "You're absolutely right. About everything," she replied curtly.

"I know. But I am sorry," he whispered. "I am sorry," he repeated, louder this time. "And I love you."

She stood there, silent and cold, and clinging to her resolve. Bloody hell, she didn't know it was going to be so hard to reject him, to say no. She was pissed, hurt, but she still wanted to run to him, hold him, tell him she loved him too and everything would be ok between them. But she was not about to let him off so easily.

"You want to make it up to me, prove you won't be such a sodding wanker again?" she asked. When he nodded, she continued. "All right then, here is how you can prove it. Do not touch me for the rest of the day, do not kiss me for a week, and do not attempt to seduce me or make me stay with you for the next month. If and when I do return to your chambers, I will only be sleeping in the same bed, nothing more. Not for at least a week."

Marcus nodded, just happy she was giving him a second chance. "I understand. Is there anything else?" he asked, waiting.

Erika's breathing picked up slightly, as though she were nervous. "Yes. Give me one last kiss before you go," she told him. "But after that, nothing more until I say so, understood?"

Slowly approaching her, the Elder nodded. "I understand." Leaning down, Marcus captured her mouth, kissing her slowly, languidly, trying to make it last. But Erika was desperate, hungry, and soon it was frenzied, fierce, overwhelming. In the end, it was Marcus who broke it off, panting and dying for more.

Erika stared up at him, her eyes clouded, and she knew if he had kept going, she would have given in. They both knew it. That was why he had stopped. She smiled. "Give me a week, no kissing, touching, only talking."

"I can do that. A new start?" She nodded. "This time then, I will court you the proper way, my dear Erika," he whispered and backed away. "Your friend is nearing, I should go." He gave Erika a longing glance and then turned, leaving her alone until Dominique entered, her eyes questioning.

"I'll tell you everything, later. First, I want to get a shower," Erika declared. _A cold shower._

***

Selene and Michael entered her old room, Selene swiftly walking over to turn on a lamp as Michael closed the door and stood, waiting for an order, request, some sign of what he was supposed to do. Marcus had given her the key to the room, so that they could rest for a little while.

This was her room. He remembered being here once before, but he didn't have a chance to really look around then. Michael took the opportunity, his eyes looking over everything, taking in the sparse decorations, the weaponry, laptop, books, a few pieces of furniture, a door that probably led into a bathroom, another that most likely led to a bedroom.

He stopped when he saw the portrait. He could recognize some of the faces from his dream, memory of Lucian's attempt to kill Viktor, how he had almost saved Selene. Almost saved her family. This was his mate's family.

"You should get a shower," Selene stated. "You're covered in blood, and probably need to wash the wounds on your back and torso," she added. Her expression, voice, it was all business like, but her eyes were wavering.

"Maybe we both should," Michael suggested, waiting to see her reaction. He smiled softly when she shot him an incredulous glare. "It isn't like we haven't been together, Selene," he said, approaching her. "Or like we have never seen each other, fully nude."

"I know that Michael," she replied impatiently.

Before she could continue, Michael's mouth was covering her own, his hands moving to hold her waist. He pulled her to him, and she responded in kind, letting herself go again, letting herself give in to the desire in her stomach and in her core.

She needed a rock now. A foundation that would not crumble even though practically everything else had. Pride and warrior nature and her need for control, all of it be damned. She wanted comfort, she needed something to cling to other than her own determination to survive and to go on. She wanted to feel warm again, to feel as close to human as she could get now.

"We'll both get a shower," she whispered when Michael broke the kiss, pulling away from her for a moment. "We can both get one," she said again, staring up at him. "Just, hold me for a moment first," she requested almost silently, her voice so soft and desperate.

"I can do that," Michael told her, wrapping his arms around her tightly, holding the frozen Death Dealer to him. They were on her ground, and she had given in, she had set aside her usual control. Michael knew tomorrow she would let a few more barriers break. Later she would cry, let herself truly mourn at last. Kissing her neck, he knew he would be there for her as she did. Now they were free to just, be with each other.

It was a welcome change.

***

As all of the vampires and lycans left, Lucian turned to Sonja, smiling at her softly before kissing her forehead. "Well. Everyone has gone off to rest. The memorials will be after sunset, Marcus decided, and we are left all on our own." His smile turned into a wolfish grin. "Why not celebrate the newfound peace, my love?"

Sonja laughed softly. "Yes, why don't we." She took both of Lucian's hands on hers, pulling him out of the room. "In fact, I think we should go out and celebrate. I want to enjoy the sunlight. I spent this whole new life of mine not ever appreciating it, and now I truly can," she explained.

"Yes ma'am. Where shall we go? A museum? An art gallery? A park?" he asked her as she followed her lead. "Somewhere with closets we can hide in," he added suggestively, pulling her to him for a fierce kiss.

"You are indecent, you know that, right?" she replied. Smirking impishly, she stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "Somewhere with closets. We never did get to act like horny teens when back in our time after all."

Picking her up and carrying her to the garage of the mansion, Lucian chuckled softly. "And you my dear, are just as indecent as I am. If not more so. You just get away with it because you're female," he teased. The groaned softly as she nuzzled his neck, smiling contentedly.

Perhaps what would happen now that the war was over wasn't such a mystery anymore. Somehow, he had his beloved back, giving him a reason to live after the battle. Giving him a reason not to have the same fear of it ending that Radu had harbored.

Peace had finally come, he had a purpose without it, and now his kind could live as equals, out of hiding. It was finally time to truly live.


	27. Finality

Author's note: Here it is. The end of the road for Hybrid War. I'm sad, but relieved to finally ending it. I'm so incredibly thankful for all the wonderful feedback, thanks to my reviewers so much! It was so thrilling to get the reviews after each chapter, to see how you all still enjoyed it even after I took some unexpected (maybe not for you, but certainly for me) turns, new relations, etc. Those who are writers might be able to understand how the feedback means so much, those who aren't, thank you because even though you might not know, it really does mean so much! Ok, enough babbling, here is the epilogue, and after it, the cast picks for Marcus, Dominique, and the original characters.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters mentioned (or seen, like in Alexis' case) in Underworld the movie, the script, the novelization, or the comic adaptation. I mean no copyright infringement, please do not sue me. Savvy?

****************************

****

EPILOGUE: FINALITY

Selene watched as Lucian took hold of Sonja's hand, walking away from Marcus and Erika as the now officially wedded couple kissed, everyone clapping for the Elder hybrid and his bride. Brian and Dominique were near the back, a few Death Dealers nearby. Adam stood beside Michael, Alexis beside him. Kahn was near the front, along with the rest of the attending Death Dealers.

Reaching over discreetly, Selene latched her hand around Michael's ignoring the surprised look he gave her and their joined hands. She let him lead her out of the room as everyone left the room, following him towards Lucian and Sonja.

They were leaving tonight, going to visit Mrs. Deneuve, Sonja's mother in this life. But they had wanted to speak with Michael and herself before going.

It seemed that the war had finally ended now. Peace and trust was still a distant goal, but the vampires and lycans were now going to try to set aside the past, to start over and to heal from centuries of damage. Marcus and Lucian had formed an alliance and pact, swearing to never again allow their people to war against each other until both males were laid to rest in the earth, should that ever happen.

Michael, Adam, Marcus, Lucian, and Sonja had all agreed not to ever bite and spread the hybrid virus anymore, unless one of the males found an agreeable mate who would in turn take on the vow as well. While it appeared they were not much threat and could control themselves perfectly while in hybrid form, they all agreed it could disrupt the delicate balance and bring war down upon them again.

Selene glanced at Michael. He had never asked her if she wanted his bite, had never even mentioned the option of turning her into the creature he was. It would be ironic if it ever did happen, for it was her bite that completed the metamorphosis in Michael. But she did not want it. After more than a century of fearing the sun and of hating the lycans, she was not yet ready to be a part of their race or to face the daylight again. Maybe one day in the future, perhaps she would be willing. But not yet.

Michael was silent beside her, leading her towards the parlor where they were to meet with Lucian and Sonja. The skin of his hand was hot against hers, and she could feel his blood pulsing under it. He had been quiet lately, giving her space and letting her choose when to talk, letting her make the first move.

Selene glanced at their joined hands, fingers intertwined. It looked like she just had.

Lucian and Sonja were already waiting for them when they entered the large front room, both smiling kindly at them. Sonja stood against Lucian, leaning on him slightly, and Selene almost envied the other female's ability to be so openly affectionate. To be so open period.

"Michael, Selene," Lucian greeted as they neared. "I do hope you will look after the pack while we are gone." He looked at Michael. "If you wish, I can leave someone else in charge of them but they trust you the most of anyone now."

Michael bowed his head in submission, a gesture Selene had seen many lycans do around Lucian. "I would be honored," replied softly, yet confidently. His hands tightened ever so slightly around hers.

Lucian smiled. "Good. There's something I wanted to give you," he said to Selene, his hands reaching around his neck and unclasping the pendant. He came over to her, moving to clasp the chain again, time around her neck. He leaned forward, kissing her forehead.

"You were the first to question, the first to break free ever since the start of this. The first of your kind to fight against the rules you were molded to enforce so you could find the answers, the truth. You helped my kind. You have suffered great loss at the hands of the vampire that took everything away from me." Lucian smiled at her. "You are a queen among slaves."

Selene bowed her head. Her eyes she knew had turned blue, and she felt honored. She had never before had such warmth from anyone other than Michael. Even Viktor, even when he praised her had never been so kind to her.

"Take care, both of you, for it shall be a long while before we return,' Lucian told them. "I leave you both in charge over the pack, and to make certain Marcus upholds the new laws." He waited until they nodded before turning, leading Sonja towards the door. "Remember, you two must keep watch over the night."

Selene and Michael nodded again, hands still joined as they watched Lucian and Sonja leave. Selene let out a soft sigh.

It was finally over. This time, she truly welcomed it.

Casting Picks:

My versions of characters mentioned -

Marcus - Stephen Billington

Dominique - Keira Knightley

Original Characters -

Brian - Justin Theroux

Anya - Famke Janssen

Rudolf/Radu - Steven Brand

Zahra - Iman Bowie

Xander - Orlando Bloom

Avery - Hudson Leick

Erik Drake - Jason Isaacs

Diana Drake - Angelina Jolie

Katharine - Isabella Rossellini

And I think that's everyone. Well, it has been fun writing this story. To those who asked, I don't plan on writing a sequel. I may get a huge brainstorm for one, but I doubt it. My attentions will be focused on my other two Underworld stories, Company of Wolves and Covenant, as well as stories in other fandoms. Oh, here are some recommendations for Underworld stories I have enjoyed, and think others should try out as well.

Basically anything Underworld by NightSlash. He's got some great humor stories, including a parody script, which is great. His more serious fanfics are great as well.

Anything Underworld by livingdeadgirl. Most especially Moonlit Meeting, not to be confused with Moonlight Meeting, which I must say is a rip-off.

An Alternative Future by trinchardin. One of the best full-fledged AU stories I've ever read. Really good, and it even, actually made me like Kraven. Remember, it's AU. Very. And wonderfully so.

All the underworld shorts by Mistiec. Such a great author in several of my fandoms, and I have to say that her M/S is probably the closest to perfect one can get. And her portrayal of Lucian is so good as well.

The Other Side of Paradise by Astrik. Another AU, and a wonderful L/S one at that. I love this story, and it's a shame she hasn't updated it in so long. Go, review and make her update. I'll bug her on AIM.

The Long Car Ride by Pilar Sama. A Singe humor story! What more could you want? A funny little story that gives some hysterical mental images. Must read, definitely.

All of staticradar's Underworld shorts. Love 'em. And she's my best friend, so of course got to give her a rec! And I of course get to bug her to write more. But seriously, read her ficlets, leave her reviews.

Closure by The Lady Mage. A bittersweet Selene short, and it's one of few that made me misty-eyed. Seriously, a well written piece.

And that is it. I'm sure there are more out there that are great, but those are the ones I've read and remember being exceptional.


End file.
